un lado oscuro que brilla en la luz
by power999danthesparta
Summary: Naruto recibe ayuda de 3 grandes entidades para poder cumplir su sueño, dandole regalos que no cualquier persona posee mientras tendra que alejarse de una familia que no es la mejor, obvio naruharem
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

**5 AÑOS DEPSUES DEL ATAQUE DE KYUBI NO YOKO**

(8:10)

Hoy 10 de octubre nos encontramos con un niño ojiazul, de cabellera rubia muy brillante, mal herido y tirado en medio de lo que parece ser las orillas de un bosque, tenía un ninjato atravesado por el hombro, 3 kunais clavadas en cada pierna dando un aspecto asquerosos de carne que apenas se está infectando, debatiéndose por la inconciencia y conciencia-JAJA MALDITO DEMONIO ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES POR ESTAR CON LA HONORABLE FAMILIA DE HOKAGE SAMA- decía un aldeano muy obeso, al parecer alcoholizado, y así comenzaron los insultos sin cesar, entre ellos los que más se escuchaban era como entre patadas le decían –JAJA MALDITO DEMONIO NUNCA DEVISTE NACER- otros como –KUSHINA SAMA Y MINATO SENSEI SOLO TE TIENEN LASTIMA-eso lo decía un joven ninja con una máscara en la boca tapando un poco más de la mitad de la cara y su protector cubriéndole el ojo, y así el pobre niño rubio fue perdiendo más la conciencia gracias al desgaste de sangre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Paisaje mental)

El niño se encontraba flotando en agua de lo que parecía ser unas alcantarillas, el muy desconcertado se pone de pie pensando que por fin la gente logro el cometido de matar al demonio, resignado a su destino, ya que a su corta edad tuvo que madurar, se dispone a divagar por las alcantarillas al poco tiempo se encuentra con una enorme puerta de barrotes de metal -**GRRRRR-**se oyó un gran rugido desde dentro de la gran celda –¿q q q quien anda ahí?-decía el niño con un tartamudeo gracias a los nervios que tenía-**YO NIÑO TONTO SOY EL GRAN KYUBI NO YOKO REY DE LOS 9 BIJUS -**decía asomándose un gran zorro con 9 colas detrás del-¿Por qué estás aquí con migo acaso estoy en el infierno?-decía al niño al pensar que como estaba muerto y lo llamaban demonio estaría en el infierno.

**-CLARO QUE NO GAKI IMBECIL-**decía el enorme zorro-¿entonces porque estás aquí?-contestaba el niño-**ANTES QUE NADA NARUTO TIENES QUE SABER QUE ESTAMOS DENTRO DE TI- **decía el gran zorro-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Cómo que estamos dentro de mí? también ¿porque te tengo dentro de mí?¿que son los bijus?¿que soy?¿no estoy muerto?-preguntaba el niño ahora identificado como Naruto con grandes dudas**-BHAAA QUE ABURRIDO SERIA EXPLICARTE ESO, MMMMM-**pensaba la gran bestia-**AVER GAKI PRIMERO QUE NADA LOS BIJUS SOMOS 9 GRANDES BESTIAS, DEMONIOS COMO QUIERAS LLAMARNOS CON GRAN PODER QUE SEGÚN SU NUMERO DE COLAS ES SU NIVEL DE FUERZA Y YO AL SER EL DE MAYOR NUMERO DE COLAS SOY EL MAS PODEROSO-**corto la bestia de repente-**Y A LO DEMAS TE IMPLANTARE UN POCO DE MIS RECUERDOS,Y SI GAKI ESTAS VIVO AUNQUE MAS MUERTO QUE VIVO-**decía el gran rey de los bijus, y asi lo ve a los ojos de repente naruto se desmaya y antes de caer al agua una de las enormes colas de la bestia lo sostiene, -**POBRE DE TI GAKI-.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Memorias de kyubi_

_-VAMOS KUSHINA-SAMA UN POCO MAS-decía una enfermera en un gran cuarto, en donde lo único que había era un futon y velas alrededor –MMMMMMMMMMM-pujaba la hermosa mujer ojivioleta, con un pelo rojo hermoso,-ÑAAAAAAAAA-(QUE GRAN EFECTO DE SONIDO ME SACO)lloraban dos pequeños niños, el primero con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, y la segunda una niña que era idéntica al niño solo que con el pelo un poco mas grande y ojos color violeta-FELICIDADES KUSHINA SAMA SON DOS SALUDABLES BEB..-antes de que acabara la enfermera de decir eso cae muerta gracias a un kunai en su nuca, antes que calleran los niños ya que estaban en manos de la enfermera, un destello amarillo pasa por ai y agarra a los niños-HOLA HOKAGUE SAMA,-decia un hombre con una extraña mascara anaranjada en espiral -TOBI ES UN NIÑO BUENO Y COMO NIÑO BUENO TENGO QUE LLEVAR A KIUBY CON YO-decia el nombre con un tono bastante infantil posándose enfrente de kushina._

_Después de eso todo se vuelve borroso con unos sonidos de gritos, después de un rato con esos sonidos por fin se visualiza, al dios de la muerte enfrente del gran biju pasando su guadaña enfrente del kyubi –shinigami- sama como pago en dividir la mitad del kyubi le doy mi alma-decia minato -__**jajajaja tonto mortal porque crees que solo una alma tan patética como la tuya me servirá, mejor quiero ver como controlan eso-**__señalando al niño ojiazul que se envolvió en un manto rojizo y le salieron 3 marcas en cada mejilla. Eso es lo último que vio el gran zorro antes de entrar al pequeño niño de ojos azules._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_(Volviendo a las alcantarillas)_

_N_aruto despierta un poco aturdido y ve al gran zorro que lo tiene envuelto en sus colas para no mojarse en el agua_-__**¿ya entendiste porque estoy aquí gaki?-**_pregunto –si ya vi pero eso no explica nada, bueno casi-decía el niño, de repente se siente una gran presencia en cuestión de poder y aparece un fuego morado y otro fuego rojo enfrente de Naruto y el kyubi, al poco rato el fuego se va extinguiendo dejando ver a dos hombres, el primero era un hombre con una gabardina de cuero roja ,debajo de esta un chaleco negro igual de cuero y un pantalón negro (ya saben de cuero jaja) con unas botas de batalla negras estilo roquero, su pelo de color blanco despeinado. El segundo hombre era idéntico al primero madamas que con el peinado para arriba su gabardina morada y un poco más alto y con mayor volumen-**por fin podemos ver al chaval viejo-**decía el hombre de la gabardina roja-**hola Naruto-**decía el hombre de morado, ignorando al otro** –que hacen ustedes aquí y que quieren con el gaki-**pregunto el zorro queriendo atacar a los desconocidos sacando una pata de la celda para espantarlos-**tranquilo foxy-kun-**Decía el de rojo** –Si tranquiló zorro que tampoco somos los únicos aquí-**dijo el de morado, en ese instante un pequeño remolino de color negro se forma dejando ver a un hombre con unos extraños ojos anillados-**otosan eres tu-**pregunto el kyubi-**HOLA KURAMA CUANTO TIEMPO-**decía el hombre-**oigan mejor le explicamos a Naruto quienes somos y que hacemos aquí-**Decía el hombre de morado señalando al niño que estaba en el piso con espirales en los ojos y con humo saliendo de las orejas-**jajajaja chaval despierta- **dijo el hombre de rojo dándole cachetadas a Naruto para que despertar-¡HEY QUE, NO YO LE VI LAS TETAS A MIKOTO-CHAN DEVERAS-gritaba el niño

despertándose –**Miren el chaval es todo un pervertido jajajajaja bueno en fin a presentarnos-**decía el de rojo-**bueno mi nombre es sparda y el baka de haya es mi hijo dante por desgracia-**tomo la palabra señalando al de morado-**hola chaval-**pronuncio el ahora identificado dante-**bueno Naruto a mi me conoces como el sabio de los seis caminos-**tomo la palabra el hombre de extraños ojos, a lo que Naruto se queda en shock, ya que el a su tan corta edad ya sabía leer y escribir a la perfección y había leído un pergamino de historia donde te venía toda la leyenda de rikudo sennin no hogu o sabio de los seis caminos-¿c c como es que saben mi nombr porque estan aquí?-tartamudeo Naruto gracias al shock –**Naruto nosotros sabemos todo de ti ya que estamos dentro tuyo, y antes de que digas estamos aquí para que darte ayuda y que cumplas nuestro deseo de traer la paz al mundo, si tu aceptas-**tomo la palabra el sabio-¿Cómo se supone que traiga la paz al mundo?¿y porque yo?¿ yo soy un inútil no podria?-un poco más seguro pronuncia el niño y lo último lo dice cabizbajo-**porque hemos visto tu sufrimiento Naruto a tan corta edad y porque te consideramos digno, por eso estamos aquí sabemos que tu tienes un gran potencial cuando se trata de tus seres queridos-**toma la palabra sparda-**y entonces aceptas-**volvía a decir el hombre de extraños ojos-¡SI! SI CONSIGO LA PAZ NADIE VA A SER MALTRATADO Y TODOS VAMOS A VIVIR BIEN Y TAMBIEN TENDRE OTRO SUEÑO APARTE DE SE ALGUN DIA HOKAGE SI SI ACEPTO-gritaba el joven pelirrubio**-entonces chaval nosotros te ayudaremos dándote cada quien regalos, pero-**corta dante-**tendrás que sufrir por tener poder cada uno va a ser 30 días de sufrimiento que para ati van a ser aproximadamente 1 año-**pronuncia el de gabardina roja-**si Naruto por cada quien vas a tener que sufrir asi pero el sufrimiento va a ser distinto según el regalo que te den-**dijo el de morado-**bueno primero yo, te daré mi fuerza demoniaca así no serás un hibrido, será un demonio no digas nada-**Corto el hombre al ver que Naruto iva a preguntar-**todo se te explicara en el mes de prueba, y también te daré mi espada, que cuando entrenes mucho se te aparecerá a voluntad ya que va a estar en tu cuerpo, mi espada se llama forcé edge tiene la habilidad de dar combos brutales sin cortar físicamente a las personas solo cortas su alma(ya se que no es su habilidad pero se ve buena jaja), y tu prueba va a ser que por los 30 dias vas a tener que experimentar tu cuerpo ardiendo a niveles casi infinitos ya que yo soy un demonio que tiene un gran poder-**dice sparta con una pose de orgullo -**como ya había dicho en ese tiempo se te explicara todo de cómo utilizar el modo demonio y como adaptarlo a ti para no sufrir cambios y como controlarla a la perfección-**termino de decir el hombre de morado-**Bueno chaval yo te dare deja ver ,mmm, ya, como mi viejo te dio el poder demoniaco yo te daré todas mis armas que deja decirte no son solamente 2-**corta y sele acerca al oído del niño susurrando**-también te daré consejos de como seducir y como no ser seducido-**A lo que niño se queda rojo si a su corta edad era todo un pervertido, se separa y sigue diciendo ya con los demás escuchándolo-**y vas a saber manejarlas a la perfección así como mis estilos de pelea que también se te explicaran en el mes de prueba en cada arma, en ese mes vas a sufrí los corte y los disparos de todas mis espadas y pistolas que se te explicara cómo usarlas y ponerles chakra y energía demoniaca que te recomendaría no usarla mucho -**Termino de decir el de rojo y el niño ya comenzaba a sudar con miedo-**yo Naruto te daré un nuevo dojutsu- **dice el sabio -** que te dará las capacidades de poseer todos los elemento así como utilizar los secundarios o avanzados, dejara a todos los demás dojutsus como escoria en cuestión de vista y el sharingan va a ser un piojo en comparación con tu genjutsu en esas habilidades tu ojos van a seguir siendo azules , se va a clasificar por tres niveles , en el primero va a ser el gris de la vida, donde vas a poder darle más potencia a todos tus jutsus elementales y vas a crear la ilusión ****Sekaijū ga nekkyō (mundo en llamas)** **que ara que las personas entren en un infierno de un año donde las va a hacer completamente fieles a ti que durara en el mundo real aproximadamente un minuto, su segundo nivel va a ser que agás un ejército y ,como gracias a sparda vas a ser un demonio vas a invocar a una legión de máximo 100001 demonios obvio vas a poder invocar menos a voluntad, y tu tercer nivel vas a invocar las cadenas de la vida, tu prueba será ver a los 100001 demonios y sus pecados para ser demonios eso quiere decir que morirás y revivirás con nueva sangre capaz de soportar tus ojos- **Cuando termino de decir eso o través Naruto estaba en el piso flotando boca abajo gracias al agua de las alcantarillas-**DANTE PODRIAS DESPERTAR A NARUTO-**dijo el sabio así dante agarra a Naruto lo voltea y le da unas 8 cachetas fuertes sacudiendo la cabeza del niño que a la primera se despierta dejando los cachetes rojos y al niño despierto y con lágrimas intentando salir de sus ojos-porque me pegas baka-se queja el niño aun sobándose las mejillas-**por quedar dormido-**responde natural el semi demonio-nada más déjame entrenar – murmuraba en niño debajo-**bueno gaki como ellos te dieron un regalo yo te daré otro , como para aprender todo lo que te dijeron y dieron tendrás que entrenar y por lo menos tardaras unos 30 años yo te dare la capacidad de aprender rápido, se ve sencillo pero es muy complejo, y también voy a tener una prueba , mi prueba será que te dolerá la cabeza a infiernos el mes y si no superas eso vas a morir de un derrame cerebral-**cuando acabo de decir eso Naruto estaba muy emocionado como muy asustado , emocionado gracias a que iva a ser muy fuerte y asustado gracias a sus pruebas que ya estaba sudando a mares.

-**bueno chaval como te vamos a dar toda nuestra esencia no vamos a ser más que solo energía que va a tener tu espíritu y literalmente vamos a ser uno excepto con el foxy-**decía el peliblanco de rojo desvaneciéndose en un fuego rojo –**acuérdate tienes que traer la paz al mundo-**Tomo la palabra el de morado transformándose en igual una flama pero esta morada –**y acuérdate se feliz Naruto nadie tiene que vivir el sufrimiento que tú has vivido-**dijo el sabio convirtiéndose en un viento negro -**bueno gaki espero seamos amigos-**Decía el zorro creando una pequeña luz verde con sus colas , y así las flamas el viento y la luz entraron en el joven Naruto asiendo que este se desmayara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Mundo exterior)

A pesar de que había pasado como 5 horas en la mente de Naruto en el mundo exterior solo 10 minutos donde las personas al ver a Naruto muerto según ellas se fueron complacidos

(Mansión del hokage 8:30)

Se encontraban comiendo la familia de hokage que consistía en minato, el hokage, su esposa kushina y su hija de 5 años Naruko no se daban cuenta de la ausencia de Naruto exepto Naruko que para ella era norma que su hermano no comiera con ellos pff se ve una explosión de humo de tamaño de una persona de esa explosión aparece un AMBU de cabello morado con la máscara de gato –kushina sensei hokage sama es Naruto-dice la joven AMBU –hora en que se metió ese niño-dice con desde la mujer pelirroja- cosa que enojo a su alumna – está muy mal herido tirado en las afueras del bosque de la muerte-dice con preocupación la AMBU neko –ok ok vamos para haya por cierto avísale a Inoichi que venga al hospital- Dice es hora de ver si es mi hijo o el demonio-piensa- va a ver sus recuerdos tengo que ver si ese es mi hijo no ese demonio-piensa kushina-¿Por qué a mis padres no les agrada Naruto ni?¿y porque nunca come con nosotros y la gente lo insulta y le pega?-dice la niña a la AMBU que gracias a sus palabras hace que minato como kushina sientan remordimiento y la AMBU sintiera una gran molestia por su maestra y decepción por el hokage al no darse cuenta que ese niño era su hijo no el kyubi-no lose hay gente que se deja llevar por cosas simples-dice la AMBU y se va en una cortina de humo dejando a la niña dudosa y a kushina y minato pensando y un poco tristes y así salen rumbo al hospital.

(Residencia yamanaka)

Se encontraba igualmente a la familia comiendo igualmente-pff- se ve una cortina de humo y de ella el AMBU neko-inoichi yamanaka el hokage sama requiere de usted en el hospital-dice-ok no tardo en ir- dice el hombre sin dudar ni decir para que-pff- se va el AMBU.

(Casa de Hiruzen Sarutobi)

Pff sale una cortina de humo en la residencia del ex kage que se encontraba dibujando-hokage sama Naruto se encontró en las afueras del bosque de la muerte semi muerto-dice la AMBU y el ex kage ante esas palabras sale corriendo y vistiendo a gran rapidez y nerviosismo al hospital.

(Hospital de konoha 9:00)

Nos encontramos en un cuarto donde estaban atendiendo a Naruto a disgusto de los doctores y enfermeras (que con una amenaza de la AMBU lo atendieron) conectados a muchos aparatos cuando llega kushina, minato, Sarutobi, inoichi y la AMBU con la joven Naruko que al ver tal escena del joven niño sintieron cada quien como si hubieran tenido una apuñalada al ver a un niño de tan solo 5 años de edad debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte -¡ONI-CHAN!¿PORQUE ONI-CHAN ESTA ASI?¿LA GENTE MALA LO VOLVIO A LASTIMAR?¿O SE VOLVIO A CAER?ONI-CHAN!-gritaba la niña preguntando y chalando de la camisa de la joven AMBU –tranquila Naruko porque dices gente mala-dice la AMBU al poco rato la niña se calma y dice-es que oni-cha casi siempre llega con golpes y dice que solo hay gente mala que lo confunden con alguien más o que él se cayó-decía la niña derramando un poco de lágrimas, así al oír ellos todos tuvieron la misma idea que él no se calló que solo lo decía para que la niña no se preocupara , la AMBU se la lleva a un rato con mucho esfuerzo porque ella quería entrar a ver a su oni-chan.

Inoichi quero que veas la mente de Naruto para ver si es mi hijo o el demonio-dice rápidamente minato-como puedes creer que ese dulce niño sea el demonio-dice Sarutobi-me decepcionas minato y tu tambien kushina como no se dan cuenta que tenían un tesoro enfrente de ustedes, solo porque el tiene el lado oscuro y el alma de kyubi no se significa que sea el, aunque le hayan salido bigotes esos son cambios normales o obvios , en fin no se puede hablar con ustedes bakas así mejor con prueba-dice entrando al cuarto seguido de inoichi y dejando a kushina y minato pensando un poco, ya todos dentro inoichi comienza su jutsu de lectura de mentes y entra a su mente.

(Mente de Naruto)

Inoichi abre los ojos y se encuentra en una alcantarilla con muchas puertas en sus paredes la mayoría cerradas, él se introduce en el fondo de las alcantarillas y ahí encuentra al zorro durmiendo en la gran celda con Naruto tirado a un costado de la gran celda, se le acerca y al esta a menos de unos dos metros le entran los recuerdos de los maltratos de los aldeanos, de los olvidos y poca atención de los padres y su mayo sueño de Naruto que era probar el ramen de su madre o que su padre lo felicitara cuando aprendió a leer a los tres año y caminar a los 2, y apoyaran en su sueños de ser hokage, como las únicas personas que lo querían era el ex kage su hermana la AMBU neko que en varias ocasione lo llevaba a comer ramen y en algunos caso mikoto que lo curaba, pero hubo una escena donde lo dejo muy adolorido al ver como el niño era .

(Escena)

-Oni-chan porque estas asi-decia una Naruko de 4 años a su hermano que tenía la ropa rota con varios golpes y cortadas –o es que me caí Naruko chan-decía rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza-buu ten mas cuidado oni-chan acuérdate que es nuestro cumpleaños y nuestros padres nos llevaran de dia de campo-decía la niña hinchando sus cachetes –aparte ara ramen- dice la niña casi saltando-jaja si creo que tendre más cuidado pero no iré Naruko chan me siento mal-miente Naruto y gracias a inoichi que podía escuchar sus pensamientos era más que obvio que sus padre no les avía dicho-pero porque Oni-chan-dice la niña hinchando de nuevo sus cachetes-es que tengo mucho sueño y me siento mal si a esa hora me siento mejor iré y los encontrare ¿vale?-dice naruto-ok oni-chan bueno voy a mi cuarto espero te pongas bien Oni-chan- y así se va la niña a su cuarto y Naruto sube unas escaleras a rumbo a su "cuarto" que era de color café muy desgastado apartado de los otros cuartos muy desolado con una simple cama y un espejo tamaño completo al fondo con un ropero de lado muy delgado, se va y se para enfrente del espejo y se quita su camisa mostrando un kunai clavado en la esquina de su abdomen-¿Por qué me hacen esto?-dice el niño llorando-¿y qué tal si si soy un demonio?-dice sacándose la kunai-¿sera mejor que muera?-decía acercándose la kunai al cuellos –pero soy un cobarde-llorando habienta el kunai-¿tal vez si soy un demonio y meresca todo esto solo espero algún dia recibir un abrazo de mi otosama o mi okasama-decia el niño llorando a mas no poder y colocandoce una camisa para que no sangrara mucho de sus cortada que se está comenzando a serrar gracias al zorro.

(cuarto de Naruto hospital)

Inoichi abre los ojos con varias lágrimas en ellos a lo que todos se quedan impactado al ver a un hombre tan duro como el llorar hasta la AMBU que había dejado a Naruko en el parque jugando se sorprende-que paso inoichi-decia minato aun impactado-mejor vean lo ustedes mismo y así mete a todos en un genjutsu donde él les transfiere a ellos ver todo lo que el averiguo.

Al poco rato el monitor de pulso suena mas rápido-DOCTOR QUE PASA-grita el ex hokage –NO LO SABEMOS BIEN PERO PORFAVOR SALGAN QUE NECESITAMOS VERLO Y ATENDERLO BIEN- y asi salen todos con mucha presión del cuarto detrás del espejo de ve como tienen ninjutsus médicos sobre Naruto y este estaba en la misma pose quieto, de repente suena el monitor de latidos bippppppppppppppp-y asi el medio que al parecer era el de mayor experiencia realiza un ninjutsu medico con un poco de raiton y se lo pone en el pecho y asi cierran las cortinas y todos los anteriormente presentes asta inoichi se quedan muy exaltado al no ver que pasa –alos 30 minutos sale un doctor-COMO ESTA NARUTO-grita el ex kage agarrándolo de la camisa y alzándolo y como si fuera una señal kushina minato ,la AMBU y hasta inoichi se van contra el doctor,-tranquilos Naruto está vivo y estable-dice el doctor a lo que todos se en contentan pero el doctor pone cara de tristeza-porque estas triste si Naruto esta bien-dice minato –no hokage sama si está bien pero pero él está e coma y no sabes si algún día despertara-al decir eso kushina y minato sintieron como el mundo seles venía encima ,hora que por fin ponía cuidar y amar a su hijo resulta que su hijo entro en coma y para colmo el día de su cumpleaños que a lo mejor hubieran podido evitar diciéndole a Naruto se si fueran con él a comer ramen-YA VIERON MALDITO ESPERO SE SIENTAN AGUSTO ECHARON A PERDER LA VIDA DE UN NIÑO DE APENAS 5 AÑOS DE EDAD, ESE NIÑO VALIA MAS QUE LO QUE TODAS USTEDES ESCORIAS VALEN O VALDRAN YO ESTOY APENADO DE HAVER SIDO SU HOKAGE Y ESTOY MAS QUE ASQUEADO CON ESTA ALDEA ASI QUE YO ALGUNA VES FUI SU HOKAGE Y LOS QUERIA COMO PUEBLO PERO DEMOSTRARON SER MAS DEMONIOS USTEDES QUE ELPODRE NIÑO-grita Sarutobi muy exaltado y muy fuerte para que la mitad de la aldea lo escúchese y mas los que estaban en el hospital creando un gran sentido de culpa,-minato y kushina no lloren porque ustedes son los mas hipócritas y les advierto que si intentan hacer algo contra Naruto en su estado aunque tenga ya edad hare lo posible por matarlos-si Sarutobi con el estado de su nieto postiso se había transformado.

Naruto hijo algo en mi me decía que te amara pero el maldito de minato me decía que eras un demonio y siempre me convencía tal ves nunca me debí casarme con el ni actuar par que el muy imbécil se sintiera bien- eran los pensamientos de kushina-ahora como se lo tomara naruko-decia en voz baja, y llorando a mares.

BUENO HAI ESTA MI PROLOGO ACUERDENSE SOY NUEVO ASI QUE PORFAVO COMENTEN QUE ME FALTA Y COMO ME VA EN MI FIC .


	2. Chapter 2 sufrimiento y entrenamiento

**The Joker JaJaJaJa: las que dices si van a estar confirmadas pero las ultimas no me convences pero, me dices como me quedan, las parejas, o más bien como las uno.**

**Bueno ya saben los derechos de autor no son míos lalalalala comencemos.**

**Capítulo 1 sufrimiento, huido y entrenamiento**

(Mente de Naruto meses de prueba)

El primer mes (que para Naruto era un año) tuvo que entra en un paisaje tipo volcánico, con el cielo color morado y del piso emergiendo varios geiser de lava, en ese año tuvo que sentir como poco a poco iba subiendo la temperatura hasta el nivel comparable al de lava , al principio solo se sentía por dentro pero como fue incrementando fue carcomiendo su piel y regenerándola asiendo un sufrimiento que nadie ni siquiera un demonio merecía y una extraña voz le explicara como tenía que usar sus nuevas habilidades y como cuando estuviera en el modo demonio no sufriría cambios nada más su pelo se haría blanco.

(Mundo exterior en ese mes)

Naruko se la paso llorando la mayor parte de ese mes, Sarutobi no salía mucho del cuarto de Naruto viendo como el dormía y esperando que despertara, kushina no dejaba de culparse por tratarlo como si fuera mierda, la AMBU neko de pelo morado dejo de der AMBU a simplemente ser jounin y realizar misión tras misión gracias a lo deprimida que estaba, mientras minato cambio ya no estaba en su casa mucho tiempo se volvió cortante con todos, mas con su familia y no dejaba de culpar al "demonio" que destruyo su familia.

(Mente de Naruto)

El segundo mes (1 año para Naruto): de repente el paisaje mental volcánico cambio como si estuviera en un cuarto donde solo había una luz roja en el techo, al poco rato del cambio de paisaje mental Naruto sintió como si le hubieran hecho un corte y dio un grito de dolor, al ver si tenía algo de sangre noto que no había nada, y así comenzaron una serie de cortes como a las 30 horas se escuchó una voz que decía que la espada que le estaba haciendo daño se llama rebelión y sus funciones, después de que acabaron los cortes, que fue como a los o días, sintió como algo se penetraba en el como si fuera una piedra que se metiera en su cuerpo pero tampoco tenía sangre, de nuevo la voz le explico que la arma que el hacía daño eran dos pistolas gemelas, y así paso con todas las armas haciendo un dolor físico que lo dejaba al borde de la agonía.

(Mundo exterior)

En ese otro mes Naruko ya no lloraba tanto e iba mucho a visitar a su Oni-chan, Sarutobi ya salía un poco más del cuarto y hacia retratos de Naruto durmiendo con paisajes diferentes, kushina desarrollo un gran odio a minato y también iba a visitar mucho a Naruto cuando no estaba Sarutobi, porque la corría instantáneamente o no le quitaba el ojo de encima, la AMBU ahora identificada yugao seguí igual de misión en misión y minato seguía haciendo más y más rencor contra el "demonio".

(Mente de Naruto)

El tercer mes (tercer año de Naruto)fue el peor de Naruto, en ese año tenia de ver muerte, violaciones , traiciones, masacre todo tipo de pecados que avían cometido los demonios como si él los hubiera cometido al poco rato la misma voz le dijo que su dojutsu se llamaba kuroi me(ojos negros) y como tenía que entrenar para poder despertar cada fase y controlarla a la percepción, haciendo que muera y reviva nuevamente sin siquiera darse cuenta, a los 50 hicieron perder su cordura disfrutando de cada asesinato, violación etc. pero una voz femenina lo saco de su trance –vamos Naruto kun tienes que darlo todo por favor no te desmorones-.

(Mundo exterior)

En ese mes Sarutobi seguía igual, junto con Naruko creando un gran carillo a la niña y asiéndose de confianza, kushina recibió el perdón de Sarutobi convenciéndolo que ella quería enmendarse de sus errores y Sarutobi al ver tal sufrimiento se encariño igual de ella, mientras minato ya no dormía con kushina y hacia negocios en bajos mundos.

(Mente de Naruto)

Naruto logro pasar la prueba gracia a esa voz femenina aunque nada más le hablo una vez el agarro fuerza y se hizo indiferente ante las muertes a pesar de su edad, que era muy triste.

De repente su paisaje mental cambio a un cuarto muy iluminado, dando a entender que era su último mes (año), y como todos los demás su dolor de cabeza comenzó después fue una gran migraña y así sucesivamente haciendo que gritara de dolor, y que le saliera sangre de la nariz y la boca como también de los ojos.

(Mundo exterior)

Sarutobi y Naruko nada más iban ya 3 veces a la semana junto con Kushina y Yugao que, gracias a su amiga Anko salió de su depresión, minato hacia tratos con orochimaru y con un hombre llamada gato.

(Paisaje mental)

Naruto dejo de sentir sus grandes dolores de cabeza y su paisaje mental cambio al de las alcantarillas enfrente de la celda, él no había cambiado en nada solo su expresión era más fría y neutra,**-felicidades Naruko-kun pasaste las pruebas-**se escuchó la misma voz femenina que en la tercera prueba, a lo que Naruto voltea a la reja y ve a una mujer de cabello rojo casi llegando al vino hasta sus caderas, con hermosos ojos igualmente rojos, y un kimono negro con grabados de llamas y zorros, su cuerpo bastante hermoso , unos pechos copa DD y un trasero bastante carnoso y bien delineado con una cara de depredadora.

**-**mmmm Kurama-chan te vez muy bien** -**decía Naruto con una sonrisa de medio lado-**al parecer no te sorprende verdad Naru-kun-**decía la ahora identificada Kurama-ese año de dolor de cabeza no fue en vano- decía el acercándose a la celda y cerrando lo ojos, el paisaje mental cambio al de un

bosque con un lago, y una caballa de madre de dos pisos muy hermosa,**-¿q q que hiciste?-**tartamudea Kurama-solo un regalo por la ayuda cuando estaba perdiendo el control-responde Naruto acercándose de por detrás de Kurama diciéndoselo al oído, pero como estaba más bajo no llegaba-**huy el crio quiere aparearse conmigo que tierno-**pronuncia Kurama queriendo avergonzar el niño que fue en vano-al parecer la que se quiere aparear es otra zorrita lujuriosa que irradia un aroma delicioso-responde olfateando al aire haciendo que la biju se sonrojase-**como un maldito niño me hace eso-**pensaba la zorra al sentir sus partes húmedas-**y que aras saliendo de aquí-**pregunta para cambiar de tema la peli-roja –voy a irme por un lapso de 10 años para entrenar mis habilidades y poder patear inclusive a las naciones ninjas si se interponen con mi sueño y meta,-**y crees que te van a recibir con lo brazos abiertos durante esos 10 años-**preguntaba la ojiroja-jaja ellos no van a querer que su "arma" se valla de nuevo solo espero que no le hagan nada a Naruko-chan-dice el-bueno Kurama-chan voy a necesitar un poco de tu poder para que me valla de la aldea así que por favor préstame un poco del tuyo y prometo ya nunca más pedirte más y también prometo en un futuro no muy lejano noches de gran diversión-dice lo último con una sonrisa y percibiendo el aroma de una mujer con "ganas de sacar energía" .

(Mundo exterior)

Naruto despertaba en un cuarto blanco él sabía muy bien porque estaba ahí, así que se dispone a parrarse pero cae en el intento (-Kurama-chan ahora-) decía mentalmente , y así se envuelve en un ligero manto rojo y sale por la ventana a toda velocidad.

(Dos horas después hospital)

Se ve a todos los doctores y enfermeras muy histéricos, cuando va llegando Sarutobi con kushina, Naruko, yugao y anko que acompañaba a su amiga –que pasa aquí- pregunta Sarutobi a una enfermera que estaba hojeando unos papeles muy apurada sin voltearse a verlo a la cara dice-el paciente número 396 no se encontró en su cuarto-y ahí es donde todos los que acompañaban al ex kage se alarmaron ya que era el cuarto de Naruto.

(Con Naruto)

Cerca delas fronteras del país del fuego se encuentra a un niño sentado debajo de un árbol respirando agitado y con una bata de hospital (-**ya que estas lejos donde iras y que aras Naruto-kun-)**decía la zorra mentalmente y sin sorprender a Naruto gracias a su gran inteligencia-bueno en estos 10 años pienso ir recorriendo el mundo y entrenando-contesta-orita lo más importante es cambiarme de ropa y recuperar mi fuerza física al parecer estar en coma 4 meses te deja muy delgado y débil(-**y como entrenaras si no veo ningún maestro que te enseñe-)**volvía a preguntar la zorra(-bueno como me quede cuatro año sufriendo me explicaban como entrenar y gracias a mi dojutsu y a quien me lo dio tengo todavía unos cuantos pergaminos sellados en mi cuerpo de todo tipo de afinidades así como las secundarias-decía sorprendiendo un poco a la biju pensando que le pediría ayuda-(-oye Kurama-chan me podrías decir cuánto chakra tengo en nivel de una bestia con cola)- decía Naruto asiendo que la biju riera porque pensaba que él no tendría ni la décima parte de una cola, pero mucha fue su sorpresa cuando lo sintió(-y bien Kurama-chan-)preguntaba el rubio**(-n n no puede ser tienes las reservas de por o menos tres colas-)**decía bastante asombrada, a lo que Naruto sonríe de medio lado(-gracias Kurama-chan al parecer mi sangre tiene mucho más reservas de chakra de la de un uzumaki y un senju juntos-) dejando más choqueada a la biju(-bueno en marcha que no han de tardar en buscarme-).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(10 años después)( ya sé que es un tiempo muy largo pero no importa jajá)

Se encontraba un joven sentado en las ruinas del puente kannabi en el país de la hierba, pensando cómo había entrenado sus últimos 10 años.

Flashback

(Primer año)

Naruto como se encontraba muy debilitado solamente se dedicó arduamente a su físico comenzando con 200 sentadillas 500 abdominales y 500 lagartijas, en ese tiempo Kurama le decía que se pudiera pesas, acabando el año ya era 100 kilos por cada pesa, en ese tiempo como no tenía dinero comía lo que cazaba en los bosques recolectando o de árboles, asiendo medito a su intelecto en plantas y animales, y dormía donde no pudiese morir (que era casi donde caía).

(Segundo año)

Naruto le intereso el fuinjutsu (o técnicas de sellado) a lo que Kurama le implanto los conocimientos de su madre y de mito la primera jinchuriki del kyubi, asiéndolo más que un maestro en ese arte, aun así no sabía cómo quitar el sello de Kurama sin matarlo a lo que el prometió que la liberaría cueste lo que cueste, y allí Kurama se encariño con Naruto.

(Tercer año)

Naruto entreno su control de chakra subiendo árboles, caminar sobre agua, balancear kunais, subir cascadas y quedar un lago tiempo ahí casi días sin caer, con todo y pesas que cambio por sellos de gravedad, que poco a poco iba incrementando siguió comiendo y durmiendo igual.

(Cuarto y quinto año)

Ese año se dedicó al aprender jutsus, el primero que aprendió gracias a Kurama fue el kage bunshin no jutsu (clones de sombra)y así aprendió jutsus de tipo doton, fuuton, katon, raiton y suiton así como un poco de hyoton, yoton, shoton, mokuton,el shakuton que le costó mucho, ranton que también le costó mucho, el elemento futton, el jinton, estos dos últimos con casi 6 meses, eso de las afinidades es como si Naruto hubiera nacido para eso, y seguía viviendo igual también tenía una pequeña relación tipo noviazgo con Kurama.

(Sexto año)

Se dedicó a entrenar taijutsu y genjutsu este último con gran facilidad gracias a su ADN modificado por su dojutsu, y con el taijutsu era casi un maestro creando su propio estilo llamado kyushi (muerte súbita o veloz)que consistía en crear 4 clones de madera y ponerse en tipo circulo asiendo que dos clones lo retengan y los demás golpeen mientras el original daña todos sus conductos de chakra finalmente golpea sus arterias asiendo que muera al instante en esos años Kurama se llegó a enamorar perdidamente del rubio.

(Séptimo octavo y noveno año)

Se dedicó a su dojutsu el séptimo año en como activarlo y en su ilusión **Sekaijū ga nekky****(mundo en llamas), practicando con criminales o con grupos de hombres de un tal gato asiéndolos grandes súbditos ganándose el nombre de **Shika no burīdā (criador de siervos).

El octavo en su segundo nivel tratando de convocar legiones, su máximo nivel de convocación eran 3000 agotándolo mucho.

El noveno año entreno en su tercer nivel que consistía en sacar gruesas cadenas (parecidas a las de kushina) solo que con una aura siniestra como si tuviera humo negro alrededor de las cadenas asiendo que al tocar a algún enemigo lo descuartice al instante asiendo más temido al gran Shika no burīdā(criador de siervos),y en ese año, descubrió como sacar temporalmente a Kurama, haciendo que en varios días y noches no salieran de su cuarto(ya saben porque) y el al poder crear madera era un gran comerciante en nami no kuni (país de las olas)con el tal gato que compraba mucho para sus embarcaciones que llevaban su droga(él no sabía lo que pasaba en ese país) asiéndolo con gran cantidad de dinero.

(Décimo año)

Su décimo año trato de sacar a forcé edge que logro a los 6 meses y también saco a rebelión y a las pistolas gemelas llamadas ebony e ivory y gracias a muchos kage bunshin logro dominarlas no mucho pero si a nivel jounin bajo (las espadas) y utilizando algunos tipos de pelea de dante, con Kurama, ella le explico que tenía que casarse con varias mujeres al tener su dojutsu y sus grandes reservas de chakra, el había prometido a Kurama que cuando la librera la dejaría embaraza y se casaría con ella, a lo que Kurama se en contento haciendo que por 2 semanas no saliera de su cuarto(para más explicación solamente Kurama podía esta fuera de Naruto por dos semanas máximo .

Fin del flashback

Y así es como nos encontramos a un Naruto ya de 15 años con un cuerpo musculosos pero no exagerado gracias a su arduo entrenamiento con un rostro muy masculino aparentando unos 18 años, con un pantalón AMBU negro sin porta kunais y una camisa igual negra muy pegada denotando sus músculos, un una gabardina de cuero roja con blanca (tipo yondaime pero los colores al revés)y unas botas de combate(como las de dante en devil may cry 3),rumbo a konoha-creo que llegare a tiempo para los exámenes genin-decia dando una sonrisa sexy(-**buu luego piensas en las perras que llevaras a la cama-)**decía Kurama desde la mente del joven rubio (-tranquila kura-cha que tú siempre serás la primera-)decía haciendo que Kurama riera orgullosa y así salta a unos árboles rumbo a konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BUENO AI TA QUISE HAcER A KURAMA MUJER LA VERDAD ME DABA FLOJERA PONERLE NOMBRE ASI QUE DIJE PSS KURAMA ¡COMENTEN! MATTA NE :D


	3. Chapter 3 regresando

**Antonela: muchas gracias espero que sea del lado bueno**

**Gabriel021: gracias por la observación y si pondré flashback.**

**Guest:pues no esperaras mucho**

**Bueno los derechos del autor no son míos bla bla bla comencemos**

**Capítulo 02 **

Naruto se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol, memorizando cada lugar por casos de batallas, y gracias a la habilidad que Kurama le dio, no era muy difícil, ya estaba cerca de las fronteras del país del fuego no tardaría mucho en llegar.

(Mansión namikaze)

Se encontraba dos mujeres, muy hermosas entrenando su habilidad en espadas, las primera era una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa con un cuerpo que haría que las demás mujeres mataran, y otra joven de no más de 15 años de cabello rubios, ojos color violeta y un cuerpo que a su corta edad era muy agradable con pechos copa c, un trasero bien formado, unas piernas bien delineadas, y una cintura y ombligo muy sexys-bien Naruko-chan terminamos con nuestro entrenamiento-decía la pelirroja , guardando un sable de madera,-bien oka-san-decía la rubia-por cierto no han escuchado nada de Naruto-onichan-preguntaba la rubia, la pelirroja toma un semblante triste-no, minato no quiso buscarlo más–decía aun con la mirada baja, hace tiempo kushina y Naruko dejaron de querer a minato como esposo y padre, la verdad kushina se casó con él por un matrimonio arreglado, para que el muy patán tuviera genes uzumaki en su generación.

-no te pongas triste oka-san- decía ella dando una sonrisa y saltando-mejor vamos a ichiraku ramen-decía aloque la mujer pelirroja dejo de estar deprimida y salen rumbo a ichiraku ramen con paso rápido.

(Delante de las puertas de konoha)

Naruto caminaba entrando a la aldea, observando como en el puesto de vigilancia estaban dos hombres soñando de lo lindo, así él se va rumbo a la oficina hokage, recibiendo miradas de curiosidad, ya que tenía su gabardina de cuero cerrada y con una capucha sobre su cabeza tapando su rostro y usando un genjutsu para que su pelo sea de color blanco, no tardó mucho en llegar enfrente de la oficina del hokage donde la secretaria le dijo que el hokage estaba libre que solo tocara la puerta, así él va rumbo a la oficina pensando (-es una de las grandes naciones ninjas y su seguridad carece mucho-)(-**sin duda Naruto-kun, por eso ocurrió lo de la masacre uchiha-)**decía la zorra desde el interior de Naruto(si Naruto sabía de la masacre uchiha porque se hizo muy famosa a lo largo del mundo ninja).

Naruto toca la puerta del hokage recibiendo un adelante como respuesta, ya adentro se para enfrente de la mesa donde el hokage tenía su papeleo, adelantándose al hokage dice-disculpe hokage sama me gustaría unirme a sus filas ninjas-minato solo pregunto-porque razón si se puede saber este-lo interrumpe Naruto -Naruto sparda-quitándose su capucha mostrando su cabello blanco y su rostro maduro-pero si ya estas algo grande para ir a la academia aparte la nueva generación se graduara mañana-decía el rubio-no se preocupe se lo básico y lo teórico-respondía el albino temporal-ok entonces mañana ven temprano por tu permiso para entrar a los exámenes-dijo el hombre, pensando (- no sé nada de este extraño, tal vez le pregunte más tarde no me gustaría presionarlo)-muchas gracias hokage sama-haciendo una reverencia al rubio-bueno ve con mi secretaria en media hora para que te den las llaves de tu departamento-se despedía el rubio-ok muchas gracias-y sale con la secretaria que al verlo se sonroja-linda no sabes donde aiga un lugar donde vendan ramen-preguntaba el rubio que había quitado la ilusión saliendo de la oficina-s s s si saliendo todo derech la izquierda vender ramen—tartamudeando y muy sonrojada-gracias linda-y se pone su capucha, saliendo del lugar.

No tardo mucho siguiendo las indicaciones de la secretaria en encontrar un puesto callejero de ramen llamado ichiraku ramen, entra por las cortinas viendo como alado comen dos mujeres nada más ve sus cabelleras roja y rubia, no les toma importancia y se sienta, al poco rato sale un señor dejando don platos de ramen grande para cada mujer.

-o que se le ofrece-decía el hombre con una sonrisa de labios cerrados-o me daría un extra grande de pollo-decía-ok-y entra el hombre, las mujeres rubia y pelirroja se le quedan viendo curiosas discretamente, al poco rato sale el señor con su plato-aquí esta uno extra grande de pollo-decía el poniendo el plato delante del encapuchado.

-pero no te había visto por aquí acaso eres un turista-pregunta el señor-no vengo a unirme a las filas ninjas de konoha-respondia el rubio-o ha de ser cool ser un ninja con sus kunais y todo eso—decía el hombre interesado-jaja si a de ser, la verdad mañana tomare el examen para genin-decia el sorprendiendo al hombre que pensaba que sería más grande así lo denotaba su cuerpo y estatura-o pero que modales los míos- decía el cocinero-me llamo teuchi- tendiéndole la mano –mucho gusto señor teuchi mi nombre es- pero no pudo terminar al ver un AMBU apareciendo enfrente del puesto-el hokage necesita verlos-decía el AMBU-ok bueno señor teuchi hasta luego- y asi el AMBU se lleva al rubio con el hokage, dejando a una curiosas Naruko y kushina que al ver su plato vacío pensado(-cuando se lo comió-).

Ya con el hokage el rubio recibe las llaves de su apartamento junto con una cantidad de dinero, a si sale a la dirección donde su apartamento estará para su suerte estaba cerca de ichiraku, ya que le había gustado mucho el ramen aunque no lo haiga dicho.

A si en un poco rato el rubio llega a su apartamento que no era muy lujoso ni muy feo era normal con una recamara un baño una cocina y un pequeño comedor sala suficiente para 4 personas, con dos pequeños sillones.

Ya era tarde así que sale un rato a buscar un lugar que de chico lo había visto casi morir, al bosque de la muerte a entrenar, llegando al lugar donde tiene una advertencia de no entrar salta la reja y se interna en el bosque.

Ya con un cacho recorrido para que nadie lo vea se quita su gabardina chaleco y camisa solo quedando en pantalón, hace 50 kage bunshin, y pone a 10 a entrenar su Sekaijū ga nekky (mundo en llamas), y 10 a sus cadenas de la vida, otros 10 con sus pistolas gemelas, y los restantes practicando para sacar nuevas armas, a las dos horas , siente una presencia a lo que disipa sus clones y se sienta a esperar en un lago cerca de ahí, al poco rato sale una mujer con el pelo morado ojos cafés una gabardina color crema con una minifalda color anaranjado fuerte debajo de la gabardina un traje echo de redes con un cuerpo escultural-que haces aquí bombón-dice ella y ahí es donde Naruto nota que seguía sin ponerse su vestimenta –este no es lugar para un joven tan guapo-volvía a decir con tono lujurioso-y tampoco para una mujer tan hermosa-respondia el rubio dando una sonrisa que dejaba cautivada a la mas sádica domadora de víboras-mm que te parece si mejor vamos a un cuarto para que veas lo hermosa que soy-decía ella cortando distancia y colocando sus pechos en el pecho del rubio, a lo cual el la agarra de la barbilla, la hace que lo vea y le da un beso con una ternura y amor dejando a la mujer sorprendida al nunca sentir algo así, pero se acostumbra y disfruta el baile de lenguas.

A los 5 minutos se separa de la mujer y dice-no es necesario que una mujer tan hermosa agá eso para demostrarlo-dice el poniendo las manos en la cintura de ella-o pero que tenemos aquí-vuelve a preguntar colocando su mano encima de su cuello-creo eras la alumna del sennin traidor orochimaru ¿no?-preguntaba el, ella pensando que iba a ser como los demás se iva a voltear pero sintió como el la agarra más fuerte.

-se lo que sientes- para sorpresa de ella abrazándola asiendo que ella ocultara su cara en el pecho de el-se lo que se siente que las demás personas te vean como si fueras algo maldito algo que debería ser exterminado-decía el a lo que ella recuerda como la miraban con odio e incluso la insultaban-sé que se siente horrible sé que te crees impotente y creas una actitud que no es la tuya-volvía a agarrarla más fuerte a lo que ella nunca pensó hacer enfrente de un desconocido llorar, llorar por lo amarga que había sido la vida para ella.

A la hora y media ella termino de llorar, pero tenía otra posición ella estaba sentada en sus piernas como si fuera un bebe y él estaba sentado recargándose en un árbol-por cierto me llamo Naruto, Naruto sparda-decía el dándole una sonrisa –anko, anko mitarashi- decía ella alzando su cabeza para verle la cara, el ve su cara con lágrimas todavía a lo que pone sus pulgares y los seca-me gustaría conocerte anko-chan y ver si podríamos comenzar un relación- sorprendiendo a anko ningún hombre le había dicho que quería una relación con ella, bueno si le habían dijo, pero solo porque se la querían llevar a la cama.

-como veo que no contestas-dice el parándose asiendo que ella se parase-te veo después y me dices tú respuesta-no espe..-pero cuando iva a detenerlo desaparece en shunshin, ella le diría que si pero no tuvo tiempo no puede creer que un extraño hiso que su corazón se acelerara y que se sintiera protegida y cómoda.

Naruto aparece fuera de su apartamento entra se da una ducha y se dispone a dormir (-**Naruto-kun que crees que te diga cuándo sepa de tu línea de sangre-) (-**no sé pero estoy pensando como deshacer ese maldito sello-) contesta pensando en el sello del cuello de anko, y así duerme.

Al día siguiente se para se da una ducha se viste con su misma capucha y chaqueta de cuero, y va a ichiraku ramen a comer 5 platos extra grande y se va rumbo a la oficina hokage, hai le vuelve a ver la cara al maldito del hokage donde le da su permiso, y gracias a kami para el rubio no tardo mucho y llego a su primer y último día de clase.

En ver la academia, entra y al poco rato de andar por los pasillos encuentra su salón, cuando iva a entrar un nombre que se llamaba iruka lo detiene diciéndole que esperara afuera que lo presentaría a los demás y que por favor se quitara su capucha a lo cual no obedeció, en hombre entra al salón y después de un corto rato le da la indicación que pase el pasa y el maestro lo presenta-bueno jóvenes hoy un alumno se va a integrar para dar el examen preséntate-dice el hombre de peinado de piña a lo cual él dice-mi nombre es Naruto sparda-con tono neutro (-genial otro shino-)pensaban todos mientras el recién llegado rubio se dirigía a la banca de donde estaba un chico muy cubierto con una chaqueta que cubría la mitad de su rostro y lentes negros.

-me puedo sentar aquí-pregunta, de respuesta solo recibe una asistencia con la cabeza, al rato el profesor iruka dice-bueno orita vengo voy por los exámenes-y así sale-mi nombre es Naruto sparda-dice ofreciéndole una mano al cubierto, el solo alza una ceja nadie lo quería tocar por miedo a sus insectos pero él era diferente –shino-dice el cubierto dándole la mano.

Al rato un pelinegro con ojos del mismo color grita-ja otro bicho raro-dice a lo que un grupo de chicas lo comienzan a alabar, en espacial una rubia con ojos azules y otra peli rosada con ojos jade que a Naruto se les hicieron muy bonitas dibujando una sonrisa-tos tos doseiai (homosexual) tos tos-todos se voltean en dirección de Naruto hasta shino.

-que dijiste dobe- grita el pelinegro-dijiste algo-dice el encapuchado-grrr maldito dobe-dice el pelinegro haciendo sellos de manos donde solo tres personas pudieron ver cuál era (Naruko, hinata y Naruto)-katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego gran bola de fuego)- exclama el pelinegro, todos los que estaban enfrente del pelinegro se van solo Naruto queda en su lugar.

Después lo que todos vieron les helo la sangre hasta a sus dos más grandes fans la peli rosa y la rubia, el rubio no esquivo la gran bola de fuego cuando pego en él y poco a poco la silueta del rubio iva desapareciendo dentro del fuego.

Iruka entro al salón y vio con terror como el pelinegro mataba al estudiante nuevo quemando inclusive su banca-mmmm inepto- se oyó desde dentro de la bola de fuego, todo mundo volteo a verla, poco a poco el fuego se fue extinguiendo dejando ver al rubio sin su capucha y con su chaqueta de cuero quemándose, él se quita su chaqueta dejándose su chaleco rojo y camisa negra, mostrando su rostro todas al verlo sereno con los ojos entre abiertos se sonrojaron.

-sasuke por hacer ese jutsu letal contra un compañero te suspendo tu prueba escrita- donde todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta la rubia y la rosa que sorprendió a todo el salón, sasuke solo bufo molesto y salió del salón mientras iruka ponía las pruebas escritas obviamente el rubio se pasó al lugar de sasuke ya que su lugar estaba quemado, quedando entre las rubia y rosa-hola mucho gusto-dijo el pero ninguna le contesta (aun así eran fans del uchiha).

Mientras en una oficina Sarutobi veía a los genin ya que él se había encargado de asignar los equipos viéndolos a través de su bola de cristal, en varios pff aparecen los jounin activos y que no tienen ya equipos.

Regresando con nuestro héroe había acabado la prueba escrita y lo que tenían que hacer eran un par de bunshin un kawarimi un henge pasar por un genjutsu bajo y sumir a uno de sus compañeros en un genjutsu, tenían que pasar en equipo de 4 personas, así pasaron todos hasta que el maestro menciono el ultimo equipo-Naruto sparda, shino aburame, hinata hyuga y Naruko namikaze- al decir el ultimo su hermano vio en dirección de la chica (ya saben cómo es así que no la describo de nuevo)(-así que ella es mi hermana la extrañaba mucho-)pensaba viendo como los mencionados se paraban y se iban al frente con las miradas pensando que el rubio iva a quedar en ridículo ya que estaba ante unos de los mejores estudiantes de la clase.

Ya enfrente comenzó shino, asiendo 2 bunshin, un kawarimi cambiando lugar con un tronco, un henge de iruka, pasó el genjutsu con un poco de problemas y sumió a una compañera que no era de ningún clan, en un genjutsu, recibiendo su protector que confirmaba que sería un ninja.

La segunda en pasar fue hinata hyuga que a la primera vista se veía muy tímida (ya saben su aspecto que sería en el shippuden, como las demás, excepto el rubio) comenzó asiendo dos bunshin, un kawarimi con una silla, un henge igualmente de iruka, paso el genjutsu fácilmente gracias a su dojutsu, y sumió a Naruko en uno, recibiendo su protector, voltea a ver al rubio, este le sonríe de medio lado asiendo que ella se desmalle muy roja y con una sonrisa en su cara, con una ligera gota de sangre en su nariz, sorprendiendo a todos al caer desmayada pero al ver como estaba su sonrisa y la sangre la dejaron en la última banca**(-pero mira se enamoró de ti a primera vista Naruto kun-)** decía la zorra en su mente(-ya ves como soy de encantador lady foxy-)decía asiendo enojar a Kurama ya que después de su tiempo de prueba había despertado un lado seductor pero protector nadie sabía porque (-**quien te enseño a ser así Naruto kun-)**pensaba mientras Naruto sonreía gracias a su facilidad de cautivar mujeres(-un año de enseñanzas de ero dante y cualquiera es así-)pensaba.

La tercera en pasar fue Naruko que al ver al rubio sonreír se sonrojo igualmente (-**jajaja mira hasta a tu hermana-)** decía Kurama, mientras Naruto en su mente lloraba estilo anime repitiéndose (-siéntete orgulloso siéntete orgulloso siente orgulloso-).

Naruko hizo unos 5 kage bunshin sorprendiendo a todo el salón y maestro de saber que hiso un ninjutsu de ese nivel, un kawarimi cambiando lugar con iruka sorprendiéndolo aún más.

Lo que se esperaba de la hija de minato sensei-decía un hombre con pelo blanco y tapado de la boca un poco más arriba de la nariz con una máscara negra pegada y su protector cubriendo su ojo.

Regresando con Naruko hizo un henge de su madre kushina, Naruto al verla se llenó de melancolía y a la ves ira, el genjutsu lo paso con problemas y apenas logro sumir a una chica de la escuela en uno recibiendo su protector.

Cuando iva a ser el turno de Naruto pasa sasuke y pidió su turno a lo cual iruka permitió para que sasuke no haga una escena diciendo que el merecía ser primero que el rubio por ser un uchiha , sin en cambio el rubio no le importo y lo dejo pasar.

Sasuke hiso 6 bunshin, un kawarimi cambiando igual con iruka, un henge de su difunto padre sorprendiendo al maestro y su club de fans chillando de alegría y diciendo que él era muy cool mas la peli rosa y la rubia paso su genjutsu sin problemas y sumió a una chica de su club de fans pasando con honoríficos la prueba igual que Naruko, recibe su protector y pasa enfrente de Naruto susurrando –supera eso dobe-.

Naruto no le tomo importancia y llego su turno mientras en un cuarto con varios jonin y Sarutobi se encontraban charlando-al parecer los más comprometedores son el uchiha la hija del hokage sama y la joven hyuga-decía una mujer de pelo negro con ojos color sangre con un hermoso cuerpo no muy exuberante pero con lo ideal para volver loco aun hombre y con un vestido de vendas.

-no sabemos nada kurenai-san todavía falta el tal sparda-decía un kakashi con su ojo visible riendo-de todos modos no creo que superen al uchiha o a la hija de minato sensei-decía (muy equivocado estaba).

De regreso con nuestro joven sparda hizo 10 kage bunshin sorprendiendo a todos, un henge de danzón sorprendiendo a mas no poder a los observadores y al maestro no sabían cómo el conocía a ese hombre (-a que se han llevado una buena no han de saber que vengo también por su cabeza-) se subió a la mesa del iruka y se tiro de espaldas asiendo un kawarimi con sasuke que muy enojado se paró e intento golpearlo solo como respuesta tuvo el brazo torcido y suplicando porque lo libraran mientras su club de fan saltaban para matarlo haciendo otro kawarimi con iruka que recibió la golpiza de una muy mal humorada peli rosa y rubia.

Ya con un iruka golpeado y el club de fans (que no eran unas 5 ya que la mayoría al ver al rubio dejaron de seguir al pelinegro),-bueno Naruto prosigue-dice iruka viéndolo con cara de mala leche, y a si Naruto pasa el genjutsu sin problemas y elige a la peli rosa para sumirla en un genjutsu donde estaba la peli rosa besando apasionadamente a un rubio, al disipar el genjutsu estaba más roja que un tomate humillando a hinata en color.

(-**porque le hiciste esa ilusión en vez de una donde la estas montando-)**decía una Kurama confundida**(-**nose se me hizo divertido ver como se ponía roja ante su pelinegro-)respondia el rubio.

Naruto paso por su protector para y se lo puso en la pierna -bueno alumnos para tener extras y poder ser el novato del año tendrán que hacer un jutsu de su agrado o mostrar una habilidad en genjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu –dice el hombre con el peinado de piña-o si simplemente no quieren pueden irse-y cuando termino de decir solo quedo Naruko, sasuke, hinata y sasuke-

Salen al patio y comienza hinata comenzando con una demostración de su estilo de taijutsu llamado juken (puño suave) sacando según iruka un 9 (jajaja se escucha raro).

El segundo fue sasuke que haciendo sellos de mano exclamo de nuevo-katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego gran bola de fuego)-quemando a un muñeco de prueba que estaba en el campo, iruka saca otro y le da su calificación-9.8-dice iruka.

La tercera fue Naruko que hizo algo que impresiono a todos incluso a Naruto _futo-shinkuha _(elemento o viento ola del vacío) inhalando una cantidad de aire girando su cuerpo lanzando un corte de 180 grados que corto fácilmente al muñeco de prueba, iruka dio su calificación-10- simplemente dijo con un shock aun y Naruko solo salto feliz y abrazo a hinata.

En el grupo de mirones no terminaban de Salir de su asombro-la hija del hokage es muy fuerte y hábil –decía una kurenai aun impactada-esta generación va a tener un gran futuro-dijo un hombre respondiendo al nombre de azuma Sarutobi.

De regreso con el rubio, se posaba enfrente del muñeco de prueba asiendo un simple sello de mano (jabalí) y exclamando _raiton_-_denryu (elemento rayo corriente eléctrica) _tocando el pecho de maniquí recorriendo una cantidad de energía en el maniquí pero no pasó nada- aléjense de aquí decía Naruto a lo cual Naruko iruka y hinata se asieron para atrás y sasuke quedo parado ahí- te lo advertí- dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba.

Lo siguiente que vieron todos los dejo más que pasmados, trono sus dedos y la corriente del maniquí comenzó a incrementar desgarrando al maniquí y haciendo una explosión no muy grande de rayos cuando se disiparon solo quedaron restos del maniquí, asombrando aún más a Sarutobi y a los jounin.

Naruto solamente dijo –ese jutsu no se puede copiar con el sharingan ya que tiene solo un sello y no saben sus funciones- en el cuarto de los jounin todos voltearon a ver a kakashi que tenía su ojo destapado y negaba con la cabeza sorprendiéndolos aún más.

-pero porque dijiste que nos alejáramos-pregunto iruka-miren- responde Naruto sellalandó un muro donde estaba sasuke incrustado y inconsciente, nadie vio cuando paso eso iruka dio su calificación-d d d diez-dice aun en shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bueno ai esta díganme quien quisieran que este en el harem y si Naruto fuera a la rebelión de kirin y también algo que me llama la atención seria a mabui ella la pondré fuerza jajaja bueno mientras mas comenten mas inspiración me saco ya saben recibo de todo. Matta ne XD **


	4. Chapter 4 jounin sensei

**Ya saben Naruto no es de mi aut.. bla bla bla comencemos **

**Capitulo: 3 **

Después de que Naruto dejo impresionado a su maestro de un día y nadie dijo nada, nada más que el seria el novato del año junto con Naruko.

Había pasado un día y hoy era el asigna miento de grupos ¿Qué había hecho en ese día libre?

Flashback

Naruto había salido de la academia pensando (-baka me deje llevar un rato y mostrar un buen jutsu hora por eso soy esa porquería de novato del año-) pensaba **(jajaja por presumido hubieras sacado una copia del de ese niño emo, como se llama, ¿sasiki?-) **decía Kurama tratando de adivinar el nombre del niño (-no hostigues kura-chan que me caerán los problemas, aparte ese emo se llama sasuki-)

(Con Sarutobi y los jounin)

No habían salido todavía de su shock al ver como ese joven Naruto había hecho jutsu de esa magnitud-bueno a quien agarran ustedes- decía el hombre más anciano de todos ya que el salió primero del shock asiendo que los demás lo siguiesen no por algo eran jounin de elite(obviamente hay más equipos pero vámonos con los importantes)-yo quiero revivir el equipo ino-shika-sho- decía el sujeto de nombre asuma- por lo tanto quiero a ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara y a chouji akimichi- decía recibiendo un si del ex kage.

La segunda en hablar fue la mujer de nombre kurenai- yo quiero a aburame shino, hyuga hinata y a Naruto sparda- sorprendiendo a todos-porque a esos integrantes kurenai-san-pregunto Sarutobi-porque quiero hacer un equipo de rastreo con los insectos del aburame, el dojutsu de la hyuga, y el intelecto del joven sparda-termino recibiendo un deja pienso de Sarutobi.

El siguiente en hablar fue el tal kakashi-yo me quedo con uchiha sasuke, Naruko namikaze y el joven sparda-termino-porque a esos integrantes-dijo Sarutobi-quiero hacer un equipo de primera división con el intelecto de sparda, la fuerza de Naruko, y el dojutsu de sasuke le ayudaría.

Al poco rato Sarutobi manda a llamar a un AMBU de mascara de jabalí-quiero que me traiga a kushina namikaze-ordeno al AMBU-si Sarutobi sama- y desaparece en un shunshin-porque manda a llamar a la esposa del sensei-pregunta kakashi con aburrimiento-porque no les puedo dejar al joven sparda, el es nuevo y sería muy prudente tenerlo bajo cuidado de la mejor kunoichi de la aldea después de minato, no estoy dudando de sus capacidades pero lo creo mas prudente-se excusó Sarutobi-ok-dijeron los dos jounin al unísono ambos tristes ya que querían un discípulo fuerte kakashi al tener naturaleza rayo y kurenai lo creía muy capas del genjutsu.

A los 5 minutos llego kushina en un shunshin de tierra (kushina va a manejar tierra y agua)-me mando a llama viejo-pregunta con poco respeto a Sarutobi-si quiero que seas maestra de un genin-sacando un poco de tiempo a kushina-¿Quién es y porque? Ttebane- pregunta con su tic verbal-porque el joven es nuevo en la aldea aparte no confió en el y quiero que lo tengas vigilado y el joven es este-dice kushina mostrando la imagen del rubio caminar en un supermercado (jaja se escucha raro) y se le asemejo a su esposo pero con ligeras marcas en sus mejillas y mejor formado así como más amable-ok si esas son las causas ¡lo are Ttebane!-dijo alegre que le enseñaría a un genin de nuevo.

Bueno entonces quedara así-dice el anciano a los tres jounin – equipo 7 Naruko namikaze, uchiha sasuke y haruno sakura-termina recibiendo una asistencia del peli plata-equipo 8 aburame shino hyuga hinata y inuzuka kiba-dijo Sarutobi (-porque al pervertido del chico perro-) pensaba llorando estilo anime.

Mientras nuestro protagonista rubio caminaba por la calles recibiendo miradas de las mujeres se metió en un supermercado y compro mucho ramen unas que otras frutas, leche, cereal unas mantas-y salió del súper dirigiéndose a su casa.

Ya en su casa acomodo sus alimentos y se dispuso a ir a entrenar (-Kurama-chan crees poder percibir la presencia de Naruko**-)** dice el rubio (-**no pero si activas un poco de tu poder demoniaco podrás-)**y así Naruto activa su poder demoniaco, percibiendo la esencia de Naruko.

Mientras tanto la rubia se encontraba entrenando en el jardín de su casa que era muy grande, pero alguien le salta enfrente de ella, haciendo que ponga guardia para pelear, pero siente que el intruso la abraza-te extrañe tanto Naruko-chan-decía el extraño-¡quién eres tu!?-gritaba apartándolo de ella, observando que era el mismo chico que el del examen-o rayos ya me olvidaste Naruko-chan soy Naruto-dice el dándole una risa-¡no me agás burla mi hermano desapareció ase diez años!-gritaba muy enojada-pero es verdad Naruko-chan -.

Ella solo se le ocurrió preguntar-dime algo que solo Naruto sepa-dijo ella aun enojada-la ultima vez que nos vimos me preguntaste si iría a comer ramen con ustedes ya que era nuestro cumpleaños pero yo dije que me sentía mal-dice el recordando esos dolorosos momentos-¡Oni-chan!-dice Naruko saltándole encima asiendo que los dos se caigan –Oni-chan te extrañe mucho no sabíamos dónde estabas y y y- dice llorando Naruko-shh no hace falta que digas nada Naruko-chan yo vine y no te volveré a dejar sola-dice el aun abrazándola en el piso-entonces vamos a decirle a okasan y otousan –dice Naruko parándose y jalándolo para que valla con ella pero el puso resistencia y dice-no podemos Naruko-chan ellos me ven como un demonio-(-a lo cual no están muy equivocados-)esto último pensándolo) y así Naruto le cuenta a Naruko como lo trataban y porque.

-y así Naruko-chan tú al tener solo parte del poder y la parte de luz no eras peligrosa sin en cambio ellos pensaban que yo al tener la el lado oscuro era solo un demonio por eso me trataban así los aldeanos y por eso tus padres no me querían me menos preciaban-termino Naruko cuando acabo de escucharlo solo se quedó pasmada llorando por lo crueles que habían sido con su hermano.

-por eso no les puedes decir que regrese si descubren que soy yo de nuevo me va a querer tener como arma si no lo ven ya-decía y Naruko solamente prometió no decir nada-Naruko-chan te quiero-decía el rubio abrazando a su hermana que se sonrojo-yo también te quiero Naruto-ni decía Naruko respondiendo el abrazo, Naruko alza su cabeza para ver a su hermano pero la acción de este la deja perpleja, el junto sus labios con los de ella, que sin mucho problema recibió gustosa a los pocos segundos por falta de aire se separaron-Naruto.-ni por qué lo hiciste-dice Naruko soltándose de su abrazo y separándose una distancia-somos hermanos no podem-pero se calló al percibir de nuevo los labios de su Oni-chan-no Naruto-ni-volvía a decir ella entre los labios de su hermano-ya no tenemos la misma sangre - decía el rubio aun entre sus labios-como creerte-pregunto ella recibiendo aun el beso del rubio-tu solo cree en mi te lo explico luego- y así Naruko ya más aliviada responde el beso que duro muuuuuucho tiempo que para ser el primer beso de la rubia no hacia mal entre bailes de lengua pequeños mordiscos y besos de labio labio, corrió tiempo pero de repente de oye una voz.

-Naruko-chan ya llegue Ttebane -dice la madre de esta, y los dos se despegan-Naruko chan no le digas y lo que no tenemos la misma sangre créeme te lo contare más adelante pero por favor créeme-dijo el rubio dándole un beso de despedida junto con una nalgada-y acuérdate que todavía tenemos que seguir-termina el rubio y salta en los tejado para irse dejando a una sonrojada Naruko.

Fin del flashback

Así es como encontramos a un Naruto dirigiéndose a la academia.

Ya en la academia se sienta en el lugar más alejado y sombrío para que nadie lo vea con la vestimenta del día anterior solo que sin su gabardina, espera a que lleguen todos y los ve pasar, cuando llega Naruko le guilla el ojo asiendo que esta se sonroje sin que nadie lo note, al rato llega el profesor iruka a dar los equipos (ya saben vámonos a los importantes)-equipo 7 uchiha sasuke, Naruko namikaze- la recién nombrada se golpea su cabeza contra la banca (-porque con el emo-)-y haruno sakura-mientras la recién nombrada comenzaba a hacer un baile ridículo diciendo-jajá vez ino-cerda el amor perdura-mientras la nombrada tenía sus propios pensamientos (-mientras me toque con ese rubio me conformo-)si había dejado de ser su fangirl, -su maestro jounin será hatake kakashi-termino el del peinado de piña.

-siguiente equipo numero 8 hyuga hinata, aburame shino y inuzuka kiba su jounin sensei será, kurenai yuhi-termino-equipo nueve aun activo siguiendo equipo 10 ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi- mientras la rubia pensaba (-con el vago y el inflado-) llorando en su mente-su jounin sensei será asuma Sarutobi.

-y equipo 11 Naruto sparda, su jounin sensei será kushina uzumaki-cuando termino de decir eso el rubio pensaba (-que suerte la mía que la persona que más quiero en este momento-) mientras el uchiha gritaba- es tan inepto que lo ponen con una sensei tan inútil y perr- pero no termino al ver al rubio enfrente de él agarrándolo del cuello y alzándolo, todos se sorprendieron de su rapidez nadie lo vio moverse ni siquiera Naruko que se había levantado para golpearlo al decir algo de su madre -vuelves a decir algo así y te juro que es lo último que esta lengua lograra a pronunciar en toda su vida-sacando un kunai y poniéndolo en la boca del uchiha y despertando una gran aura que irradiaba mucho terror haciendo que el uchiha le salieran unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Mientras la peli rosa que estaba sentada alado del no podía hacer nada ya que sentía miedo ante el rubio que irradiaba esa aura,-sparda Naruto suelta a sasuke –gritaba el sensei-ok – respondia el rubio con la cara un poco arrugada, y así lo suelta mientras se dirige a su banca.

**(-Naruto-chan todavía la defiende a pesar que haiga echo lo que te hizo-**preguntaba la zorra (-no sé porque lo hice Kurama-chan- )respondia** –(-yo creo que la quieres hacer una de tus zorras-)**respondia la pelirroja riéndose pensando que el rubio la regañaría pero dijo algo diferente (-no es mala idea al fin aun es una mujer hermosa y no tengo parentesco sanguíneo con ella-)(**yo solo brom-)**dijo ella siendo interrumpida por el rubio(-está hecho la cautivare y la hare una de mis mujeres-)mientras Kurama hacia una nota mental (-**nunca darle esa clase de bromas al rubio-).**

Al tiempo iruka sale del salón, la primera en llegar fue kushina mientras decía-Naruto sparda Ttebane te espero en el campo de entrenamiento número 15-dijo ella alegre-a hola Naruko-chan-dijo antes de desaparecen en un shunshin de agua.

(Campo de entrenamiento numero 15)

Kushina llego parándose en un tronco que estaba cercas de ahí y abriendo un manual de fuinjutsu pensando que a lo mejor el rubio tardaría en llegar sin en cambio vio como el rubio aparecía enfrente de ella con un shunshin de rayo-d d donde aprendiste eso Ttebane-decía la pelirroja (para mayo información tenía un traje jounin con su protector en el cuello)- a lo aprendí de un amigo-decía el flojo-cambiando de tema porque mejor no me hace mi prueba ya sé que lo del anterior examen nada mas era ver quien era acto para la prueba-dijo el-ya veo que eres muy listo-bueno como dijiste era solamente un preliminar se podría decir bueno tu prueba cera arrancarme un pelo - decía ella –tendrás que hacerlo antes de 5 horas-.

-a por cierto eso no quiere decir que no te ataque-dijo ella sonriendo mientras el rubio permanecía sereno-(-**Naruto-kun puedes aprovechar esto para dar a conocer tus 5 afinidades y que te den un permiso para tu clan y un terreno-)** sugirió la zorra (-buena idea Kurama-chan me asegurare de darte tu premio-) dibujando una sonrisa asiendo que la zorra también dibujara una pero lujuriosa..

-listo-pregunta kushina –claro—dice el–comienza-el rubio se esconde entre unos arbustos pensando (-con ella seria larga distancia y no tan fuertes para no revelar mi verdadera fuerza-)-te encontré dice kushina saltando con una mano llena de chakra y pegándole al arbusto para que saliera el rubio este dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, asiendo sellos de mano y gritando –raiton: _taigakuro (elemento rayo garra de tigre)_alzando una mano al aire y bajándola cayendo 4 rayos en forma de garra hacia kushina que evadió con gran dificultad el ataque (-es afín al rayo interesante-)pensó.

Naruto al ver eso dijo katon:_ hogeki (elemento fuego cañón de fuego)_ mientras inflaba su pecho asiendo que fuego saliera de su boca con una pequeña bala que kushina evadió fácilmente pero su sorpresa fue que la bala exploto asiendo que ella saliera volando contra un árbol cayendo elegantemente-eres afín a dos elementos Ttebane-dijo ella impresionada, el solo dibujo una sonrisa-no solo a eso-volvió a decir mientras sin hacer sellos de mano exclamaba -fuuton:_ hakai-ryoku (corriente destructora) _dando una patada al aire haciendo que una veloz corriente de aire arrastrara a la pelirroja con unos cuantos arboles asiendo que se cortara un poco.

-afín a tres elemento-grito-no he acabado- gritando sin hacer sellos de manos –suiton: _taki (elemento agua cascadas)_ mientras de arriba de kushina se creaba una corriente de agua que cayó sobre ella aplastándola contra el piso.

-afín a cuatro elementos-dice agitada -impresionante- mientras veía al rubio hacer sellos de mano- y para terminar- dice apareciéndole una sonrisa-doton_-keimusho no tochi (elemento tierra prisión de tierra) _debajo de kushina la tierra se movió encerrándola en un cúmulo de tierra solo su cabeza se dejaba a la vista, el rubio apareció detrás de ella agarro un ligero mechón de pelo y lo corto con un kunai-creo que pase-dijo con una sonrisa –kushina solo dijo-afín a los 5 elementos Ttebane- y se desmaya gracias a la presión de los jutsus.

Kushina estaba despertando y lo primero que vio fue una cama hecha de tierra con hojas de árbol donde estaba acostada, le llegan los recuerdos y abre los ojos sorprendida que su pupilo tuviera las cinco afinidades-veo que despertó-dice Naruto haciendo que ella voltee y lo vea con el torso desnudo y con solo un pantalón mojado.

La pelirroja muy sonrojada se volteaba y decía -pasaste pero antes de pasarte completamente tenemos que presentarnos y decir nuestros gustos, disgustos, sueños Ttebane-aun sonrojada y si voltear a ver al rubio-ooo porque no comenzamos con eso antes del combate-pregunta el rubio.

-Ttebane las personas se entienden mejor con los puño-dice volteándose pero al verlo de nuevo -¡PONTE ALGO TTEBANE!-gritaba sonrojada y volteaba rápido-que acaso no me veo bien- poniendo ojos de tristeza -e e etto-pronuncia ella jugando con sus dedos tipo hinata-jajja ok ok me pongo algo-y a si se coloca su camisa y chaleco.

-Bueno porque no comienza usted- sugiere el rubio- está bien-dice aun sonrojada volteando y jugando con sus dedos –soy kushina uzumaki, me gusta el ramen practicar con Naruko-chan encontrar a mi hijo perdido-eso ultimo con ojos llorosos **(-naruto-kun no presinto que este mintiendo-)**comunica Kurama desde el interior del ojiazul (-con que quiere enmendarce-)analiza (-sin en cambio eso no quita de mis planes quererla cautivar al fin ya no somos nada entre nosotros así que soy libre-)termino de pensar el rubio-me disgustan los pervertidos los que desprecian a los demás y a cierto rubio líder de la aldea-lo último susurrando pero el rubio lo escucha (-conque odia al maldito de minato, eso hace más fácil mi trabajo-)pensaba –y mi sueño es que mi hijo recrece-terminando queda un silencio incómodo.

-ok entonces voy yo-pronuncio para quitar la presión, lográndolo –me llamo Naruto sparda, mis gustos son el ramen el helado de fresa y la pizza (eso va a ser su comida favorita así que si van a existir en el mundo ninja) así como entrenar, mis disgustos son las personas que habandonan a su familia o las personas que desprecian a otros por su apariencia-cuando escucho esto kushina le llego un click a su mente (-Naruto-kun no no puede ser el pero se parecen mucho el nombre el cabello las marcas-)mi sueño antes era se hokage pero lo cambien por algo mejor-teminor-que es mejor que ser hokage-preguntaba curiosa la de pelo rojo-traes la paz al mundo-.

-ok bueno pasaste desde mañana practicaremos misiones de rango d así que prepárate-dice ella –mata ne-dice la ojivioleta y desaparece en un shunshin de tierra-mm al parecer no les informara de mis habilidades-dice el pensando que su antigua "madre" no era una chismosa.

**(-Naruto-kun porque no vas con el anciano y le dices de tus capacidades al fin él es el que clasifica las misiones y no creo que te delate, aparte no te gustara hacer misiones rango d-)**

Pregunta la zorra (-es verdad le diré creo que él no me traicionaría si no lo tendré que someter a mi Sekaijū ga nekkyo (mundo en llamas)-) termina de charlar con la zorra y desaparece en un shunshin de fuego.

Con Sarutobi terminaba de recibir los informes de los equipos, no sabía que hacia minato con todo e se tiempo libre, y se disponía a irse a su casa cuando de repente aparece una pequeña bola de fuego, dentro de ella estaba el rubio –o pero que haces aquí sparda-decía el anciano –o que malo es jiji- con tono medio llorón –ya no reconoce al niño rubio que le espantaba siempre-termino de decir el rubio, mientras el anciano solo unía los puntos.

Naruto eres tu Naruto namikaze-decía el anciano un poco exaltado-o no me diga con ese apellido pero si soy ese mismo-dice dando una risa abriendo sus brazos y recibiendo un abrazo de parte del anciano, ante la vista de todos se veía como un abuelo recibía a su nieto(y ante nuestra vista se veía gay),-Naruto que has hecho en este tiempo y porque no estabas te raptaron que te paso-preguntaba el anciano separándose y poniendo actitud un poco seria-bueno antes que nada quiero que mañana me pongas misiones de rango por lo menos b en adelante- decía el rubio.

-porque razón Naruto- decía (**-al parecer el anciano lo asimilo muy rápido-) **dijo la zorra (-un genjutsu ayuda a cualquiera a creer todo-) **(-¿ p pero cuando lo hiciste-)**(-jajaja soy tan rápido para que la biju más poderosa no me vea-)preguntaba burlón el rubio **(-o va calla presumido pero no puedo creer que lo haigas metido en tu Sekaijū ga nekkyo (mundo en llamas**)-)(-no, lo metí en ese genjutsu, lo metí en uno donde simplemente creyera más rápido-)-a es que yo estuve mis diez años entrenado-dice sorprendiendo al anciano-y aparte te diré mis capacidades pero prométeme no contarle a nadie y creerme—dice Naruto volviéndolo a meter en el genjutsu-o claro Naruto no puedo creer que te haigas hecho tan desconfiado-y así Naruto le cuenta desde que conoció a los tres hombres como paso sus pruebas que se regalaron como entreno, en pocas palabras le conto casi todo-entonces estas diciendo-pregunta el anciano-que tienes poder demoniaco-Naruto asiste-del demonio capaz de hacerle frente al más grande demonio de todos-Naruto vuelve a asistir-y tienes un arsenal de armas desconocidas que te hacen más que poderoso-Naruto dice si-y sobre todo que tienes un dojutsu que te hace tener las cinco afinidades así como secundarios y avanzados, dándote capacidad de potencializarlos ,dejando al byakugan y al sharingan como piojos en sus áreas, y puedes convocar legiones de demonios y por último que convocas cadenas que con un simple roce del enemigo lo descuartizan-termino mientras Naruto asistía con una sonrisa.

-no te lo creo del todo a menos que me des una demostración- reta el anciano mientras Naruto dice –ok pero vallamos a un mejor lugar- y así los dos desaparecen en un shunshin normal apareciendo en las afueras del bosque de la muerte.

Naruto y Sarutobi se internan en el bosque y se quedan cerca de un lago-bueno jiji que quieres que te demuestre primero-con una sonrisa –quiero que me muestres las capacidades de tu dojutsu- y Naruto solamente dice –kuroi me- mientras sus ojos se hacen grises completamente- está en mi primera etapa potencializa a mis afinidades- se dirige enfrente del lago y grita –suiton:_ taki (elemento agua cascadas)_- mientras el agua se levanta con una aura oscura como si fuera humo muy siniestra, y cae en picada como si corrientes de cascada se tratasen con una fuerza devastadora haciendo que la demás agua se levantara bruscamente, Sarutobi estaba sorprendido –eso es mi potencializarían lo puedo hacer con cada uno de mis cinco elementos-siguiendo con su

sonrisa-mi segunda etapa me permite convocar legiones de demonio- Sarutobi ve como sus ojos se hacen de color negro-_akuma no gundan (legiones de demonios- _mientras pone su mano en el aire rodeada de la misma aura de la de su antiguo jutsu, Sarutobi abre mucho sus ojos al ver como del piso salen sombras con forma humana –con esto no uso chakra uso mi energía demoniaca-Sarutobi abre sus ojos a niveles sobre humanos-y mi tercera etapa- mientras a sus ojos aun negros se le hace un pequeño punto blanco en el centro –raifurain (_líneas de vida) _– poniendo sus manos en el pecho y de su espalda salen 6 cadenas de color negro muy oscuro, mientras Naruto señala un albor, sus cadenas se dirigen al árbol y lo descuartizan dejando solo astillas .

Sarutobi tenía la mandíbula abierta a más no poder junto con sus ojos- y lo último te mostrare las armas que he podido sacar hasta ahora- mientras su mano brillaba de color dorado sacando a forcé edge y rebelión (-no sacare a ebony e ivory por que todavía no se usarlas bien -)y colocando cada espada en una mano asiéndole a un árbol cote en x pero no pasó nada, a los pocos segundos el árbol junto a otros 10 que estaban cercas se partieron en fila-bueno viejo esas son mis capacidades bajas- Sarutobi no creía que eran sus capacidades bajas con facilidad superaría a un jounin-entonces Naruto desde mañana aras misiones clase B, A y unas que otras S así que por lo mientras porque no comemos ramen yo invito- decía el anciano escondiendo muy bien su asombro.

-ok viejo-dice Naruto disponiendo a ir al ichiraku ramen –antes de llegar toma jiji- dice Naruto dándole libros de color verde rojo y azul mientras decía –estos son el icha icha edición jade, rubí y diamante-mientras Sarutobi veía esto con ojos brillosos – ¡c c c como conseguiste estos tesoros!-

Gritaba el anciano mientras Naruto solo dibujaba un sonrisa macabra recordando como los consiguió.

Flashback

Se encontraba a un jiraiya en un callejón, enfrente del una turba de mujeres en toalla con kunais, botes de madera ¿shampos? En manos tratando de matar al albino-entonces conque pagas para que te libre de esta ero sennin-decía un rubio a espaldas del albino-¡TE DOY MIS TRES OBRAS QUE NO AN SALIDO AUN PERO PORFAVOR SALVAME!- gritaba el albino mientras se volteaba y se lanzaba a los pies el rubio –ok pero suéltame-el sennin lo suelta –oigan mulecas por aca- tomando la atención el rubio todas las mujeres lo ven y el se quita la gabardina, chaleco y camisa mostrando su torso –A POR EL BOMBON-gritan mientras el rubio salta al techo y se da a la fuga, detrás del una turba de mujeres sangrando de la nariz.

-entonces ero sennin trato es trato- atrás del sennin se encontraba el rubio –p p pero como estas aquí-articulaba el albino-los kage bunshin tiene muchas funciones-

Fin del flashback

-los compre en una tienda rara- mientras el anciano no se la creía, y se fueron a ichiraku ramen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OTRO CAPITULO MAS KUSHINA SERA SU SENSEI CREN QUE EL RUBIO APROVECHE PARA ENAMORARLA COMENTEN SI LES GUSTARIA ESO O SIMPLEMENTE COMENTEN RECIBO DE TODO MATTA NE :3


	5. Chapter 5 primera misión S

**Ya saben Naruto no es de mi... bla bla bla comencemos.**

**Capítulo 4 primera misión S**

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto acostado recapitulando como se la había pasado todo el anterior mes de misión en misión la mayoría aburrida, solo espionaje, asesinatos, y cosas por el estilo, todavía no olvida la cara de kushina cuando Sarutobi le dijo que Naruto era nivel más avanzado que un genin y que por lo tanto tenía que hacer misiones más grandes, cabe mencionar que kushina consideraba absurdo que a un genin le pusieran misiones rang consideraba más absurdo como el rubio la hacía sin remordimiento y con gran facilidad ni siquiera minato a su edad lo hacía tan fácil.

Los pensamientos son interrumpidos por que alguien toca la puerta de su apartamento al abrirla se encuentra con un AMBU con mascara de jabalí que le dice que Sarutobi requiere su presencia y desaparece en un shunshin normal, mientras el rubio se pone su gabardina ahora de color rojo porque la anterior le recordaba al maldito de minato, y desaparece en un shunshin de hojas.

(Residencia namikaze)

Se encontraba a una kushina sentada en la mesa de su casa comiendo con su hija Naruko estos últimos días no se veía mucho con su hija solamente comían juntas y unas que otras veces entrenaban –entonces estas diciendo que el tal Naruto sparda es mi hermano-dijo la rubia a la peliroja (-rayos espero poder convencerla que no es el-)-no solamente sospecho es mucho el parentesco, el pelo rubio, el color de ojos, hasta las marcas en lo cachetes-responde la mayor –pero no crees que si fuera mi Oni-chan ya hubiera venido a verme o a alguien de nosotros, aparte se llamaría Naruto namikaze no sparda en su papeleo esta y te consta porque tú lo checaste personalmente-volvía a decir la rubia –tienes razón- agachando su cabeza y haciendo el momento un poco triste.

Alguien toca la puerta liberando ese momento al rato kushina responde con un entre y así entra un AMBU con mascara de jabalí diciendo –kushina sama, Sarutobi sama necesita de su presencia ahora- y desaparece en una cortina de humo, -Naruko chan orita vengo-recibiendo como respuesta un ok de Naruko.

(Al lado de la oficina del hokage)

-a que me mando a llamar viejo-decía Naruto entrando sin tocar –Naruto-kun tengo una misión para ti y kushina- respondia serio el hombre, y dejando pasar la falta de respeto del rubio-pero tendrás que esperar a que kushina llegue –viejo a que me mando a llamar Ttebane- decía la peliroja entrando igual sin tocar, y viendo al rubio y anciano (-otra-) piensa el anciano –bueno los mande a llamar porque tengo una misión para ustedes-.

-o entonces diga de que se trata-dice el rubio con tono divertido pensando (-por fin kura-chan volveremos a salir a asesinar unos cuantos desgraciado-)** (-ooo que bien trata de despertarme cuando entres en acción-) **responde la zorra y al poco rato no se vuelve a escuchar nada (-mm me pregunto si todas las bijus serán igual de perezosas-) –es una misión muy importante y si la cumplen posiblemente tendremos una alianza-dijo el de edad avanzada –esta misión es una rango S- sorprendiendo a kushina –pero viejo apenas Naruto es un genin no crees que es muy adelantado Ttebane- trata de excusar la peliroja –dime kushina acaso sparda ha tenido algún problema haciendo misiones de rango A y B- responde Sarutobi –bueno no Ttebane –dijo kushina jugando con sus dedos y asiendo que una ceja de Sarutobi se alzara pero lo deja pasar-bueno su misión es ir a kirigakure y ayudar a la rebelión a levantarse contra el ejército del actual mizukage yagura-dice el anciano leyendo un pergamino –porque se quieren alzar contra su kage-pregunta la de pelo rojo.

-porque el actual kage de kirigakure tiene un reino de terror asesinando a todo aldeano que tenga un gekkei genkai- **(-Naruto- kun mi hermana está dentro de ese tal yagura y según se, lo está controlando el mismo hombre que me controlo a mí cuando naciste-)** (-el de la máscara rara-)pregunta a su inquilina (-**si Naruto al parecer es tal el control que tiene sobre el que si lo tratas de liberar morirá-)**(-entonces mi única opción es asesinarlo-)vuelve a preguntar (**-si pero no será muy fácil él tiene control total con mi hermana aparte agrega parte de su chakra, tendrás que matarlo cuando tenga a mi hermana controlada-)** –su recompensa será de 2,000,000 de ryo y una posible alianza como ya he dicho- dijo Sarutobi –un subordinado del jefe de la rebelión los estará esperando en el parque más cerca de la entrada – termina el anciano.

-entonces cuando partimos anciano-dijo el rubio- lo antes posible-y así Naruto y kushina salen de la oficina-te espero en la entrada de la aldea en media hora- y desapareciendo en un shunshin de agua la de ojos violeta.

(Media hora después en la entrada de la aldea)

Naruto y kushina les daban sus permisos a los guardianes y se van saltando de árbol en árbol –cuanto tardemos en llegar kushina-chan- decía el rubio mientras kushina se ruborizaba por el sufijo y hacia cálculos-aproximadamente según mis calculo en 2 días y medio-termina aun ruborizada –y según mis cálculos en medio día- y así la agarra estilo princesa –p p pero que hace Ttebane- tartamudea la de pelo rojo poniéndose como un tomate-solo hago más rápido el viaje hime-sama-dijo el rubio.

-yo tengo un jutsu espacio-tiempo no tan rápido como el del hokage sama pero si algo movido- (-y tengo un movimiento demoniaco para evitar cualquier golpe aún más rápido-) pensando esto último-_Baunsu-sen no jutsu (jutsu líneas de rebote)- _y con eso ultimo sale saltando a una gran velocidad desde arriba se veía como un borrón rojo pasaba saltando de árbol a árbol a gran velocidad.

Kushina se sorprendió por la rapidez era verdad que no superaba al dios del trueno volador pero si era muy rápido, voltea a ver al rubio y este solamente agacha la cabeza y le sonríe – se ve hermosa kushina-chan-dice riendo galantemente **(-ya vas a comenzar Naruto-kun-)**(-si pero sabes que yo solamente digo lo que pienso de las mujeres-)**(-como digas-)**y termina su charla mientras kushina se pone igual o más roja que su pelo pensando (-este joven es muy guapo, simpático y muy fuerte, y si fuera mi Naruto-kun no se me insinuaría-)-gracias Ttebane- responde ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Al poco rato se queda profundamente dormida al sentir la calidez del rubio y entra al mundo de los sueños.

(Sueño de kushina)

Se encontraba un kushina besándose con un rubio muy familia en las orillas de un rio, ella piensa que era minato pero ve tres marcas en una mejilla del rubio, intenta poner resistencia pero el rubio la acuesta en el paso ligeramente, mientras le amasaba los pechos con una ternura infinita, cambia de escena donde se ve a un rubio y una pelirroja desnudos esta última cabalgando al rubio gritando y gimiendo –mm más Naru-kun-gemía mientras el rubio se sentaba y la agarraba de la cintura asiendo que las envestidas sean más rápidas y ya que estabas cerca se besaban con gran pasión –kushina-chan-decía Naruto entrando más rápido y fuerte.

(Con el rubio)

Ya había llegado a las puertas de kirigakure pero olio un aroma muy familiar **(-mm Naruto al parecer tu "madre" está soñando muy bien-)**(-jajá no fue necesario meterla en un genjutsu-)

-kushina-chan-decía el rubio moviéndola un poco tratando de despertarla –mmmm mas Naru-kun di mi nombre-asiendo que el rubio dibujara una sonrisa malévola.

(En el sueño de kushina)

-mmm Naruto-kun ya casi-gritaba una kushina siendo envestida por un rubio –mm kushina-chan aprietas muy bien- decía entre gemidos el rubio-¡kushina!-mmm Naru-kun más rápido por favor –kushina-por favor ¡KUSHINA-CHAN!.

(Con Naruto)

-KUSHINA-CHAN!- gritaba el rubio –que paso-dice ella despertándose perezosamente encontrándose con Naruto de frente, poniéndose muy roja-ya llegamos-dijo el rubio-o o ok-tartamudea de vergüenza poniéndose de pie.

-bueno kushina-chan tendremos que ir al parque mm- sacando un pequeño mapa-que esta por haya señalado con el dedo la entrada de la aldea un poco más a la derecha, y a si entran a la aldea al no encontrar a guardianes en las puertas.

-cómo es que puedes ver Naruto-kun-se quejaba la peliroja algo molesta ya que no veía muy bien el paisaje, mientras el rubio tenía su dojutsu activado, pero gracias a la neblina la peliroja no lo veía**(-Naru-kun ya te diste cuenta que nos vienen siguiendo verdad-)**preguntaba la de pelo rojo (-claro kura-chan al parecer tendré que desactivar mi dojutsu-)responde (-por cierto kura-chan si tengo que matar al tal yagura en su forma de control ¿no muere tu hermana? Y de cuantas colas estamos hablando-) preguntaba mentalmente el rubio.

**(-pues solo morirá su cuerpo y como somos bijus nos regeneremos rápido aunque nos cortes extremidades o inclusive la cabeza, y no hables tan confiado el tal yagura tiene mucho poder, y las colas digamos que su control es el del sanbi no kyodaigame o la tortuga de tres colas-)**(-Jajajajajajajajajaja-) se carcajeaba el rubio (-**porque la risa Naruto-kun-)** preguntaba la biju algo rara (-no te acuerdas que tenía yo el chakra de las tres colas cuando tenía solo cinco años, y aparte soy un demonio-) respondia **(-solo no te confíes Naru-kun acuérdate no subestimes a tu oponente-).**

-que hacen ustedes aquí-pregunta alguien a espaldas de la de rojo y el rubio, haciendo que la peliroja ponga guardia, y el rubio solamente voltee apagando su dojutsu y ocultando mucho de su chakra-mmm creo que tendría que responder un konoha es protegida por la hoja-decía el rubio mientras la de pelo roja escuchaba esto extrañada –COMO SABES LA CONTRASEÑA-gritaba el desconocido a un lejos para que no lo vean –nosotros venimos de konoha para ayudar- decía tranquilo el rubio y con una sonrisa de gala en su cara.

A si el hombre se dispone a acercarse con un joven detrás del (vamos a ahorrarnos sus descripciones son ao y chojuro) –mis más sinceras disculpas pero como unos jounin apenas capacitados nos pueden ayudar-decía el del parche.

Kushina ante esas palabras estaba bastante enojada ella odiaba que la menospreciaran cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, el rubio la agarra de la mano para que se calme, ella se sonroja por el acto –es lo mismo para un ANBU jubilado que se implanto un dojutsu perteneciente de los hyuga- decía el rubio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –como supiste eso- decía calmado pero por dentro estaba bastante asombrado.

-digamos que es s-e-c-r-e-t-o-termina de decir mientras el hombre del parche dice –mi nombre es ao y el de aquí- señalando al joven que estaba alado del-se llama chojuro-mientras el joven un poco serio decir –síganos-.

Al poco rato llegaron a un lugar apartado de las demás casas cerca del bosque, el de edad avanzada hace unos sellos de manos y grita kai, mientras toca un árbol ese árbol cae y sale unas escaleras debajo del árbol, Naruto y kushina aun bajan tomados de la mano y lo que ven deja con un mal sabor de boca a nuestro amigo rubio y a la peliroja asiendo que se soltaran, enfrente de ellos estaban unas alcantarillas donde a los lados se encontraban hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños en estado nada agradables solamente iluminados con velas muy desgastadas.

Mientras caminaban Naruto pensaba en lo que esos niños sufrían al no tener una gran infancia, casi como el tomando un cariño instantáneo con los niños.

Caminando se percataron que las personas los veían con miedo en sus rostros, y el joven respondiendo al nombre de chojuro se queda en guardia en la puerta.

Al poco rato llegan al lugar más apartado enfrente de ellos, una puerta de madera algo desgastada a si ao toca la puerta recibiendo un delante de una voz femenina.

(Ya saben cómo es mei terumi en shippuden así que no la describo) –Que te trae por aquí bombón- preguntaba la de ojos verdes con una sonrisa seductora en su cara recibiendo varias reacciones, una de negación por parte de ao. De furia por parte de la peliroja, y una sonriente de un rubio –lo mismo que hace un ángel en el infierno- haciendo sonrojar a la de pelo rojo castaño, y el con su sonrisa burlona en su rostro que nunca se le quita.

Ao lo veía con ojos abiertos ese extraño apenas llegaba y logro lo que miles de hombres no hacer sonrojar a la indomable mei terumi, mientras la anterior nombrada pensaba (-me hizo sonrojar a mi mei terumi-)se preguntaba (-interesante-) afirmaba, haciendo que ese rubor se le quitara, mientras los dos se quedaban viendo.

Ante la vista de kushina esa mujer era una zorra –VENIMOS A AYUDAR CON LA REBELION PODRIAMOS VER AL JEFE DE LA REBELION TTEBANE- decía firmemente la peliroja, mientras terumi tenía un pensamiento (-celos-).

-la están viendo- dice la de ojos verdes –mei terumi para serviles más a ti guapo- dice lanzándole un beso al rubio, haciendo enojar más a kushina (-porque me enojo yo estoy casada, por desgracia no puedo tener celos-) ante estos pensamientos se pone más serena.

-cambiando de platica venimos a ayudar con los planes de rebelión, que tienen al reino de terror del actual mizukage yagura por asesinar a los portadores de kekkei genkai- dice de repente el rubio con actitud relajada sentándose en una silla, subiendo los pies arriba de la mesa de la cabecilla de la rebelión mientras kushina se mantenía seria pensando en lo que tenía que sentir por el rubio).

(-Hombre muerto-) pensaba ao pero cuando vio que la de pelo rojizo solo rio por debajo de la actitud quedo paralizado (-o dios rubio-) alababa en su mente a nuestro héroe, el de edad avanzada.

-quisiera saber con cuantos de sus hombres poseen kekkei genkai y cuantos son ninjas solamente ninjas no niños, también quisiera saber cuántos subordinados tiene aproximadamente el tal yagura- preguntaba el rubio.

-mmm nuestras filas de ataque cuentan con 3000 hombre mientras los de yagura 5000, de esos 3000, 500 poseen kekkei genkai mientras los demás no- dice leyendo un pequeño pergamino que saco de uno de los cajones de la mesa.

-me imagino que los que tienen kekkei genkai la mayoría son hyoton y los regulares su elemento es agua, su índice de kekkei genkai es muy baja e de suponer que la mayoría se esconde por miedo a ser presuntos portadores- termina, mei solamente rio un poco por debajo y con su sonrisa aun seductora die –correcto-.

Kushina que había dejado de pensar en sus sentimientos por el rubio se unía ala platica –porque quieres saber eso Naruto-kun-preguntaba un poco dulce (-no puedo creerlo ella es la habanera sangrienta-) pensaba el del parche.

-primero pienso que en un mes estaríamos listos para un ataque frontal- dice sorprendiendo a todos por ese plan tan tonto –el tal yagura tiene que ser alguien muy inteligente y se pondrá a pensar que lo atacarían por puntos ciegos dando más refuerzo ante esos puntos-dijo el rubio- mientras debilita a la parte frontal, y a si en el tiempo que tarden en llegar su parte frontal estará en débil- termina.

-pero nuestros shinobis solamente llegan a nivel chunin y unos pocos jounin-interviene ao -quiero que reúnas a todos sus hombres en un campo de entrenamiento, el más grande que tengan-interviene el rubio –pero si entraste en una alcantarilla como creíste que tendríamos campos de concentración este-dice la de pelo rojizo pero se queda callada al no saber su nombre.

-Naruto sparda, y usted preciosa chan- dice el rubio parándose de su silla y agarrando la mano de mei besando el torso como todo un caballero, -mei, mei terumi-dice ella con esa sonrisa seductora –y la preciosura que me acompaña- dice el rubio posicionándose al lado de kushina – es kushina namikaze- haciendo a kushina ponerse más roja que su cabello.

-el vegete que está aquí- dice mei posicionándose alado de ao –se llama ao-dice asiendo que el hombre maldijera en su mente –y contestando a tu pregunta mei-chan-dice el rubio ruborizando casi imperceptiblemente a la de cabello rojizo por el sufijo nadie la había llamado así.

-si tienen una rebelión en unas alcantarillas obviamente tienen que tener un lugar de entrenamiento- a si mei le decía a ao que juntara a los hombres en el campo de entrenamiento, mientras kushina estaba segura de algo en mente gracias a todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando en esa conversación (-cautivar al rubio-).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TAN TAN TAN AI ESTA EL CAP ESPERO LES AIGA GUSTADO COMENTEN SI LES GUSTARIA UN LEMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP Y SI CON KUSHINA, MEI O CON LAS DOS. BUENO YA SABEN COMENTEN MATTA NE :3


	6. Chapter 6 que comience la diversion

**YA SABEN LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR NO SON MÍOS .. BLA BLA BLA COMENCEMOS. **

**Capítulo 5 que comience la diversión.**

Naruto, kushina ,ao y mei se encontraban enfrente de las filas de ninjas situado en un campo de entrenamiento un poco alejado del bosque escondiéndolo bien gracias a la neblina y los arboles- aquí están todos nuestros ninjas Naruto-kun- decía con su sonrisa seductora y misteriosa mei.

-bueno mei-chan- quisiera que tus ninjas aprendieran todo lo que puedan de jutsus de defensa, y un poco de ataque-decía el rubio –y para que no se te complique buscarlos- dice sacando dos pergaminos de dentro de su gabardina roja-este pergamino contiene técnicas muy poderosas de defensa, un apenas dos de ataque de suiton- dijo el rubio dándole un pergamino a mei que estaba amarrado en un listón de color azul naval-y este otro es de técnicas hyoton, muy buenas en defensa como en ataque a mediana distancia-

Cuando termino de decir aquello el rubio todos los presentes se sorprendieron, ya que no era muy fácil conseguir pergaminos con técnicas hyoton, se consideraban inexistentes esos pergaminos.

-Naru-kun donde conseguiste algo como eso- interviene kushina, llamando la atención de todos inclusive de los ninjas que se preguntaban quién era aquel rubio –s-e-c-r-e-t-o- contesta el rubio juguetonamente.

-y por qué quisieras que aprendieran más de defensa Naruto-kun-dijo la líder de la rebelión –solo confían en mi mei-chan- responde el rubio, y así mei toma la palabra –ok Naruto-kun por lo mientras ao los llevara a sus cuartos- dándole una sonrisa un poco lujuriosa al rubio que devolvió, mientras kushina se tragaba las ganas por arrastrar a la ojiverde.

Ao los llevaba a su cuarto dejando a una mei con un chojuro, que se unió a ella después de hacer sus rondines, dando órdenes de entrenamiento. Así ao los llevo a sus habitaciones que estaban juntas una de la otra.

Una semana después de eso mei manda a llamar a Naruto y kushina, al poco rato llega kushina junto a un Naruto con solo su gabardina sin nada debajo dejando ver su torso trabajado, dejando a una kushina muy roja, y a una mei lamiéndose los labios.

-nos mandó a llamar mei-san- saliendo de su sonrojo kushina- si, los mande a llamar para probar sus habilidades en batalla- responde terumi parándose se su silla y llamando a chojuro –kushina se enfrentara con uno de mis mejores ninjas- en ese instante aparece chojuro entrando por la puerta- chojuro tendrás un combate de practica con kushina-chan- ordena mei al joven de pelo azul –y tu Naruto-kun- dice dándole una sonrisa de esas que congelarían a cualquier hombre gracias al miedo.

-te enfrentaras conmigo así probaremos como es que peleas- y sin decir más ao, chojuro, mei, kushina y Naruto salen rumbo a el campo de entrenamiento personal de mei.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que era un lugar muy boscoso y con la neblina más densa haciendo la vista un poco más difícil.

Así mei le dice a kushina y chojuro que es un duelo de practica y que no se dañen mucho –listos- pregunta mei a los dos recibiendo un –si Ttebane- de kushina y una asistencia con la cabeza de chojuro –comiencen- grita mientras se aleja una distancia prudente de kushina y chojuro, junto con Naruto y ao.

A si kushina saca un ninjato de color negro, contra chojuro que saca su espada vendada, haciendo que las espadas choquen mientras, desde ese choque siguieron diversos choques de espada a gran velocidad, a siendo un gran espectáculo en el uso de kenjutsu.

Kushina dando un corte en forma de diagonal asiendo aleja un poco a chojuro, que con un salto se alejó del filo del ninjato de kushina, y como respuesta de este se dando un giro lanzando un corte a kushina con gran fuerza, kushina logro parar el golpe con gran dificultad mientras pensaba, (-con el tendré que ir un poco más enserio-) y así agrego chakra a su ninjato desviando la espada de chojuro, que aún estaba sobre el ninjato, y en un movimiento velos clavo el ninjato en el piso asiendo que este gracias a la gran cantidad de chakra se abra, asiendo tambalear a chojuro.

Ante esto kushina lanza tres kunai con sellos explosivos contra el de cabello azul que al notarlos se aleja pero era muy tarde y no se aleja mucho asiendo que una pequeña onda de fuego lo lance un poco tirándolo cerca de un árbol, y dejando una enorme capa de humo, chojuro cuando se iva a parar siente como un filo de kunai está sobre su nuca –creo gane Ttebane- decía kushina.

Mientras el de cabello azul solamente se sorprendió por su rapidez, y como escondía su chakra ya que no la pudo sentir.

-bueno ahora es mi turno y el de Naru-kun-decía la mujer seductoramente, cosa que devolvió el rubio haciendo que kushina se salga del campo de entrenamiento muy disgustada, y así entran mei con Naruto poniendo a ao como analizador de la batalla –están listos- grita ao, recibiendo un -por supuesto- de mei y un –nací listo- de Naruto, ambos poniéndose en guardia –comiencen- grita ao.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, pasando una ligera corriente de aire moviendo el cabello de tanto mei como Naruto, mientras los dos tenían risas cautivadoras y aterradoras en sus caras, haciendo el momento tétrico e incómodo para los observadores inclusive kushina que se sentía muy atraída ante esa faceta del rubio.

De repente Naruto lanza 3 kunais a mei sin en cambio ella esquiva muy fácilmente dando un brinco atrás, Naruto ve eso como una apertura y susurra –rebelión- todos ven como la mano derecha de Naruto saca una luz azul y de ella sale una espada gruesa con un filo curvo hacia dentro en cada lado y arriba del mango una figura de esqueleto con un cráneo (**-Naruto-kun vas a usar energía demoniaca contra ella-)**pregunta Kurama (-solo un poquito kura-chan-) respondia el rubio (-**ok pero no te vayas a pasar y mates a tu futura zorra-)**terminaba de decir la biju mentalmente.

Mientras los demás cuando vieron la espada se quedaron sorprendidos de cómo siendo tan gruesa Naruto la pudiese sostener con solamente una mano y levantarla hacia su hombro.

-¡que comience la fiesta!- grita Naruto mientras coloca su espada en posición hacia su espalda con su mango en dirección hacia arriba con el filo apuntando arriba, mei ve esto como una apertura y se pone a hacer sellos de mano –yoton: yogan gorobu (elemnto lava: globos de lava)- grita mei terminando sus sellos de mano, inflando sus mejillas y lanzando una bola de lava en dirección a Naruto.

Todos al ver esto comenzaron a suplicar por el rubio –drive- grita el rubio mientras su espada se hacía roja y la lanzaba en un corte de 180 grados en vertical de abajo a arriba.

Lo siguiente que vieron los demás fue como la bola de lava se partió a la mitad pasando a los lados del rubio, que sonreía con burla –por qué ríes Naru-kun- gritaba kushina –por eso-decía el rubio señalado al frente y lo que vieron los demás los dejo pasmados, mei se encontraba incrustada en un árbol, -c c como- decía tartamudeando ao que no vio que paso.

-creo perdí- se escuchó a mei decir despegándose del árbol cayendo con su respiración agitada, haciendo que pararse le sea imposible no se explicaba como un solo golpe la había derrotado.

Naruto se le hacerla a ella cargándola estilo princesa –que fue lo que paso- se preguntaba kushina, pero mei escucho eso y respondió pegando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio que aun la cargaba –al parecer el ataque de Naruto no solamente corto a mi técnica sino que siguió de largo dándome y lanzándome con una fuerza que hizo que me debilitara instantáneamente-dice mei sorprendiendo a todos ya que nadie vio como siguió el ataque.

Después de eso Naruto llevo a mei a su oficina y la curo.

y así paso el mes Naruto con kushina y mei entrenaban a los ninjas en jutsus de suiton, mientras a los de hyoton solamente los supervisaban, en ese tiempo kushina se fue haciendo más íntima con Naruto y se enamoró del rubio y este tenía un poco de sentimientos asía ellas mientras mei veía al principio a Naruto como un objeto sexual pero después fue queriendo más al rubio dándose cuenta que era diferente a los demás y un buen partido para futuro esposo.

Y es como nos encontramos a una mei con su típica vestimenta, kushina. Ao, y chojuro con trajes jounin, y por ultimo el rubio que traía un pantalón de cuero con unas botas de combate y solamente una gabardina morada en la parte de arriba sin nada debajo y abierta dejando ver su torso-bueno a las 17:00 horas atacaremos la entrada frontal directamente- dice Naruto –quiero que sus ninjas se dividan en 3 escuadrones, que atacaran cada punto de la residencia del mizukage – sacando de dentro de su gabardina un mapa y extendiéndolo en una mesilla que estaba cerca asiendo que los cuatro vieran el mapa – el escuadrón 1 será liderado por ao, el dos será liderado por chojuro y el tres será liderado por kushina-chan- dice el rubio en tono emocionado – el primer escuadrón atacara el sur de la mansión- señalando la parte del mapa que indicaba el sur y su ruta de ataque –el segundo escuadrón por el este , y el tercer escuadrón por el oeste- mientras yo y mei atacamos el frente ya que serán pocos van a llamar la atención de los demás haciendo que se dirijan ai nosotros atacaremos a las 17:00 horas el escuadrón 1 a las 17:15 horas el segundo a las 17:30 horas y el ultimo escuadrón atacara a las 17:45- decía enrollando el mapa.

A las 18 horas todos se reunirán en la entrada norte y aran una barrera con sus jutsus de defensa y me dejaran pelear contra yagura- cuando termino de decir eso ao que había desarrollado un respeto al rubio dijo –eso es un suicidio Naruto-san- recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de kushina y mei –no se preocupen por mi tengo mis trucos –riendo macabramente.

Después de eso kushina junto con ao y chojuro hicieron sus escuadrones y mei se queda a solas con el rubio es su oficina.

Naruto se acerca de repente a ella la agarra de la cintura y de da un beso bastante apasionado que ella recibe casi instantáneamente, Naruto al poco rato pide permiso de entrar en su boca empujando la lengua, a lo que ella recibe gustosa abriendo los labios haciendo un increíble baile de lenguas explorando cada quien el dulce sabor del otro, Naruto posa sus manos en el trasero de mei amasándolo con maestría mientras ella pone sus manos en la nuca de este aferrándolo más a ella, después de unos 30 minutos alguien toca la puerta, haciendo que los dos se separen para disgusto de la ojiverde.

-no te preocupes mei chan cuando termine esto tendremos mucho tiempo libre- dice Naruto guillándole un ojo y dándole una nalgada, mei salta tantito ante este gesto y sonríe lujuriosamente, el rubio abre la puerta y así entra ao –ya está todo listo solamente necesitamos las ordenes.

Y así Naruto y mei salen rumbo a las salidas de la alcantarilla, cuando sale enfrente de ellos ve como los ejércitos los esperan y ahí Naruto dice –HOY NINJAS DE LA NIEBLA VAN A SER LIBRES- corta de repente –NO VAN A TENER POR QUE ESCONDERCE NI DE QUE TEMER- con tono grueso y a la ves fresco infundiendo animo a los ninjas que estaba un poco inseguros –HOY PELEAN POR SU LIBERTAD ASI QUE CADA VES QUE MATEN UN MALDITO CIERVO DE YAGURA SIENTANCE LOS MAS DICHOSOS- entusiasmando más a los ninjas y dejando perplejos a kushina, mei y ao -¡HACI QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!- grita el rubio alzando un puño al aire.

Todos los ninjas dice -¡HAI!- alzando un brazo como señal de guerra imitando al rubio, y así se ponen en marcha rumbo a la residencia de yagura.

(17:00 con mei y Naruto)

Mei y Naruto se encontraban enfrente de los que parecía ser un gran edificio parecido al del hokage solamente que con murallas alrededor y unas grandes puertas enfrente mei –chan lo que veras te lo explicare después- dice el rubio con actitud fresca, parándose de en seco-Kuroi me itami no sen iroai (_ojos negros mil sombras de dolor) – _grita el rubio muy fuerte alarmando a los que estaban de guardia mando por refuerzos.

Alrededor del rubio se ve como del piso se levantan sombras con aspecto humanoide unas otras sombras parecían que tenían cuernos y cada una diferente, mei se queda pasmada viendo como los ojos del rubio se hicieron negro, a continuación todas las sombras atacan enfrente de la residencia del mizukage-que comience la diversión- grita el rubio sacando a rebelión de su mano derecha y lanzándose contra la turba de ataque seguido de una mei todavía un poco impresionada.

(17:15 con ao)

Ao veía como un ninja llegaba con los ninjas que cuidaban la parte sur de la residencia de yagura, y les decía al líder algo en el oído lo siguiente fue como varios ninjas se fueron corriendo a la parte norte del lugar-ATACAQUEN- gritaba ao mientras todos los ninjas se iban corriendo a la entrada norte del lugar haciendo sellos de mano o con ninjatos y espada, así como kunais.

(17:30 con chojuro)

Chojuro con sus ninjas estaban escondidos mientras veía como poco a poco los ninjas que cuidaban la entrada este se iban alejando a las entradas sur y norte –COMENZAD- gritaba chojuro y así los ninjas del segundo escuadrón lanzaban jutsus de ataque contra la entrada oeste.

(17:45 con kushina)

Kushina se encontraba en la parte oeste detrás de ella una multitud de ninjas escondidos entre los árboles, cuando vio que no había muchos ninjas ya que se iban a diversas direcciones grita –A POR ELLOS- mientras saca su ninjato y golpeaba el piso haciendo que este se abriera y seguido salen ninjas con ninjatos y kunais en mano.

(18:00 entrada norte de la residencia de yagura)

Naruto sacaba su espada en un cuerpo que estaba boca abajo y como las sombras iban desapareciendo en la tierra –mm que aburrido- decía poniéndose su espada en la espalda solamente mei lo veía con ojos abiertos –que pasa mei-chan- pregunta el rubio-c c cómo pudiste acabar con todos ellos tu solo- articula con asombro –te dije que después lo decía- en ese instante aparecen y kushina detrás de ellos una enorme cantidad de ninjas no se veían muchas bajas.

-al parecer funciono tu plan Naruto-san-decía ao llegando al lugar junto con los otros dos –todavía no acaba- dijo divertido el rubio mientras de la entrada de entre los cadáveres un joven con cabello arenoso con ojos violetas y una extraña cicatriz debajo de su ojo con un bastón en su espalda se abrían paso entre los cadáveres del piso.

-TU ERES YAGURA-KUN- gritaba Naruto con su sonrisa de burla en la cara, el joven de corta estatura se para en seco y dice si con la cabeza-QUISIERA PELEAR CONTIGO-grita a lo que todos los ninjas piensan que es un suicidio.

-VOSOTROS QUEDARSE ATRÁS Y HACER TODO TIPO DE ESCUDOS QUE LES ENSEÑAMOS- gritaba el rubio a los ninjas que si rechinar por el miedo que tenían asía yagura lo hicieron.

-QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA- gritaba el rubio mientras su mano izquierda brillaba dorado y la derecha azul, sacando de la izquierda a forcé edge y de la derecha a rebelión lanzándose contra yagura, corriendo a gran velocidad.

Cuando estaba cerca de dar un golpe a yagura este saca su bastón y se cubre de las dos espadas (-como ese bastón puede contra un corte de mis espadas-)**(-te dije que era fuerte, a por cierto muy entretenida tu masacre aunque gastaste mucho poder demoniaco-)**(-no te preocupes todavía tengo poder para mi modo demonio-) yagura lanza su bastón en vertical de abajo arriba lanzando un disco de agua que gracias a que estaba muy cerca del rubio le dio de lleno.

Naruto salió volando 5 metros atrás de yagura cayendo elegante mente mientras tenía una sonrisa siniestra pensando (-esto será interesante-) y así Naruto se vuelve a lanzar contra yagura que vuelve a bloquear con su bastón las dos espadas, mientras yagura ase esfuerzo adelante empujando un poco atrás al rubio lanzando un golpe contra el rubio a gran velocidad que logra bloquear con sus espadas, comenzando así un gran duelo a mucha rapidez, los espectadores solo veían como chispas volaban de un lugar a otro.

Naruto lanza un corte de 180 grados con rebelión en horizontal, yagura se cubre pero gracias a la fuerza del rubio lo lanza hacia atrás a si Naruto da otro brinco hacia atrás escondiendo a rebelión y gritando –KUROI ME- sus ojos se hacen de color gris.

-ao como va Naruto- decía mei a ao –n n n no puede ser un nuevo dojutsu- decía ao tartamudeando –como- repetía mei –los ojos de Naruto se hicieron grises- decía dejando curiosos a todos.

De regreso con nuestro héroe Naruto gritaba –suiton:_ taki (elemento agua cascadas)-_ mientras de arriba de yagura se creaba una columna de agua con una aura negra tan siniestras pareciendo humo de muerte.

Lo siguiente que los espectadores vieron fue como esa columna caí en picada contra yagura a gran fuerza haciendo un gran sonido y un cráter mientras el agua seguía cayendo.

-lo logro Ttebane- gritaba kushina emocionada –no todavía no- poniéndose serio ao.

El rubio veía el cráter pero no vio a yagura **(-Naruto cuidado-) ** gritaba la zorra pero era muy tarde, yagura apareció tras Naruto y lo golpea con el bastón lanzándolo en el cráter, -bola de agua de isobu- dice susurrando yagura lanzando dos grandes bolas hacia el rubio dándole de lleno haciendo el cráter más grande gracias a una explosión inmensa, los espectadores estaban más que preocupados cuando –jajajajajajajajajaja- se escucha de dentro del trates que estaba entre charcos de agua gracias a las dos técnicas, todo el campo de batalla estaba lleno de agua.

El rubio separa sin su gabardina dejando ver su torso un poco golpeado gracias a la técnica –jajaja- volvía a reí como maniático –interesando- caminaba con la vista gacha, y desaparece en un borrón apareciendo enfrente de yagura depositándole un golpe en la mandíbula lanzándolo al aire antes de que callera Naruto aparece arriba de el dándole un cabezazo lanzándolo al piso, con gran potencia haciendo que el piso se cuarteara poco.

Y antes de que yagura se parece el rubio le da una patada lanzándolo a gran rapidez contra los arboles partiendo 5 seguidos, y así Naruto sale corriendo a gran rapidez hacia el cuándo llega hacia el empiezan los golpes dando una gran masacre a yagura que a cada golpe sangraba un poco en el área afectada.

Ao estaba incrédulo ante lo que veía –que pasa ao- decía mei muy desesperada ya que desde que Naruto lo lanzo no se vio nada –l l lo está golpeando sin cesar- articulaba muy suave el del parche, sorprendiendo a todos inclusive a los pocos ninjas que estaban más cercas de ellos.

-JINTON: KOSEI NO BAKUHATSU (_elemento polvo explosión estelar)- _mientras se alejaba hacia atrás del muy golpeado yagura sin hacer seños de mano aplaude y de ese aplauso sale una gran onda de luz hacia yagura.

-boooooooooom- una gran parte del bosque que rodeaba a la residencia de mizukage desapareció en un haz de luz haciendo todo polvo, los espectadores veía una gran explosión de luz en el bosque –SABE USAR JINTON- gritaba ao muy sorprendido sorprendiendo más a los espectadores.

Naruto veía la destrucción pero sabía que yagura no había muerto ante eso, lo siguiente que los demás vieron fue como del bosque salía un gran rugido, mientras el rubio salía ante la vista de todos, yagura se encontraba tirado muy mal herido –GRRRRR- grita haciendo que su masa corporal fuera creciendo y gracias a eso desgarrando su carne dando paso a una grisácea, mientras de su espalda salían tres colas en forma de latico grises.

-los espectadores veían en el bosque como una figura se iva levantando de tamaño colosal – es el sanbi- gritaban los ninjas –HACED LOS ESCUDOS YA-gritaba Naruto a los ninjas mientras estos hacían escudos con sus elementos igual que mei, kushina , ao y chojuro, no muy convencidos de dejar pelear a Naruto contra esa vestía.

Naruto al ver que todos hicieron sus escudos los voltea a ver y grita –DELEITENCEN CON ESTE ESPECTACULO- mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con una mano en su estómago y otra hacia atrás.

El sanbi ve a Naruto y lanza una gran bola de agua mientras Naruto pensaba (-no ocupare todo mi poder contra el-) Naruto esquivo la bola con gran dificultad brincando gracias a su rapidez, Naruto veía el panorama lleno de agua pensando, (-el agua tiene una gran debilidad, solamente un poco más de agua y listo-) con una sonrisa torcida.

El sanbi lanza una de sus colas a Naruto que le da de lleno lanzándolo contra el piso creando un cráter gracias al impacto mientras con sus demás colas golpeaba a Naruto, el sanbi se lanza para atrás abriendo su boca creando una bijudama alarmando a los demás, -AHORA HACEIS SUS ESCUDOS MAS FUERTES- gritaba Naruto todavía tirado dentro del cráter y aliviando a los demás que pensaban que el rubio estaría muerto, y los ninjas empiezan a hacer escudos cubriéndose entre si creando una gran capa de escudos que los protegía.

Y así el biju lanza la bijudama contra Naruto que la recibe de lleno creando una gran explosión en una cortina de humo –NARUTO- gritaron tanto kushina como mei queriendo ir con el rubio que había roba sus corazones pero son detenidas por ao y chojuro.

-booooooooooooom- se escucha desde dentro de la nube de humo haciéndola disipar, se veía como el rubio estaba envuelto en una capa morada, cubriendo su cuerpo y regenerando algunas heridas que tenía haciendo sus ojos rojos y su pelo rubio blanco, la capa de energía morada se adentra en el rubio dejándole sus ojos rojos y el pelo blanco.

Naruto con su nuevo aspecto se lanzaba contra el sanbi sacando a rebelión, mientras corría el sanbi lanza una cola contra Naruto el esquiva ladeándose hacia la derecha mientras brinca subiéndose a su cola y corriendo brincando hacia su cara y dándole un golpe con gran brutalidad a la cara del biju que gracias a la brutalidad se ladea y cae de lado.

-los espectadores tenían su mandíbula cayendo al piso, al ver como el rubio tiraba con un solo golpe a la gran bestia de tres colas.

-ME DIVERTISTE MUCHO SANBI- gritaba el rubio mientras el sanbi se paraba y lanzaba sus tres colas contra el rubio queriendo penetrarlo pero este las esquiva dando brincos y ladeándose.

Naruto se pone a hacer sellos de mano gritando –SUITON: TAKI _(ELEMENTO AGUA CASCADAS)- _mientras el vórtice de agua se abría arriba del gran biju bajando en picada sin hacerle nada a la bestia, los espectadores veían este movimiento muy tonto a ver como el rubio lanzaba un ataque suiton a una bestia de agua, pero vieron como Naruto no acababa ahí asiendo seños de manos- raiton: sen seru (elemento rayo :rayo celular)- decía el rubio pegándole con su mano al piso que estaba lleno de agua, haciendo que la corriente de esta llegue hasta el sanbi con gran fuerza –GRRRRRRR- se quejaba el sanbi gracias al dolor que sentía mientras las corrientes no dejaban de torturar a la bestia **(-Naruto por que le distes mucha potencia al jutsu-).**

(-solamente quería estar seguro que el sanbi sufriera aparte ese chakra nos es nada para mí-), mientras el sanbi que aun tenia corrientes por su cuerpo rugía de dolor Naruto ve esto y saca a rebelión aun con su apariencia demoniaca, dando un gran brinco y gritando –MUERE SANBI- mientras hacia su espada hacia arriba y lanzándose a la cabeza del sanbi contándola en un golpe, la cabeza del sanbi rodo cayendo de la gran altura estrellando contra el piso salpicando de sangre, mientras en el cuello de la bestia salía un geiser de sangre salpicando al rubio que tenía una sonrisa torcida , mientras sus ojos se volvía a hacer azules y su pelo rubio.

El sanbi solamente cae de lado mientras sus cuerpo comienza a desaparecer poco a poco como si de copos de nieve tratase, los espectadores inclusive los conocidos de Naruto lo veían con gran respeto y miedo ante esa sonrisa psicópata que no favorecía nada a que estuviese bañado de sangre –EL SANBI A MUERTO- gritaron todos los ninjas acercándose al rubio que en un haz de luz escondió a rebelión –gracias- decían unos ninjas mientras otros solo lloraban, y el rubio tenía una sonrisa en su cara, esa sonrisa que eras una sonrisa de despreocupación mientras decía –HOY EL REINO DE YAGURA TERMINA- alzando su mano al aire seguido del todos los ninjas.

(Tres días después de que yagura muriese)

En esos tres días kiri quedo sin mizukage e hicieron una fiesta en honor al héroe de la rebelión que duro dos días.

En este mismo instante Naruto se encontraba empacando sus cosas para irse ya que su misión había acabado con éxito y tenía que regresar a konoha en dos días, mientras Naruto empacaba una sombra abre la puerta de su cuarto y se interna en el sin hacer ruido, Naruto percibió quien era el intruso y puso un sello en el cuarto para que nadie oyese lo que en esa noche pasaría mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de lujuria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

MUAJAJAJAJAJA AQUÍ ACABA EL CAP QUISE POSPONER EL LEMON PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP Y ASI USTEDES ELIGIRAN QUIEN SERA LA INTRUSA QUE ENTRO EL EL CUARTO DEL RUBIO ;) BUENO MATTA NE ¡COMENTEN!


	7. Chapter 7 dos días sin dormir

**Naruto no es de mi bla bla bla comencemos.**

**Capítulo 6 dos días sin dormir.**

Nuestro queridísimo héroe rubio se dio cuenta de la intrusa dando una sonrisa de lujuria combinada con carillo asiéndole un toque muy raro, el rubio se quita su gabardina y deja ver todo su torso bien formado, agarra una toalla y se mete a la ducha de su cuarto, dejando en silencio el cuarto donde hace poco se encontraba.

Mei terumi líder de la actual terminada rebelión se había infiltrado al cuarto del rubio escondiéndose detrás de un sofá que apenas llegaba a esconderla, se disponía a espiar que hacia el rubio, pero vio algo que la dejo totalmente roja, el rubio se quitó su gabardina y agarro una toalla metiéndose en la ducha, el cuarto quedo en silencio y al poco rato se escuchó el agua cayendo, dando señal que el rubio empezó su baño.

Mei se encontraba rememorando por que se metía al cuarto del rubio.

(Flash back)

Una semana desde que llego el rubio y la habanera sangrienta, el rubio mei y kushina se encontraban dando clases a los usuarios de suiton separándose en grupos de tres alejándose cada quien del otro, a los 30 minutos se escucha una disputa en el grupo de Naruto, seguida de ello un instinto asesino totalmente abrumador asiendo difícil el respirar a todos inclusive algunos ninjas de la rebelión tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y otros tenían manchas en los pantalones.

Con mucha dificultad para no desmayarse gracias al instinto asesino mei se dirigía al grupo de Naruto abriéndose paso con las manos, cuando llego vio como un ninja algo grande estaba siendo ahorcado por el rubio quien lo tenía del cuello alzado unos 15 centímetros del piso, estaba realmente sorprendida como el rubio podía soltar es cantidad de instinto asesino tan grande.

Naruto se da cuenta que algunos lo observa entre ellos mei solamente empuja al ninja que se había desmayado gracias al temor, y sale rumbo del campo de entrenamiento, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

Mei ve como kushina se acerca a ella y las dos ven como ao tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca entreabierta –que sucedió aquí ao- decía mei un poco calmada, ao no respondió seguía en la misma posición -¡AO!- grito mei asiendo despertar del trance tanto a ao como a los demás ninjas que hasta ahora se encontraban igual que ao.

-así terumi-sama- que sucede- dijo ao todavía un poco aturdido -¿Qué sucedió aquí?- respondia y cuestionaba la de pelo rojizo –a es que no sé cómo decirlo… mm Naruto la defendió- decía ao tratando de buscar palabras de su boca que a pesar de salir del trance seguía entre abierta, las dos pelirrojas solamente se cuestionaban como es que el rubio la defendió si era una desconocida y no se hablaban casi nunca solo cuando entrenaban y solamente una o dos palabras.

-¿me podrías explicar cómo sucedió ao?- cuestiono la líder de la rebelión –es que el sujeto de haya- señalando a donde se encontraba el sujeto aun desmayado que Naruto ahorcaba –él dijo que ustedes terumi-sama era un puta y a lo mejor quería exterminar a yagura porque él no se quiso meter con usted- decía ao saliendo de completamente del trance, las dos pelirrojas veían al sujeto desmayado y tenían ganas de hacerlo despertar y volverlo a tortura –pero a velocidad extraordinaria Naruto-sama- sorprendiendo a las de pelo rojo desde cuando era que el sujeto llamaba así a Naruto –llego y le agarró del cuello amenazándolo que si volvía a decir eso de una dama hermosa y buena como usted no viviría más que una mosca- las presentes solamente se sorprendieron aún más porque era que el rubio la defendió ya estaba resuelto. Simplemente porque el rubio era un caballero.

Así paso el tiempo y mei se fue acercando al rubio que aunque tuviera una fachada de chico problema no era así simplemente quería traer la paz al mundo y proteger a sus seres queridos un sueño algo grande pero muy hermoso a la vista de mei, mei se fascinaba con el rubio tenía todo lo que su hombre ideal tendría, era caballeroso, poderoso, y con su instinto y su forma juguetón y coqueta de ser asiéndola enamorarse locamente del rubio.

Algo que ella no sabía era que el rubio desde que la vio se le hizo una mujer hermosa y con un corto tiempo viéndola supo que era amable enamorándose igualmente de la líder de la rebelión solamente no consideraba apropiado decírselo así de simple en solo tres días.

(Fin del flash back en el cuarto de nuestro amigo rubio)

Mei se había perdido recordando ese momento así como recordaba cómo cada día el rubio hacia que ella se enamorada más, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que sintió una presencia detrás de ella, asiéndola voltear lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo del rubio semi mojado con la toalla en la parte la cintura cubriéndole a ahí hacia abajo.

Mei sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban algo que no le gustaba pero el rubio pensaba que se veía hermosa, Naruto no pierde el tiempo agachando el depositándole un beso tiene a mei que de poco en poco fue tomando más intensidad, mei estaba impresionada pero sabía que el rubio no era tan inocente y sabía lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante.

Mei invita la lengua del rubio a entrar en su boca abriendo ligeramente sus labios, el rubio supo cómo que quería decir eso así que casi instantáneamente su lengua se encontraba explorando la boca de mei, así pasaron los dos un gran rato mei con cada minuto se fue parando más y agarro al rubio por la nuca, el ojiazul la agarro de la cintura, aun en ese beso que parecía irrompible y que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romper ya que para ellos era el mejor manjar, el rubio bajo más sus manos de mei, agarrando el carnoso y firme trasero de mei que al sentir el contacto de las manos masajeando su trasero gimió casi por naturaleza aun en labios del rubio.

Naruto subió una mano hacia la delantera de mei masajeando ligeramente en círculos uno de esos pechos tan grandes y apetitosos, el rubio rompió el beso y sin pedir permiso desgarro la ropa de mei dejándole ver un sostén de color negro sujetando los firmes pechos de esta, Naruto quita el sostén y comienza a masajear uno de los pechos mientras que su boca estaba sedienta del otro no tardo casi nada en depositar su boca en el pezón duro del pecho libre de mei, chupándolo con su lengua el forma de círculos y dando ligeros mordisco arrancándole gemidos de placer de mei, Naruto a cada gemido que daba mei un gran bulto debajo de la toalla de este crecía de más en más, cuando el de cabellera dorada termino de darle un tratamiento especial al pecho derecho de mei siguió con el otro, ahora amasando el pecho derecho con las manos y jalando ligeramente su pezón y con él se encontraba en un gran banquete saboreando el pecho suculento de la peliroja, mientras esta se encontraba en su propio mundo de placer agarrando la nuca del rubio.

El rubio recostó a mei en la cama y el todavía en el labor de su pecho izquierdo baja de poco en poco de los pechos hasta su vientre plano con ese ombligo sexy así bajando más y más posándose entre las piernas de mei abriéndolas aun con la ropa interior de esta puesta Naruto la baja poco en poco dejando ver la mojada parte de mei.

No tardando empieza a masturbarla con un dedo el cliptoris al principio –aa más Naru-kun a haaaaa- era lo que articulaba a decir la peliroja líder de la rebelión, Naruto comenzó metiendo un dedo en la intimidad de mei que gemían con más intensidad –aaaa aaaaaa chúpala aaa Naruto aaa kun- articulaba a decir entre gemidos de placer mei.

Naruto no se hizo de rogar posando sus labios en la intimidad de mei que ante el contacto de la lengua del rubio con la de su parte intima, arquea su espalda mientras su piernas apretaban la cabeza del rubio, clara señal de un brutal orgasmo.

La peliroja terumi respiraba agitadamente, sus pechos se levantaban y caían aun acostada, tratando de regularizar su respiración, el rubio se para chupándose los dedos con una sonrisa lujuriosa –mmmm exquisito- decía sacándose un dedo de la boca en tono sensual, -pero ahora te toca a ti darme placer- mientras en un movimiento rápido se quita la toalla.

Mei se sentó en la cama –mmm lo tenías bien guardado rubio- en tono sensual decía mei, acercándose a la dotación del rubio, agarrándola sin pena comenzando a masajearla con la mano –aaaaa- era lo único que decía el rubio al sentir las manos suaves y cálidas de mei.

Mei acariciaba la cabeza del dotado miembro del rubio, chupándose los labios ya que tenía una gran tentación de metérselo en la boca a ver a que sabía, su tentación fue más fuerte y se metió el miembro del rubio a la boca bajando, comenzando a tratar de meterse lo más que podía pero no era ni la mitad, comenzando así su ligero balanceo de cabeza de adelante atrás, para placer del rubio que le tenía moviendo su cabellera rojiza de lado.

Mei disfrutaba de esa suculenta comida se notaba a leguas ya que aunque tuviera el miembro del rubio en su boca gemía, pasaron así unos minutos –aaaaa mei me vengo aaa- decía Naruto gimiendo –mm dame tu semilla Naru-kun- decía comiéndose la gran pija del rubio a mas velocidad, el rubio en un acto impulsivo la agarra de la nuca y acelera el movimiento adelante atrás de la cabeza de mei, en una estocada introduce su miembro completo en mei, descargando una cantidad abundante de semen.

Mei trato de tomar todo el semen del rubio pero simplemente era mucho sacando el miembro del rubio de su boca y poniéndose las manos debajo de su barbilla para que el semen del rubio no callera, degustando el sabor del rubio.

-y lo más importante está por llegar- dijo el rubio cuando la peliroja dejo de tragas la semilla del rubio, Naruto no espero y cargo a la desnuda mei que seguía en el suelo arrodillada estilo nupcial y depositándola en la cama, no había necesidad de palabras para lo que iba a ocurrir, cuando Naruto la acostó, mei abrió sus hermosas y bien delineadas piernas abriéndole paso e invitando al rubio a entrar, mientras abría sus manos como si quisieras darle un abrazo a Naruto, este último no la hace esperar y se posa entre las piernas de mei entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

Naruto empieza a penetrarla de poco en poco mei gemía gustosamente cada que el miembro de Naruto entraba más en ella.

Ya completamente dentro de la peliroja, el rubio se queda viendo a sus ojos sin moverse, ella queda embobada ante esos mares azules –te amo mei-chan- dijo Naruto besando a mei dulcemente, cuando termino el beso mei se encontraba llorando –que paso mei chan ¿te lastime?- dijo el rubio alarmado tratando de salir de mei, pero ella enreda sus piernas en la cintura del rubio para que no saliera –lloro de felicidad Naru-kun yo también te amo- dijo mei con un tenue sonrojo en su cara.

El rubio pone sus manos en los lados de la cara hermosa de mei y con los pulgares limpia las lagrima, besándola cuando ya están limpias y con ese beso comienza el movimiento de caderas de cada uno quería disfrutar de la sensación del otro –aaaaaa- gemía mei mientras el rubio incrementaba de poco a poco el movimiento de caderas hasta hacer un movimiento salvaje.

-haaaaa aaaaaa Naruto aaaaaa kun aaaa mas rápido aaaa mas- decía mei con dificultad entre gemidos- el rubio asiéndole caso en un patrón entra, sale incrementa sus movimientos a de caderas dándole estocadas realmente placenteras a la peliroja.

-haaa Naru-kun aaa me vengo- decía mei, Naruto incremento aún más las envestidas –aaaa mei-chan yo igual aaa- decía Naruto igualmente entre gemidos –por favor aa Naru-kun aa dentro de mí- dijo mei, Naruto en una estocada salvaje se clava completamente en mei esta última arqueando su espalda -¡ME VENGO MEI-CHAN/NARU-KUN!- gritaron los dos en sincronía gracias al brutal orgasmo que ataco a ambos.

Naruto cae de lado de mei en la cama los dos respirando agitadamente y viéndose las caras –mei-chan te amo- dijo el rubio dándole un corto beso cargado de ternura a mei –yo igual Naru-kun- dijo está dando una risa de amor al rubio, mei se da una vuelta quedando de espaldas del rubio aun acostada el rubio la abraza por detrás depositando besos en la parte trasera de su cuello, y espalda, -tenemos dos días mei-chan- dijo juguetonamente Naruto a espaldas de mei.

En dos días no se supo nada de Naruto y mei, kushina estaba bastante preocupada por el rubio solamente veían al rubio cuando iba por comida, y cuando lo veían tenía la ropa mal arreglada cuando le iban a preguntar el no respondia ya que parecía bastante apurado y se echaba a correr y se encerraba en su cuarto.

Así pasaron los dos días y hoy era el día en que Naruto se iría de regreso a la aldea de la hoja, todos en la rebelión se encontraban en las entradas de la aldea, despidiendo a Jūkyo kiri (la neblina morada) como se le apodo al rubio gracias a su gabardina morada que llevo ese dia que derroto al mizukage de kiri.

-Naruto-kun júrame que me visitaras- decía mei cariñosamente al rubio dándole un abrazo y un beso enfrente de todos sorprendiéndolos, nunca vieron venir eso, cuando se separaron del beso Naruto dijo –vendré por ti mei-chan solo espérame- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo más a los espectadores los dos se abrazan y se dice –te amo mei-chan/Naruto-kun- decían los dos –solamente no trates de conseguir muchas "amigas"- dijo mei a su oído, ella ya sabía que el rubio tendría que tener más de una esposa, pero no le importo mientras pudiera estar con el rubio.

Naruto se separa y se despide de todos junto a kushina que pensaba que no tendría una oportunidad con el rubio poniéndola bastante deprimida, pero lo aparentaba.

Los dos salen de las puertas mei llorando cómicamente con un pañuelo agitando la mano y alrededor de ella una aura rosa con rosas de colores, los demás de la aldea junto con el rubio y kushina tenían una gota en su nuca.

Ya con un tramo lejos Naruto agarra a kushina estilo nupcial sonrojando ligeramente a kushina, pero ese sonrojo se va cuando recordó a mei y Naruto besándose, Naruto utiliza su jutsu espacio/tiempo y desparece en un borrón morado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno un cap más espero le haya gustado

¿Qué les pareció el lemon es el primero que hago?

¿Quién quisieran que fuera la siguiente de en tener una noche de "juegos" con Naruto?

Las encuestas para el harem siguen en pie MATTA NE!


	8. Chapter 8 una mas

**Naruto no es de mi bla bla bla y un poco de bla comencemos**

**Capítulo 7 una mas **

Minato se encontraba revisando los papeles de los genin después de llegar de una "misión" muy importante según él, mientras revisaba los papeles de su hija viendo que solo tenía misiones rango d pensaba en darle una misión de más alto calibre para ella, encontrando una misión en nami no kuni (país de las olas) la misión era rango c y parecía fácil tenías que escoltar a un constructor de puentes.

Minato la pone a la mano y manda a llamar un ANBU para que le hable al equipo 7, en eso tocan la puerta el dice que entren así entra kushina.

-que haces aquí kushina- dijo minato con rencor en su voz, deteniéndose un minuto y viendo que tenía traje jounin.

-vengo a informar la misión que hice con mi equipo genin- sorprendiendo a minato que no tenía idea que su esposa tuviera uno.

-al parecer no lo sabias Hiruzen me pidió ser jounin sensei de un genin- articula kushina viendo como minato no buscaba nada.

-y que equipo eres- decía un minato más calmado en su silla y poniendo la mano en los expedientes de genin para buscarlo.

- es el quipo 13- decía cortante kushina ya que no quería pasar tiempo con el hokage.

Minato buscaba los papeles del equipo 13, no tardo mucho al parecer Hiruzen tenía prioridad con ese equipo que estaba en primero a pesar de ser el último.

Minato tenía sus ojos sobre abiertos junto con su boca en forma de O al ver que ese equipo había realizado 15 misiones rango b 8 rango a y una rango s que estaba en proceso y que al parecer si cumplieron ya que vio a sus "querida esposa" con él.

Su expresión de asombro cambio a una de odio puro frunciendo las cejas, ese equipo estaba conformado por Naruto sparda pero la foto tenía el pelo amarillo, minato cunado lo vio no le cupo duda era el "demonio" que separo a su familia.

Por su parte Naruto se encontraba camino a ichiraku, tardo un poco en llegar ya que las mujeres se le quedaban viendo ya que tenía solo una gabardina morada en la parte superior de su cuerpo, y al le gustaba recibir esas miradas ya que en su cara se veía una sonrisa depredadora.

Naruto llego a ichiraku y se sentó llamando al viejo teuchi pero no salía al poco rato llego una joven que para los ojos de Naruto era hermosa y no estaba nada siego la muchacha era muy hermosa -que se le ofrece- decía la joven con un rubor en las mejillas al ver a nuestro protagonista –mm meda un plato de ramen de cerdo este- decía Naruto al no saber el nombre de la joven –a disculpe me llamo Ayame- con el rubor en las mejillas todavía –y yo me llamo Naruto para lo que necesite- parándose de su asiento tomando la mano de la joven y besándola en el dorso decir que la joven estaba rojísima estaba de falta.

Ayame no podía articular palabra ese rubio hiso lo que ningún hombre ha hecho, acelero su corazón en tan solo segundos.

Ayame para salir de ese momento solo dijo torpemente-mucho gusto- y se fue a la cocina casi corriendo a preparar el pedido del rubio.

**(-Naruto-kun ¿también vas a por ella?-) **dijo Kurama en la mente del rubio (-no lo sé kura-chan tal vez es bonita y tiene una aura alrededor de ella que detona alegría-) **(-Naruto-kun amas a mei-) **cambia a totalmente de platica Kurama con un tono de voz resentido (-si, Kurama-chan pero también te amo a ti no las amo igual a cada quien las amo de diferente manera Kurama-chan-) Kurama al oír eso se en contento enormemente por un lado se le estaba olvidando que Naruto tenía que crear un clan y ahora no le volvía a cuestionar más sabía muy bien que el rubio las amaría por siempre por ser como son.

Después de 15 platos de ramen en 10 minutos Naruto se pone en marcha para ir a casa de una pelinegra que hace mucho no sentía.

Naruko se encontraba en la mansión namikaze abriendo la puerta con pesar y frustración en su rostro que por alguna extraña razón estaba rasguñado cómicamente –maldito gato me las pagara algún día- decía cansada la rubia desplomándose en un sillón, hace tiempo que no veía a Naruto y su madre, ella sabía que su madre era la sensei del rubio pero su madre nunca quiso decir nada sobre su entrenamiento con el rubio.

Kushina se encontraba entrando en la puerta de su casa viendo a Naruko maldecir a un gato, ella sabía muy bien que ese maldito gato era el temor de todos los genin –hola Naruko-chan- saludaba kushina a su hija que gracias al cansancio que se veía en su cara se quedó dormida.

-mmm que tierna se ve dormida, si tan solo Naruto-kun estuviera con nosotros- decía con sentimientos cargados en la frase, cargando a Naruko y llevándola a su cuarto, en un relámpago de recuerdos entran todas esas escenas donde ellos hacían de lado al rubio donde lo veían golpeado por los malditos aldeanos que ahora se encontraban arrepentidos, de sus ojos una lagrima se asoma gracias a ese sentimiento de culpa.

Cuando termina de dejar a Naruko en su cuarto y acostada con la lagrima en sus ojos amenazando con salir más piensa que a lo mejor sería bueno ir a comer un "poco" de ramen e ir con su amiga mikoto para hablar un rato.

Kushina sale de su casa y va directo a ichiraku ramen a comer después de 1 hora de más de 20 platillos de ramen sale rumbo al complejo uchiha para visitar a su amiga, pasando de calles llenas de aldeanos que al verla la saludan cortes mente y con respeto a calles desoladas, después de la masacre uchiha esas calles parecían fantasmas nadie se atrevía a entrar en ellas, porque según un rumor decían que el fantasma de itachi se encontraba todavía ahí protegiendo a su madre de los hombres que se atrevían a acercarse a ella.

Con esos pensamientos llega a la casa de su amiga al tocar la puerta no recibe ningún tipo de respuesta de nadie solamente silencio, toca de nuevo pero está en igual silencio, con el miedo que algo malo le haiga pasado a su amiga entra en la casa, caminando por la sala que estaba en penumbras, sasuke se había mudado de casa ya que según el niño emo "necesitaba entrenar solo sin estorbos" kushina sigue caminando en los pasillos en dirección al cuarto de su amiga.

-mmmmm más duro aaa más duro por favor- kushina escuchaba una voz femenina decir de dentro del cuarto claramente de su amiga, apareciéndole un rubor instantáneo en sus mejillas, con la curiosidad se recarga en la puerta del cuarto de su amiga –mmmm me vengo Naruto-kun me vengooooooo- escucho gritar y gemir a su amiga del otro lado de la puerta impresionada por el nombre (-no puede ser Naruto-kun él se fue hace mucho a su casa-) pensaba kushina –yo también me vengo mikoto-chan aaaaaa- escuchaba una voz masculina muy similar a la de Naruto, con esa curiosidad abre poco la puerta de la recamara de mikoto para ver, con cuidado para que no la oyesen.

Cuando abrió a un nivel que sea capaz de ver la peliroja sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa, ahí estaba su amiga en plena relación sexual, pero lo que más le impresiono ver al rubio encima de ella besándola y moviéndose brutalmente contra su amiga que se veía muy complacida.

-MIKOTO-CHAN ME VENGO- decía Naruto rompiendo el beso con esa voz tan sensual y ronca –YO TAMBIEN NARUTO-KUN – gritaba claramente perdida en el placer la pelinegra.

Kushina presencio como su amiga y su estudiante se encontraba en plena relación sexual en el momento justo de su clímax.

-Naruto-kun te amo- dijo una mikoto respirando agitadamente –yo también te amo mikoto-chan- decía Naruto tumbándose al lado de mikoto y poniéndole su brazo como almohada, mikoto se acercó al el abrazándolo cariñosamente y poniendo su brazo como almohada.

Los dos se quedaron viendo –Naruto-kun eres malo- con tono infantil y golpeando muy ligeramente el pecho torneado del rubio -¿por qué lo dices mikoto-chan?- preguntaba el rubio –hace tiempo que ya no nos veíamos ni siquiera mandabas cartas- respondia inflando los cachetes de forma tierna mikoto –es que estaba muy movido miko-chan- dijo el rubio apartando un mechón de pelo de la última mujer uchiha.

-con las demás del clan-preguntaba –no simplemente entrenando miko-chan- respondia, la peliroja espía no sabía a lo que refería con el clan.

Naruto beso a mikoto repentinamente con pasión y amasando los pechos de esta dijo –la noche es joven- mientras seguía su labor de masajes en pechos de una mikoto más que excitada. Kushina se queda observando viendo como el rubio de masajes pasa a lamer la intimidad de la uchiha, la peliroja por su parte va bajando su mano por dentó de su ropa hacia cierta parte.

4 largas horas de sexo por parte del rubio y mikoto, estos se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos del otro.

Kushina afuera de la puerta se encontraba en el piso con cierta zona de su pantalón jounin mojada y respirando agitadamente, con su otra mano en el pecho.

Al siguiente día kushina tenía que presentarse a entrenamiento con su genin y ahí estaba sentada sobre un tronco leyendo un manual de fuinjutsu la verdad ella nunca entreno al rubio el solamente aparecía la saludaba y desparecía entre árboles, por más de que ella lo intentara seguí no podía rastrearlo inclusive una vez llamo a un hyugan de la rama secundaria pero este dijo que el rubio no había rastros, ella en verdad estaba sorprendida el rubio se había escapado de un dojutsu.

-buen día kushina-chan- decía Naruto llegando con un shunshin de rayo –buen día Naruto-kun- con tono de voz baja, con cara roja y tratando de no ver al rubio desviando su mirada hacia los árboles.

Naruto no le dio mucha importancia y se fue rumbo al bosque el en verdad no entrenaba en ese bosque solamente hacia aparentar que si en verdad se iba al bosque de la muerte.

Ya en el bosque de la muerte el rubio estaba enfrente de un lago con diversas rocas de gran tamaño y de apariencia muy resistente.

El rubio que tenía chaleco de cuero rojo y camisa negra se desabotona las mangas de la camisa y las remanga para arriba.

(-kura-chan que crees que pase si intento sacar una arma con alguna afinidad-) dijo el rubio a la zorra interior que tenía.

**(-a que te refieres Naru-kun-)** preguntaba Kurama (-ya sabes trato de invocar una arma y le pongo una de mis afinidades-) respondia **(-de donde sacaste esa idea-)** volvía a preguntar (- es que cuando estaba en mi prueba lograba sentir armas de diferentes formas unas me quemaba unas me electrocutaban y así-) respondia de nuevo el rubio **(-no pierdes nada con intentar-) **dijo Kurama en mente de Naruto.

Naruto se pone en un pose extraña abre ligeramente sus piernas y levanta las manos uniéndolas en forma de triángulo como si sostuviera algo, cerrando los ojos, Naruto empleo a concentrarse y la primera afinidad que se le vino a la mente fue el rayo.

Después de 30 minutos en la misma posición una corriente eléctrica se veía que subía desde los pies poco a poco a la cabeza y subiendo por las manos en la extraña pose donde se veía se comenzaba a formar pequeñas corrientes tomando forma de cuerpo de espada medieval poco a poco en forma de pequeñas líneas de electricidad.

Y después de un momento a otro en un haz de luz eléctrico rodeaba al rubio cunado este abrió los ojos y bajos las manos vio algo que hiso que dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro enfrente del se encontraba una espada estilo medieval y alrededor de ella pequeñas corrientes eléctricas azules.

-Alastor- dijo en un susurro algo le decía que la espada se llamaba Naruto con una sola mano hace dos clones de sombra y los manda al otra parte del lago donde se encontraban las rocas.

_-fuuton. Hakai-ryoku (elemento viento corriente destructora)_- gritaron los clones desde el otro lado del lago lanzado cada uno una patada a Naruto **(-¡Naruto estás loco el viento le gana al rayo!-)** gritaba Kurama, pero el rubio no le hacía caso este lanzo un corte en horizontal pero no pasó nada, a los pocos segundo las corriente se fue viendo era muy chica pero de un momento a otro se hizo inmensa chocando con el jutsu de viento de los clones y deshaciéndolo casi instantemente, pasando por los clones desasiéndolos y chocando a su vez con las rocas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una cueva se observaba una mesa muy grande rectangular con 3 figuras sentadas alrededor de ella-que hacemos con su hijo minato-san- decía una figura que parecía a una momia ya que estaba vendado –que tal si lo uso como uno de mis experimentos, tu dijiste danzo que ese rubio tiene un dojutsu que no se ha visto- decía una persona con rasgos de víbora y muy pálida –tal vez orochimaru pero sería mejor en los exámenes chunin- decía minato –porque dice eso minato-san- dijo danzo –porque quiero ver las capacidades del demonio- en la cara de los tres se dibuja una sonrisa enigmática y maligna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lo decidí dejar ahí lo siento por no actualizar seguido no he podido ya que unos amigos quieren una novela de zombis con harem y la estaba haciendo unos capítulos más.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap.?**

**¿Quisieran a sakura en el harem? No se me agrada pero no con el toque de gritona y niña fan.**

**¿Si personajes de otros animes se trataran de encontrar (mujeres) con el rubio díganme y veré si puedo ponerlas.**

**¿Quisieran más capacidades para el dojutsu del rubio?**

**¿Qué otra arma de devil may cry quisieran que sacara Naruto?**

**En el próximo cap. responderé comentarios lo siento no he tenido mucho tiempo**

**Bueno hasta la próxima :D**


	9. Chapter 9 misión contra los scarlet

**Naruto no es de mi bla bla bla comencemos.**

**Capítulo 08 misión contra los scarlet.**

Una semana después de que kushina vio como Naruto y su amiga tenía un encuentro se veían para su supuesto entrenamiento kushina no sabía cómo mirar a los ojos del rubio.

Kushina leía su manual de fuinjutsu mientras el rubio había desaparecido enfrente de la peliroja aparece una cortina de humo mostrando a un ANBU –Hiruzen sama necesita a su equipo- dijo el ANBU desapareciendo en el acto kushina se para dispuesta a buscar al rubio pero este aparece frente e a ella con su shunshin tradicional de rayos.

-vamos- dijo cortantemente y serio cosa rara en él ya que siempre tenía una sonrisa o actitud de depredador y zorruna pero esta vez estaba molesto.

Llegaron a la torre rápidamente ya que el rubio y la peliroja no eran simple jounin.

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de Sarutobi este hablo- los necesito para una misión rango s- emocionando a Naruto y poniendo un poco nerviosa a la peliroja apenas el rubio tenía poco de ser genin y ya le había puesto dos misiones rango s cierto que era fuerte pero esto era algo anormal.

-y que tenemos que hacer- dijo Naruto con la clásica sonrisa zorruna muy de él.

Hiruzen saca un pergamino y lo extiende -tiene que ayudar a exterminar un clan el clan scarlet- cuando dijo esto Naruto y kushina abrieron los ojos una los abrió por impresión que pasaba lo mismo que en konoha y el otro por emoción –tendrán que ayudar a una mujer que fue encargada a exterminar el clan su nombre es erza scarlet- cuando dijo esto los ojos de kushina se agrandaron más estaba pasando lo mismo que con itachi y en la cara de Naruto se dibujó una sonrisa.

-y porque son un peligro- pregunto kushina –es simple ellos planean exterminar a los señores feudales del suna y de kumo y la joven scarlet nos ayudara ya que no está de acuerdo a parte ellos poseen un jutsu prohibido que hace que invoquen armaduras capaz de provocar grandes daños y ayudan a dormir y aumentar la fuerza y manipulación del elemento de la armadura y déjame decirte que no solo poseen una armadura- dijo analizando algo del pergamino.

-y al parecer son inmunes a genjutsu ya que desde niños son entrenados para tener una mente fuerte- dijo kushina estaba sorprendida como exterminaría a un clan así de fuerte.

-en esta misión el sigilo y la precisión es la clave saldrán hoy en la tarde tomen sus permisos para salir de la aldea encontraran a la joven scarlet en la entrada de kumo- así tomaron los permisos y se van a su casa a empacar y kushina a despedirse de su hija pero cuando llega encuentra una nota que dice que iría a su primera misión rango c.

Naruto llega a su casa y empaca una carpa simplemente ya como era un demonio solido no necesitaba comer ni dormir mucho solo lo hacía por placer.

Al poco rato se encuentran en la entrada de la aldea kushina da el permiso a los guardianes y salen al poco tramo Naruto la agarra del hombro y las piernas y en un movimiento la carga de nuevo como princesa.

-antes de que digas mejore mi jutsu de líneas de rebote _bimurain (líneas de luz)-_mientras inclinaba ligeramente las rodillas y se impulsaba hacia delante como el nombre del jutsu lo decía solamente se veía una línea de luz morada pasar por todo el lugar.

Kushina veía al rubio que tenía su vista en el camino en las mejillas de kushina apareció un sonrojo y pregunto –Naruto-kun te gusto- esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio que casi pierda la consternación del jutsu parándose en seco.

Antes de que kushina pensara algo erróneo Naruto dice –y como no gustarme- kushina ante esta respuesta se sonroja mucho, Naruto ni le dio tiempo de componerse y le da un beso aun en sus manos kushina no tardó en responder ante este beso pero a su mente le llegaron los recuerdos de mikoto y mei pensando mal del rubio separándolo un poco disgustada con ella misma.

-y mikoto y mei- dijo kushina pero al saber su error se tapa la boca –espera como sabes de mikoto- dijo el rubio, kushina estaba rojísima más que antes.

-kushina que sientes por mí- pregunto el rubio tratando de esquivar lo anterior –no lo sé- dijo kushina pero para Naruto era claro que si lo sabía y ella estaba enamorada del como el de ella.

-te diré que yo te amo pero como tengo en mis manos un dojutsu tengo que tener muchas esposas y novias- kushina estaba disgustada un poco pero si tenía que pasar con eso para estar con el rubio le valía un ninja no tiene una gran vida.

-y ambie te amo Naruto kun- dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando Naruto dibuja una sonrisa no juguetona si no tierna.

-eso me hace feliz- depositándole un beso a la peliroja que correspondió enseguida.

Naruto con eso vuelve a activar su jutsu y sale junto con la peliroja que estaba cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho bien formado cálido y desnudo del rubio.

Naruto la veía dormir y sonreía a pesar de que su forma haiga sido juguetona y lujuriosa cunado estaba con alguien que amaba era tierno y cariñoso.

Pasaron 4 horas y ya estaban cerca de kumo Naruto despierta a una dormida kushina con un beso esta abre los ojos de poco en poco –ya llegamos hime- Naruto la coloca en el piso suavemente.

El rubio y la peliroja caminaron juntos a la entrada cuando iban llegando visualizaron a una hermosa peliroja con ojos color café y con una armadura de color blanca arriba de la cintura y una falda azul con botas cafés.

Kushina llega con ella primero y dice –con erza scarlet- seriamente la peliroja los ve y asiste –erza scarlet mucho gusto espero trabajemos bien juntos.

-kushina uzumaki-dijo kushina sonriendo.

-Naruto sparda- dijo Naruto mientras agarraba la mano de la peliroja y besaba el dorso esta con su vista seria y con un tenue sonrojo casi sin notarse.

-síganme por favor- dijo la ahora identificada erza scarlet.

Caminaron un rato fuera de la aldea de kumo hasta llegar a una pequeña caballa donde se veía que era la base de la peliroja.

Entraron a la caballa y el rubio fue directo.

-cuando atacamos- dijo Naruto erza respondió –a media noche donde los guardianes de la entrada del clan cambian lugares tenemos 2 minutos para infiltrarnos- respondió la peliroja.

-dime erza san en que consiste las técnicas de pelea y puntos débiles de tu clan- erza estaba pensando el rubio era muy directo al parecer solamente se centraba en su trabajo.

-nuestra técnicas consisten en crear armaduras que conseguimos creando y cuando se unen a nosotros gracias a un sello agregamos chakra lanzando jutsus de nivel grande en modo ofensivo, nosotros la llevamos de ganar en taijutsu por tener armaduras, el genjutsu no nos hace efecto, en ninjutsu como excepcionales, en kenjutsu somos grandes espadachines nuestro único punto débil fatal seria caer ante un elemento secundario o alguien que sea un experto en fuinjutsu- kushina rio ante experto de fuinjutsu y Naruto rio gracias a aquel dominaba ambos en perfecta sincronía.

-pero aun así sería difícil porque nuestras armaduras no tiene muchos puntos débiles solamente una persona que tenga un dojutsu como sharingan o byakugan- cuando dijo eso Naruto solo sonriso mas daba la casualidad que sus ojos superaban al sharingan en ilusión y fuerza y al byakugan viendo mejor y lo mejor de todo era que podía hacer algunas técnicas originarias del rinnegan y sharingan potencializándolas.

-bueno entonces esta misión es exterminio total del clan así que cunado acabes alguno de ellos los incendiaras inmediatamente nadie será perdonado si son capturados por algún ninja del clan hagan su jutsu más devastador y por nada del mundo dejen a nadie vivo para que se venge a lo mejor cunado crezca será un maldito emo que busque venganza de por vida- en alguna parte del mundo el equipo siete se encontraban escoltando a un anciano constructor de puentes a su país y sasuke estornuda de la nada (-mierda me están describiendo-) pensaba el uchiha.

De regreso con el rubio este estaba sentando afuera de la caballa con kushina sobre su hombro –kushina-chan me imagino que has matado antes verdad- kushina asiste con la cabeza.

-crees aguantar una matanza- volvió a preguntar el rubio preocupado por su peliroja.

-la verdad no se Naruto-kun peor aguantare es una misión y el mundo no es color de rosas- dijo kushina separándose del hombro del rubio y observándolo igual que este.

-tienes razón kushina chan- dijo Naruto besándola pero cuando el beso se comenzaba profundizar Naruto hace que de su pedo salga una pequeña aguja de chakra y la entierra en la columna de la peliroja haciendo que esta quede inconsciente en el acto.

-lo siento kushina chan pero no aguantarías ver a gente inocente muriendo por culpa de otros- dijo mientras la cargaba y entraba a la cabaña donde erza se encontraba leyendo algo que parecía un pergamino.

-que paso con kushina san-dijo erza viendo a la peliroja inconsciente.

-no te preocupes por ella- dijo con una sonrisa.

-por cierto erza cuéntame de ti-dice Naruto faltaba mucho para media noche y estaba aburrido.

-¿Qué quiere que le cuente Naruto san- dijo erza con un poco de duda pero sería aun así.

-dime no tienes miedo de matar a tu clan-dijo directamente, erza ante esto se sorprende y comienza a enfadarse.

-ese no es mi clan-dijo cortante mente y seria ella había vivido algo horrible.

-erza tú me agradas mucho siento que los dos compartimos algo en común- erza no sabía porque el simple hecho que el le dijera eso la enfadaba.

-¿y que es Naruto san?- algo enfadada -simplemente un pasado terrible y las ansias de traer paz al mundo- cuando dijo esto erza estaño -¡cómo puedes decir que somos iguales dime tu no fuiste un esclavo que su clan lo hacía de menos por tener la menor compatibilidad con el jutsu de reequipar y las armaduras que puedes saber tú!- erza se paró de la silla donde estaba y golpeo la mesa Naruto no se movía de lado de la cama donde se encontraba kushina.

-erza te contare algo que no le e contado a nadie porque se en tu cara que eres una persona delicada y frágil ala ves fiel que se esconde en esa mascara seria- para sorpresa de la peliroja.

-hace tiempo en la aldea de la hoja el hokage tuvo dos hijos pero desgraciadamente ese día el gran y temido kyubi ataco la aldea el hokage era su deber proteger la aldea y sello en ellos al gran zorro en uno de los gemelos sello a la parte del poder bueno y controlable, mientras en el otro sello la parte del poder destructivo y la conciencia del demonio- erza lo interrumpe –porque me cunetas esto- estaba intrigada –porque es mi vida- Naruto no tenía la risa zorruna de siempre esta ves estaba triste y a la ves sereno, erza se quedó muda ante esta información.

-el niño que fue sellado con la parte destructiva y la conciencia siempre fue golpeado y maltratado física y mentalmente sus padres nunca le dieron la mayor importancia- Naruto tenía los ojos con un toque frio y serio.

Naruto le comenzó a contar todo desde como lo trataba su familia y algunos abusos que tuvo como solamente lo trataban bien algunos amigos como quedo en estado de coma y como apareció rikudou sennin y los dos demonios padre e hijo erza no creyó al principio pero después de una pequeña demostración de su poder erza simplemente supo que era verdad Naruto siguió redactando de los regalos su dojutsu lo que hizo en esos 10 años como tenía que restaurar su clan para traes más ideales de traer paz al mundo y por su dojutsu.

Cuando termino de contar todo eso eran las 11:30 erza simplemente se quedó callada Naruto le había contado su vida y sus sufrimientos él era como ella ninguno tuvo familia los dos fueron despreciados por no tener la agilidad de dominar su descomunal poder, de cómo fueron maltratados erza simplemente se quedó callada el rubio tenía razón y ella lo había criticado mal ella pensaba que era un engreído de familia rica y nunca había sufrido pero cometió un error lo observo en silencio y vio en sus ojos esa pizca de tristeza viendo su pelo rubio que había sido muchas veces manchado de sangre vio sus ojos que presenciaron más de 10000 muertes vio esas sonrisa esos labios nariz y oídos que fueron testigo de grandes castigos emocionales.

El rubio también la observo viéndola más de cerca era muy hermosa ese pelo rojo brillante esos ojos cafés tan intensos esos labios carnosos con ese cuerpo escultural y su porte elegante y frio pero cunado observo sus ojos vio ese toque cálido y de niña frágil.

-ya es hora vámonos donde queda el clan- dijo Naruto para romper ese silencio parándose de la cama erza no protesto viendo a kushina dormida supuso que el rubio no quería que ella viera esa gran matanza.

-dime erza tu clan que elemento domina más- dijo el rubio intrigado.

-dominan muchos elementos según sus armaduras pero como estas son de metal utilizan mas la afinidad de fuego- dijo erza Naruto simplemente sonriendo devolviéndole a su rostro esa sonrisa zorruna muy del rubio ella al verla se sonrojo pero se voltea instantáneamente para que el rubio no la vea.

-dime erza tiene una armadura que te proteja del rayo o produzca- dijo Naruto erza asistió con la cabeza todavía volteada.

-te convendrá usarla- con esa sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta y dijo –guíame al clan- erza simplemente asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta ya afuera saltaron a los árboles y corrieron entre ellos por fuera de la aldea de kumo el clan estaba un poco separado de este y escondido ese clan parecía un complejo de casas de madera gemelas todas tenían la misma construcción eran de madera estilo clásico antiguo era muy similar al complejo uchiha solamente que su signo era rojo y parecía una armadura y enfrente de esta dos lanzas cruzándola en X.

Naruto y erza se escondieron en un árbol y Naruto para no ser detectado utilizo su poder demoniaco convirtiendo su pelo blanco un poco más largo y despeinado en puntas hacia arriba y sus ojos se afilaron felinamente asiéndolos rojos y en sus mejillas aparecieron unas marcas que parecían bigotes erza no dijo nada sabía que ese era su modo demonio medio ya que él le había contado eso.

Naruto dice –yo destruiré la parte norte y tú la sur del complejo mata a todo el que se te cruce utiliza el rayo para ir más rápido y sigilosamente y que nadie te descubra utiliza esto- Naruto le dio una aguja de clan tamaño aproximadamente 30 centímetros –esta aguja le di un sello donde aumenta la fuerza de jutsus tipo rayo solamente clávala en el objetico y ponle en elemento rayo a gran escala eso ara que su aparato nervioso colapse así como su cerebro cuando acabes de matarlos amontónalos en una sala y pon sellos explosivos en la casa- de entre su gabardina saca un pergamino –aquí hay aproximadamente 300 sellos explosivos sellados.

Erza solamente asistía el rubio había planeado todo –si te descubren arroja el pergamino al piso y lánzale un rayo para que explote tendrá la fuerza de explotar una cuarta parte del complejo yo sabré que está ahí y aumentare el tamaño de mi legión para que destruyan todo de una vez- erza tenía una duda en la cabeza si tenía ese poder porque no entrar directamente en vez de ocultarse y se lo pregunta y este responde –así es más divertido- agradando su sonrisa mostrando los ahora más grandes colmillos de Naruto.

Cuando eran las 12:00 en punto Naruto y erza entra corriendo dirigiéndose a la parte norte y sur correspondientes.

(Con Naruto en la parte norte)

Naruto vio en la parte norte un módulo de vigilancia donde había unos guardias checando activamente y continuamente la aldea.

Naruto en un movimiento rápido lanza 4 agujas al módulo que entran por la ventada al poco rato se escucha que cuatro cosas cae al piso Naruto sube de un salto al módulo y ve por la ventana que cuatro hombre robustos con armaduras de color azul estaban en el piso.

Naruto agarra las agujas que estaban en los cuellos de los hombres y las jala.

Sale del módulo y se dirige a la primera casa a la vista entra con gran rapidez por una ventana abierta y ve a una pareja durmiendo el sin ningún remordimiento y luz en sus ojos mata a la pareja llega aun cuarto y había un joven durmiendo haciendo lo mismo que con los padres de este metiendo la aguja en su cuello y mandando choques eléctricos cuando acabo coloco 2 sellos explosivos en la casa.

Sale de la casa y así sigue la siguiente en la siguiente había una persona obesa dormida dormitando pero en la pared había imágenes de una mujer y él tenía la mano en el pantalón.

Naruto ve esto con coraje y agarra una almohada colocándosela en la cara del obeso con gran coraje en sus ojos el tenía un gran rencor con los violadores o los obsesionados por sus demonios, el hombre dio resistencia cuando sintió que tenía respiración dando gritos ahogados Naruto veía que este seguí un gran rato así que en un movimiento le truena el cuello volteando su cabeza en un Angulo inhumano.

Naruto salió de la casa no sin colocar el sello explosivo pero cuando iva saliendo una mujer lo vio antes de que gritara Naruto saco una aguja y la clavo en su garganta mandando una cantidad grande de electricidad.

Naruto paso así casas matando a adultos ansíanos niños inclusive bebes él no le gustaba eso pero sabía muy bien que los bebes no tendría vida o sufrirían sin padres Naruto con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad mataba rápida mente para que ellos no sintiesen dolor.

Naruto sabía que era lo mejor para las aldeas ellos iban a dar un golpe de estado y nadie quería ya a este clan podrido y segado por su poder Naruto mataba y mataba al poco rato esta matanza le resulto aburrida y siguió matando solo que más rápido pero cunado avanzo la última casa y a la mitad del clan había muerto Naruto se queda descansando en un poste un rato pero ve como en la parte sur de la aldea había una gran explosión él sabía que era erza y había sido descubierta desapareciendo rápidamente del poste.

(Con erza)

Erza había entrado a la parte sur del complejo y mato sin remordimiento y sin brillo en los ojos matando todo tipo que se cruzaba en camino y había en el complejo.

Cuando estaba ya en las ultimas casas una alarma sonó al parecer alguien la había visto salieron de entre las casas aldeanos y la rodearon lanzando ataques con lanzas espadas y con jutsus pero erza los esquivaba –MATENLA- -TRAIDORA- -TENIA QUE SER LA ESCORIA- .-LA HUBIERAMOS MATADO DESDE HACE TIEMPO- se escuchaban los gritos de algunos aldeanos ella se sumió en pensamientos cuando era esclava y no se dio cuenta que un hombre con una armadura morada había aparecido en su espalda y con un guante metálico la había golpeado tumbándola en el piso.

Así comenzaron los ataques a erza una aldeano tomo el pergamino que tenía y supo instantáneamente que eran sellos explosivos lanzándolos un poco lejos de su radar explotando al instante.

Al poco rato de la explosión la mayoría de las casas comenzaron a explotar excepto la que faltaban.

Los aldeanos vieron como comenzaron a explotar las casa y sintieron una gran ira volteando con erza y aumentando los golpes era solamente se hizo volita de entre todos los golpes un recuerdo fugas le vino a la mente.

(Flashback)

Erza estaba en una mina de lo que parecía hierro era una niña de aproximadamente 5 años cuando salió muy feliz de que había acabado su trabajo sale corriendo a ella le daba un ligero rato de salir a pasear por los lugares aun así era una niña pero si llegaba un segundo tarde la castigaban de formas dolorosas.

De repente en su paseo de las calles un aldeano la golpea asiendo que caiga al piso –PEROMIREN QUIEN TENEMOS A LA INUTIL- dándole una patada a la niña unos aldeanos se juntaron alrededor de ella golpeándola y pateándola sin descanso hasta que uno con una lanza de su armadura se la habiente erza cerro instintivamente los ojos al poco rato sintió como el pico de la lanza le picaba el ojo asiendo que sangrara y la niña gritara cuando abrió el otro ojo vio a un anciano que tenía la lanza atravesada –ABUELO- grito erza al ver la persona enfrente del.

(Fin del flashback)

Un aldeano robusto saco una lanza y se la iva atravesar ella instintivamente cerro los ojos pensando que esta ves nadie la protegería, paso un rato con los ojos serrados pero cuando los abrió vio al ahora albino enfrente de ella –Naruto- dijo en un susurro.

El sujeto que se había atravesado era Naruto tenía la espada en la mano como si nada y el hombre forcejeaba pero este la tenia como si fuese una pluma, volteo a ver a erza -como te encuentras erza chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tierna erza tubo un pensamiento (-Naruto kun es el correcto-) –b b b bi bien g gracias- dijo tartamudeando y susurrando con un sonrojo.

Naruto vio como erza se paraba pero un aldeano la golpeo asiendo que se volviera a caer en el acto en segundos el aldeano estaba en el piso con la nariz rota y enfrente del estaba Naruto -¡NUNCA TOQUES A ERZA CHAN!-grito y alrededor del se formó una gran energía de color rojo fuerte y negra que lo rodeo en un movimiento clavo su mano en la garganta del hombre que dio un grito ahogado y cuando la saco el hombre callo completo al piso con un geiser de sangre saliendo de su garganta.

Naruto en otro movimiento con una aguja mato al aldeano que estaba enfrente de erza clavando la aguja en uno de sus ojos.

De un momento a otro todos los aldeanos estaban muertos con agujas clavadas en sus ojos boca cuello y nuca.

Naruto agarro a erza y salto a una casa que estaba en llamas de entre su gabardina sacón 4 pergaminos de sellos explosivos y los lanzo a diferentes lugares de complejo.

Erza estaba en la espalda del rubio observando como este corría tenía ganas de llorar de gritar pero no podía enfrente del rubio asiéndose la fuerte.

Naruto llego a la salida donde estaba el módulo de vigilancia más grande, coloco a erza en este tratando de sanar las heridas que tenía en su manos aparición un chakra de color rosa, se lo coloco a erza en las heridas esta no protestaba el rubio desactivo su modo demonio , sin previo aviso el rubio abrazo a erza – no está bien que te agás la fuerte sé que sufres al recordar lo que esos malditos te hicieron libéralo todo grita llora muérdeme si quieres- erza no tubo necesidad que se lo repitiera comenzó a llorar en el pecho del rubio abrazándolo este solamente agarraba y jugaba con el cabello de erza de modo cariñoso.

Erza gritaba en el pecho de este aferrándose más y más nadie había sido tan bueno como el abuelo desde que ella perdió el ojo pero Naruto era un completo extraño que le dio su apoyo no podía creer que un extraño le dio apoyo más que su familia lo hizo.

Lloro un gran tiempo desahogándose cuando termino de llorar volteo a ver al rubio que la observaba con cariño no necesitaron palabras Naruto la carga de nuevo en su espalda y sale rumbo a la cabaña.

Cuando llega a este habían dos cama una ya estaba ocupada por la todavía inconsciente kushina y en la otra coloco frágilmente a erza como si de un cristal que se rompería en cualquier minuto se tratase.

-duerme erza chan- dijo Naruto besando su frente erza se sentía protegida querida y sobretodo feliz con el rubio.

-y donde dormías tu- dijo erza débilmente.

-no te preocupes por eso tu duerme are guardia y cuando termine mi turno te despierto.

Naruto salió y erza por primera vez en toda su vida dormía cómodamente y segura sin necesidad de tener un ojo abierto pues sabía que el rubio la protegería y eso la hacía muy feliz.

El rubio salió de la cabaña y se dirijo al complejo llego y fue a la bodega donde había dos armaduras una era de un color azul muy claro llegando al blanco de oro era similar a una armadura medieval de rey pero en su parte trasera tenia alas muy largas y hermosas de metal parecía que fuese la armadura de un ángel la imagen fugas de erza se le vino a la mente.

La otra armadura era de modelo medieval igual pero esta tenía enfrente escamas y tenía un casco con cuernos el su espalda tenia alas más grandes y robustas de metal que la de la otra armadura era de un color rojo muy claro brillaba era un color rojo muy hermosos hecha igual de oro debajo de estas había una nota que decía _las armaduras del rey y reina divinos- _Naruto quiso tocarlas pero una barrera se lo impidió, el rubio rio y se mordió el dedo haciendo que saliera sangre embarrando la barrera y forma de espira y dijo –_fuinjutsu __Yunibāsarushīru uzumaki (arte del sellado: sello universal uzumaki)_- la barrera desapareció y el rubio sello las armaduras en un pergamino de mano el sentía como esas armaduras tenían un gran poder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bueno ahí está un nuevo capítulo amigos lo siento por tardarme en actualizar he estado ocupado y e adelantado mi otros fanfic tratare de actualiza más seguido**

**¿Qué le pareció el cap?**

**¿Qué habilidades quisieran agregar a las armaduras?**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente cap matta ne.**


	10. Chapter 10 demonio bueno

**Gerymaru: antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir mi fic espero sigas los demás y me des ideas y si lo de los bebes es triste pero que se le va a hacer y conforme a lo de las armaduras me gusta la idea bueno disfruta el cap.**

**Sanada el tengu: jajaja es normal equivocarse y espero sigas mi fic y comentes que te parece bueno aquí está el cap.**

**Caballerooscuro117: me gusta sobre tu comentario de las armaduras y tal ves la ponga solamente sigue el fic :D espero disfrutes el cap.**

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla comencemos.**

**CAPITULO 09 DEMONIO BUENO.**

Erza despertaba en aquella cabaña alejada del complejo, su vista un poco borrosa gracias a que apenas despertaba visualizaban apenas una cabellera rubio delante de ella en su cocina improvisada con un sartén en mano.

Cuando su vista se aclaró más se sentó en la cama perezosamente sobándose un ojo con los nudillos de la mano, vio mejor enfrente encontrándose con Naruto que al parecer cocinaba algo con un mandil sobre un chaleco de cuero rojo y debajo de este una camisa negra.

El rubio se percató que la oji chocolate despertó y volteándose con un sonrisa cálida y hermosa pregunta –como dormirte erza chan- erza recordó de golpe como el rubio la protegía como la consolaba y como la trataba así como esos sentimiento de estar feliz y segura con el rubio, ella sabía muy bien que era ese sentimiento, ella no sentía mariposas en el estómago ella tenía un revolución al ver a Naruto, pero se acordó que el rubio tenía que crear un clan ahí ya no le gusto no quería compartir al rubio lo quería para ella pero sabía muy bien que el rubio no podría, así que en vez de eso ella prefirió algo más para estar con el rubio.

-muy bien Naruto sama- con seriedad y alegría a la vez se dirigió al rubio –no me digas con el sama por favor que hace sentir no se engreído- con esa sonrisa no zorruna sino tierna –claro que no usted merece el sama por salvarme y por estar a mi lado cuando me destrozaba por eso he decidido algo- erza hablo con seriedad y determinación.

-y que es eso erza chan- con su hermosas sonrisa que solo dedicaba a las personas especiales para el –que yo seré su caballero y lo protegeré de ahora en adelante así … q q q que n no nos separaremos- lo primero lo dijo con seriedad pero cuando dijo que se quedaría con el toda esa seriedad se fue por el caño, bajo la cabeza con un sonrojo el rubio solo sonrió.

-no trates de ocultar tu cara erza chan es hermosa y merece ser vista- erza se puso más roja que antes –e está bien Naruto sama- antes de abrir escucho como la puerta de la cabaña se abría y se serraba con una gran puerta ella dirigió su mirada a la puerta encontrándose con una kushina súper enojada que veía al rubio con ojos de muerte.

- kushina chan que bueno que estas aquí ya está la comida- dijo Naruto evitando tocar el tema del enojo de la oji violeta.

Kushina al parecer ante esto se enojó abrió de nuevo la puerta y salió con un azotando fuertemente y cerrando la puerta.

-porque está en ese estado kushina san, Naruto sama- pregunto erza a un Naruto un poco nervioso.

-e es que se conté que la deje inconsciente y la misión ya termino- erza entendió y se sentó en la mesa, el rubio sirvió la comida, los dos comieron en silencio erza comía, era un plato sencillo pero era delicioso apenas se resistía la necesidad de alabar al rubio como si fuera un dios.

-erza chan y que aras ahora que no tienes clan-dijo Naruto ya acabando de comer.

-me iré con usted Naruto sama no me importa que no me quiera usted no me separare ya que le dije que yo seré su caballero- en tono serio.

-erza llegando a la aldea te daré un regalo y gracias por querer estar a mi lado- con una sonrisa cálida.

-bueno erza chan iré a buscar a kushina que hace rato no viene y me tiene espantado- parándose de la mesa erza le había dicho que ella ordenaba que fuera a buscar a kushina.

Naruto sale de la cabaña y se dispone a buscar a kushina caminando tranquila mente pero escucha un golpe tremendo de lo que a lo mejor fuese como si hubiesen tirado un árbol a gran fuerza.

Naruto supo instantáneamente que era una kushina enojada el producto del sonido.

Cuando llego a donde se escuchó el sonido vio varios árboles tirados y kushina muy cabreada pateando al aire diciendo cosas sobre estúpidos rubios que pensaban que no era capaz.

Naruto ve que ella se sienta en un árbol derribado y Naruto llegando desde atrás la abraza y le dice –no es que no te crea capas kushina chan- kushina se iba a parar de la impresión pero cuando supo que era el rubio y le dijo eso se dejó aunque un poco molesta.

-entonces porque no me dejaste participar- dijo inflando las mejillas, se veía bastante tierna, Naruto la voltea y la besa tiernamente y cariñosamente.

-es que no quería que te mancharas las manos no quería que algo malo te pasara eres muy importante para mí- dándole otro beso aun sentados.

-en verdad no creas que era un estorbo- separándose del con las mejillas infladas y ligeramente sonrojada.

-nunca pensaría eso de ti mi hime- abrazándola -y nunca lo pienses – kushina se sintió muy tonta al pensar que el rubio la consideraba un estorbo pero se sintió también feliz porque sabía que el rubio la quería mucho.

Naruto se para y la ayuda a parar dirigiéndose a la cabaña donde erza los esperaba de fuera Naruto y kushina no habían llevado muchas cosas nada más comestibles y una carpa de parte de la peliroja que no utilizaron, por lo tanto no tenían que cargar casi nada de vuelta.

-entonces erza san no retiramos- dijo kushina en modo de despedida –que dices kushina chan erza ira con nosotros- decía Naruto a una confusa kushina que no dice nada, nada mas muestra una sonrisa a erza.

Naruto crean un clon este se le acerca a erza y la carga estilo nupcial junto con kushina erza estaba con un rubor más que visible.

-_Baunsu sen no jutsu (jutsu líneas de rebote)-_ Naruto quería disfrutar un rato del paisaje y compañía con las dos pelirrojas por eso su primera etapa del jutsu que invento.

Naruto llego al atardecer a la aldea con un kushina y erza dormidas en el pecho del rubio con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto entra a la aldea junto con su clon aun cargando a erza y kushina Naruto manda a él clon a que deje a erza en su departamento y se quede a comprar ramen para después llevarlo con la peliroja.

El original que aun cargaba a kushina se dirige a la oficina del hokage cuando entra en esta encuentra a Hiruzen sentado revisando unos papeles.

-viejo ya acabe la misión- brama Naruto un poco orgullosos del mismo ya que sabía lo que vendría a continuación –sorprendente Naruto has hecho una misión de alto grado sin un rasguño y en tiempo récord de menos de un día- si era eso – ya ve viejo le entrego el informe oral- Naruto a pesar de ser alguien con un intelecto temible gracias a Kurama prefería no escribir, comenzó a relatar todos los sucesos con lujo de detalle, el viejo ex kage era una de las pocas personas que Naruto no guardaba muchos secretos. Terminando de relatar todo Hiruzen sabía lo de erza y dio permiso de establecerla como genin dándole el protector a Naruto para que se lo dé a erza.

Naruto recibe su pago de la misión no por nada eran misiones rango s le dieron una gran suma de dinero al rubio, el oji azul en si estaba podrido en dinero más de 3 años aportando madera y otro que otros rubí y diamante que el mismo creaba gracias a su gran control de chakra, darle forma y múltiples afinidades los creaba sin ningún problema.

Con ya los problemas resueltos sale de la torre hokage y en un borrón aparecer en su casa encontrándose con varios tazones de ramen en su sala y erza comiendo otro a gran velocidad de lado de erza aparece un clon dándole otro plato de ramen.

-al parecer te gusta el ramen- dice Naruto riendo y erza sonrojada levemente –quiero que me ayudes a empacar nos vamos de aquí-erza dejo de comer y Naruto dio la orden al clon de desaparecer.

-nos vamos a una casa más grande pasado mañana así que quiero que me ayudes a ordenar y quiero que vayamos de compras- Naruto no le dio tiempo a erza diciendo eso ultimo la agarro de la mano y sale corriendo del departamento.

Naruto y erza se encontraba en lo que parecía una plaza donde había varios puestos de comida y ropa así como peluquerías y puestos de tatuajes y perforaciones.

Naruto entra junto con erza a la tienda de ropa, erza con el ceño un poco fruncido no le gustaba mucho ir de compras, Naruto al poco rato junto con erza veían las vestimentas.

Al poco rato de tanta insistencia erza reía y disfrutaba de comprar ropa al parecer todo lo que se ponía le quedaba perfecto Naruto veía que algo le gustaba y sin dudar le compraba lo que quisiera.

Erza estaba en realidad contenta el rubio y ella salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas Naruto hace aparecer 3 clones para cargar las bolsas dándoles la orden de ir al dejar las bolsas al departamento.

Naruto ve un puesto de helado y compra dos uno de chocolate para él y uno de fresa para erza.

Los dos comían contentos el helado en una banca las mujeres de los alrededores veían con celos e instintos suicidas a la peliroja que tenía tanta atenciones del rubio.

El rubio acabando el helado se acerca e erza agarra una migaja que tenía en la comisura del labio y se la come –deliciosa- erza invento un nuevo color de rojo en su cara visible hasta el cielo.

-erza chan vamos a comprar un terreno para mi clan espero me ayudes- pero en ese instante aparece un ANBU enfrente del rubio –sparda sama, Sarutobi sama requiere su presencia- y desaparece en una nube de humo.

Naruto le dice a erza que vuelve en prevé y desaparece en su shunshin tradicional de rayos reapareciendo en la torre hokage toca la puerta y recibe un adelante, entra y ahí estaba kushina.

-Naruto, kushina los quiero como refuerzos en una misión rango b- Naruto comenzó a reír histéricamente –no puedo creer que sabiendo nuestro potencial nos mande a una misión rango b y como refuerzo jajajaja – aun riendo poco –no es solo una misión rango b se encontró a un espadachín de la niebla- Naruto para de reír en seco –hubiera comenzado desde ahí a que equipo serviremos de refuerzo- poniéndose serio- al equipo 7 tuvieron problemas su misión era escolta pero se transformó en misión de protección cuando apareció el famoso zabuza momochi o bien conocido como el demonio oculto entre la niebla- Naruto dibujo un sonrisa juguetona –y donde se encuentran-en el país de la olas su misión es proteger a toda costa al constructor de puentes tazuna- Naruto pregunta –cuando salimos- el viejo ex kage responde –en una hora ya están avisados los guardianes.

Naruto y kushina salen de la oficina Naruto agarra de la cintura a kushina besándola kushina instantáneamente responde el gesto a los 5 minutos Naruto se separa y dice –te espero en la entrada – y los dos desaparecen en un shunshin de agua y de rayo.

Naruto llega a su departamento y encuentra a erza acomodando y revisando las bolsas de ropa –erza chan iré a una misión cuando vuelva te juro que te llevare a comer ramen- dice Naruto entrando al baño –no cree Naruto sama que es muy rápido apenas acaba de llegar de su misión- pregunta erza –tienes razón pero como las asemos casi sin esfuerzo no nos cansamos- dijo como si no fuerza nada entrando ya desnudo en el baño (-kura chan porque has estado muy callada-) dice Naruto ya que no había escuchado a Kurama-) **(-Naruto kun lo siento pero estoy algo ocupada no quiero que pienses que estoy enojada contigo pero tengo una sorpresa cuando regreses de esta misión así que no hostigues-) **Naruto decidió hacerle caso y no hostigar más.

Tardo unos 10 minutos en salir del baño con una toalla en la cintura dejando ver su torso desnudo erza que estaba en la sala lo vio pasar y se sonrojo volteando la cara instantáneamente.

-erza chan me harías un favor- grita Naruto desde su cuarto vistiéndose –ss s s si Naruto sama- dice erza tartamudeando –quisiera que buscaras un gran terreno donde pueda reconstruir una mansión para el clan aunque todavía no me den permiso los exámenes chunin se acercan ahí mostrare ni dojutsu para que restaure mi clan y me den el permiso- responde Naruto –e es esta bien Naruto s sama –aun tartamudeando.

Naruto sale ya vestido y dice –gracias erza espero llegar pronto dedicándole una sonrisa y saliendo del departamento.

Naruto decide ir caminando a la entrada de la aldea ya que tenía más de media hora para verse con la peliroja no necesitaba llevar nada ya que gracias a su jutsu llegaban rápido.

En el camino paso por un callejo y ve como una mano sale del y lo jala metiéndolo en aquel callejón.

-que ray- Naruto voltea y ve a anko enfrente del abrazándolo –anko chan que pasa- dice Naruto anko se separa del abrazo y lo besa apasionadamente metiendo la lengua instantáneamente, Naruto muy dolido (si como no) acepta el beso agarrándola del trasero e intensificando más el beso mientas movía su trasero en círculo haciendo que anko lanzara gemidos de placer entre la lucha de lenguas que tenían.

Después de más de 10 minutos pegados se separan y Naruto dice –entonces ya lo pensaste- con una sonrisa –claro que si como resistirme a ti bombón- con una sonrisa lujuriosa –mmm no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso- agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola más a él besándola apasionadamente de nuevo.

El rubio la separa para disgusto de ambos y dice –cuando venga de mi misión tendremos tiempo anko chan solo espera un rato- dice dándole un corto beso de lengua –te esperare cuando quieras bombón kun- Naruto así se separa de anko se despide para ir a la entrada de la aldea ya llegando a esta kushina lo esperaba igual sin ningún equipaje solo su porta kunai con los dichosos objetos en él.

Naruto llego agarra a kushina en su estilo tradicional, antes de que ejecute su jutsu –no Naruto vamos caminando y disfrutamos el camino- se le acerca coquetamente –aparte podemos llegar en poco tiempo- Naruto entiende esto y caminan agarrados de la mano.

Naruto y kushina todo el trayecto caminaron tomados de la mano y platicando divertidamente Naruto en su mente no quería engañar a kushina sabía que cuando supiera la verdad no hablarían que ella lo rechazaría tenía miedo, miedo a volver a ser desechado como lo era de niño a pesar de ser un demonio de carácter juguetón en muy dentro del era alguien sensible.

Naruto y kushina ya tarde llegan a la dirección que le mando el kage encontrando una casa no muy grande donde se suponía que estaría el constructor.

(Dentro de la casa)

Kakashi estaba muy lastimado y veía como sus discípulos y el constructor estaban sorprendidos al saber que zabuza no estaba muerto.

En eso tocan la puerta e tsunami sale a abrirla, kakashi la sigue ya que se le hizo muy bonita la mujer e intentaba ligar pero cuando llega donde ella, ve como abre la puerta y en ese instante aparece un sonrojo en sus ojos.

- s quien buscan- decía la mujer tartamudeando –oo buenas noches esta es la casa del constructos zabuza- escucha una voz femenina muy familiar el albino.

-s s si- decía la podre mujer que parecía desmayarse –nosotros somos el refuerzo- decía ahora una voz masculina – e e e entren- dice la mujer abriendo paso con la mirada baja.

Kakashi ve como entra kushina y detrás de esta Naruto –oo kakashi san-dice kushina viendo a kakashi.

-hola- dice el albino un poco sorprendido –así que ustedes son el refuerzo- ya un poco menos sorprendido pero aun así molesto al ver como tsunami se le queda viendo al rubio –exacto así que queremos sabe que fue lo que paso- Naruto con la sonrisa juguetona PUM escuchan un golpe cuando voltean todos ven como tsunami estaba en el piso desmayada.

Todos se espantaron y los que estaban en la sala llegan a la puerta cada quien tubo diferentes reacciones tazuna simplemente fue junto con su hija, sasuke tenía una cara de hostilidad al rubio, sakura estaba algo sonrojada y fue ayudar a la mujer en el piso y Naruko bueno ella tuvo una reacción un poco menos casual –NARUTO KUN- grito la joven rubia corriendo hacia el abrazándolo y tirándolo en el acto.

-hola Naruko chan- dice el rubio con una sonrisa –no sabía que eras el refuerzo pero me alegra eso- con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que sasuke se sonrojara.

-ao Naruko chan no es que me incomode estar así- Naruko se da cuenta de la posición en que estaban y se para más rápido que el jutsu del hokage.

-bueno kakashi nos darías los informes de lo que paso- Naruto pregunta al albino este solo asiste y se van al comedor ahí kakashi les cuenta lo que sucedía (es lo mismo que en el anime nada más que Naruko derroto a un hermano).

-NO SE PORQUE SE ESFUERZAN SI DETODOS MODOS GATO LOS VA A MATAR- grita un niño que acababa de entrar, tsunami ya les había contado sobre su esposo –porque piensas eso niñato- con calma y serenidad Naruto pregunta -EL TIENE UN EJERCITO GATO LOS MATARA LARGENSE MEJOR- Naruto estaba asqueado de esas personas y a gran velocidad se para y se coloca enfrente del niño recién llegado –ya se lo que sigue dirás que ninguno de nosotros ha sufrido que ninguno a vivido lo mismo que tu- dice Naruto –pero te mostrare algo de mi vida- Naruto mete en un genjutsu al niño.

(En el genjutsu)

Inari estaba detrás de lo que parecía una gran turba de aldeanos que al parecer golpeaban a alguien Inari se dirige a ellos pero cuando iva a tocar a un señor obeso su mano lo traspasa asustándolo un poco pero aun así camina hacia delante traspasando a las personas.

Cuando llego al frente vio algo espantoso un niño con quemaduras graves y kunais clavados en su cuerpo siendo golpeado brutalmente por personas Inari vio esto y grito –QUE HACEN- corriendo donde estaba el niño rubio tirado pero cuando intento levarlo lo volvió a traspasar, comenzó a llorar y desesperadamente a tratar de para al niño pero no podía.

Así paso un gran rato que Inari vio como los aldeanos tenían medio muerto al rubio cuando vieron que no se movía se alejaron dejando al niño solo –PERO QUE HACEN ALGUIEN AYUDENLO POR FAVOR AYUDENLOOOOO- gritaba Inari llorando.

La escena cambio confundiendo a Inari mostrando a el mismo niño con un kunai en su mano y delante del habían cientos de personas en el piso muertas el niño tenía los ojos y se veían sin sentimientos el joven Inari comprendió y supo que el rubio había matado a aquellas personas.

El rubio se voltea a Inari con una sonrisa psicópata en la cara y corre en dirección a el –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

(Fuera del genjutsu)

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- todos vieron como Inari gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos Naruto se paró de su posición y sale de la casa sin decir nada.

Naruto sale de la casa y comenzó a caminar en el pueblo la verdad a él no le gustaba recordar esa horrorosa infancia como lo trataban y cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de los demonios.

Naruto caminando más y viendo los alrededores del pueblo se percató de la extrema pobreza donde estaban, caminaba y veía como las casas estaba dañadas como los puestos de comestibles apenas tenían lo indispensable como las calles estaban solitarias siguió caminando en el pueblo más adelante encontró un callejo y camino dentro del cuando llego al fondo vio varios niños es estados deprimentes al parecer sus padres habían sido asesinados por gato.

Naruto se paró frente a los niños que eran aproximadamente 20 los niños se espantaron tratando de cubrirse Naruto de su bolsillo saco lo que parecía una piedrilla.

-saben que es esto- pregunto a los niños que se espantaron pero un niño el más grande de todos de no mas de 9 años responde tímidamente y tartamudeando –e e e es u una semilla señor- tratando de parecer lo más fuerte –exacto- dice Naruto la pone en el piso y dice -_mokuton:_ _Kaihatsu kasoku (crecimiento acelerado)- _la semilla se enterró en la tierra y al poco momento salió un árbol creciendo rápidamente cuando ya creció unos 3 metros se veían manzanas maduras en el árbol Naruto golpeo el árbol y las manzanas comenzaron a llover –vamos a comer- dice Naruto con la sonrisa tierna.

Los niños salieron corriendo y comieron las manzanas comiendo se veían muy contentos y Naruto también estaba contento de ver como los niños comían.

A pesar de que el rubio sabía que alguien lo observaba no lo tomo peligroso y lo dejo.

Cuando se acabaron las manzanas Naruto dijo –síganme- camino fuera de la casa los niños con un poco de temor pero ya más confianza lo siguieron, Naruto los guio dentro del bosque ya con un tramo internados en el bosque Naruto dijo –shhh- poniéndose el dedo en la boca y paso por ahí un conejo a gran velocidad Naruto vio que el conejo se paró en seco y dijo –observen esto- se subió a un árbol silenciosamente y ya cunado estaba arriba no muy alto salta al conejo agarrándolo de las orejas el conejo estaba muy gordo y apetecible.

Los niños solo dijeron –wooooo- sorprendidos Naruto les conto como atrapar a conejos y diferentes animales, como matarlos mientras hacia un fuego para cocinar al conejo enseñándoles cómo sacarle el pelaje y asarlo los niños se sentaron alrededor del escuchándolo con ojos brillosos.

ya cuando el conejos estaba listo y cada quien tenía una ración de carne Naruto creo 10 clones y les dio la orden de hacer colchones y carpas de madera, los clones responde con un –si jefe- y salen al bosque con marcha estilo militar gritando -1, 2 1,2 1,2- pero cuando vieron que el rubio no los observaba comenzaron a correr chistosamente aventando las manos delante atrás y cantaban- la la, la la, la la- haciendo que una gota de sudor callera sobre el espía.

Con el original los niños acababan de comer cada quien con el estómago a reventar y con una sonrisa hermosa en sus rostros.

El rubio dejo a los niños reposar un gran rato cuando detrás del escucha a sus clones decir –listo jefe- el ojiazul original los desaparece y les dice a los niños- vengan- los niños los siguieron sin dudar cuando Naruto los guio a un campo pero los niños se maravillaron al ver una gran cabaña Naruto entro a esta y los niños lo siguieron, cuando entraron a la casa se veían muy hermosa muchos muebles de madera y hasta el fondo diversas camas con muchas cobijas blancas.

Los niños sin pensarlo corrieron a las camas aun así sobraban muchas todos se acobijaron y Naruto dijo –esta de ahora en adelante es su casa- los niños comenzaron a llorar de emoción –mañana vendré a enseñarles a casar y como defenderse por lo mientras duerman bien y si ocurre algo solamente griten ayuda yo vendré por ustedes así que no tengan miedo y duerman bien- los niños lloraban con sentimiento de alegría y esa noche fue una de las noche donde los niños por fin dormían bien y cómodamente.

Naruto cuando salió de la cabaña sintió que ya no lo seguían así que decidió checar sus nueva armaduras.

Naruto saco un pergamino y de él salieron las dos armaduras cunado volvió a observar la azul pensó ( –esta debe de ser para erza chan-) el camino a la roja, la toco en ese instante la armadura brillo en una luz roja haciendo que Naruto se cubriera los ojos.

Los abrió y vio que la armadura roja no estaba ya observo su mano y vio algo metálico se dirigió a un lago y se observó maravillado sobre el estaba la armadura de rey roja con alas muy robustas en su espalda a pesar de ser de metal en las podía mover a gusto.

Delante de Naruto comenzó a crearse un vórtice de luz roja de este salió un ser parecido a una serpiente muy larga y chocha espera -¡UN DRAGON!- Naruto grito impresionado y emocionado.

Naruto vio que el dragón era rojo y lo vínculo con la armadura –**así que tú eres el humano que es digno de la armadura del rey de dragones, las vestías más poderosas de la creación solo igualada con el fénix y con el tigre-**dijo el ser alado a un rubio con una sonrisa emocionada –oo y que gano yo con eso- bramo Naruto emocionado –**jajaja eres un humano interesante espera no- **los ojos amarillos y rasgados del ser se convirtieron en rojo inspeccionando al rubio-**no eres humano es más interesante aun jaja- **reía la bestia con su voz gruesa –**respondiendo a tu pregunta esta armadura te permitirá tener la fuerza ferocidad inteligencia y el poder de invocar a los dragones, y un bono adicional de mí el gran jefe de esta invocación tuya te daré el poder de manejar el espacio tiempo a gusto- **Naruto estaba emocionado-**ESPERA- **grita el dragón –**Tienes un dojutsu mujajajajaja eso es más que interesante-** El ser se veía emocionado –**al parecer ese dojutsu es muy poderoso entonces te daré esta capacidad de copiar las técnicas de esos dojutsus y llevarlos a su última fase- **Naruto engancho su sonrisa a mas no poder –**pero no todo es fácil amigo tendrás que derrotarme- **el dragón rojo sonrió mostrando filosos dientes y asiéndole ves espeluznante, Naruto crea varios clones de sombra sin armadura asiendo que esta desaparezca, los clones sacaron pergaminos y de estos sacaron guitarras una batería y un bajo así como el micrófono poniéndose un poco lejos del original y el dragón –LET'S ROCK**-**gritaron el original y el dragón cada quien con una sonrisa espeluznante mientras el dragón prendía sus alas en fuego y el original pasaba a su modo demonio activando su dojutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nuevo capítulo llego a su fin en el siguiente capitulo la pelea con el dragón que no le será fácil al rubio.**

**¿Qué canción me recomiendan como ambientación?**

**¿Qué técnicas les gustaría que copeara?**

**¿Qué habilidades quisieran que tuviera la armadura de erza?**

**Bueno los comentarios o criticas son mi inspiración para actualizar mas seguido asi que espero comente critiquen y golpeen jeje ok ¡MATTA NE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11el dia de pelear

**CCSakuraforever:que bueno que te gusto y claro no falta mucho para que la serpiente pruebe el jutsu mil años de dolor.**

**Gerymaru:a que ni te imaginas quien lo abra seguido, con lo de la armadura me gustaría que fuera la reina de los dragones al principio pensé porque no una invocación con ángeles pero dije naaa a lo mejor más adelante y no que lo vincule con erza.**

**Caballerooscuro117:losiento pero no será de la reina tigresa esa será otra mujer de nuestro rubio amigo.**

**Sanada el tengu: quien no quisiera una armadura así jeje.**

**Bueno Naruto no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla comencemos.**

**Capítulo 10 el día de pelear**

-LET'S ROCK-gritan tanto el dragón como Naruto, los clones de Naruto comenzaron a acomodarse en sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar.

(**Para ambiente ** watch?v=yQ_BiMRWahU - linkin park hit the floor- )

Naruto y el dragón se quedan viendo mutuamente cada quien con su sonrisa espeluznante dando vueltas entre ellos lentamente esperando el momento justo para atacar al contrario.

Naruto se lanza hacia el dragón con la mano cubierta de energía roja gracias a su modo demonio el ser alado esquiva el golpe saltando hacia atrás haciendo que Naruto golpee el piso, la tierra se alza haciendo que no se vea en qué lugar esta Naruto.

El dragón lanza una llamarada de fuego hacia la cortina de tierra, cuando la llamarada iva a entrar en contacto con la tierra de esta sale Naruto con Alastor, el rubio lanza su espada de rayos en un corte vertical haciendo que la llamarada se parta, creando un rayo de gran tamaño el rayo sigue su camino directo hacia el dragón, el ser rojo observa esto con total calma y haciendo que su cola de un golpe en forma de látigo hacia delante desvía el rayo como si no fuese nada.

El dragón emprende vuelo con sus alas de fuego y abre la boca creando una gran bola de fuego en su boca de color roja y amarilla la bola con el rato se hace cada vez más y más grande (-¿UNA BIJUDAMA-) era el pensamiento del rubio cuando vio que se tragó la gran bola de fuego.

El dragón de un momento a otro comenzó a arder literalmente su cuerpo y escamas ahora estaban prendidas en fuego, en un rápido movimiento el dragón cae en picada hacia el rubio creando una gran explosión de fuego, el dragón se lanza hacia atrás viendo como el rubio rodeado de fuego tenía un escudo de chakra alrededor del pero con las prendas prendidas en fuego.

El rubio empieza a hacer sellos de manos gritando –_jinton: kosei no bakuhatsu (elemento polvo explosión estelar)_ poniendo una mano hacia enfrente el un movimiento sale un haz de luz dirigida al dragón –booooooomm- el gran haz de luz arraso todo a su paso árboles, animales, rocas y entre ellos al dragón que no pudo evitar el golpe.

Cuando el humo se disipo quedaba solamente un terreno enfrente del desierto Naruto no sentía al dragón por ningún lado.

El rubio sale disparado unos 15 metros de distancia hacia el terreno desierto golpeando con la tierra seca haciendo más contundente el golpe.

Detrás de donde se encontraba Naruto se encontraba el rey de las bestias mitológicas con su cola estirada clara señal que él había golpeado al rubio.

El dragón ve al rubio rodar en el piso y crea una gran bola de fuego lanzándola al instante con el rubio que todavía rodaba la gran bola de fuego sale en dirección al rubio haciendo que la tierra donde pasara literalmente se quemara, la bola sin ningún aviso y con una gran brutalidad pega con el rubio lanzándolo aún más lejos.

El dragón ve como el rubio es empuchado y sale a gran velocidad rumbo al golpeándolo de arriba abajo con sus garras y cuerpo haciendo que el rubio se incrustara en el piso.

Naruto alrededor del comienza a hacer fluir una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca combinándola con una capa azul de chakra.

El rubio ve de entre las garras incrustadas en su cuerpo al dragón que sonreía el rubio imitando al dragón sonríe y dice –hyoton: _Kyokusei chōzō (elemento hielo estatua polar)-_ el dragón siente un frio quemar en la mano liberado su agarre del rubio su garra comienza a convertirse en hielo el ser mitológico comienza a hacer que llamaradas impactan con el hielo pero no parecía afectar el jutsu del rubio.

Así comenzó a crecer la gran capa de hielo rodeando el cuerpo de poco en poco al ser rojo al poco rato solamente su cabeza no estaba congelada.

-tu dijiste que puedo copiar las habilidades de los dojutsus y me imagino si puedo copiar eso porque no poder demás técnicas- el dragón no entendía lo que decía el rubio, Naruto abrió la boca y de esta se empezó a formar una gran bola de fuego estiro su mano mientras la bola de fuego crecía mas y más, al momento la espada Alastor llega a la mano de Naruto al parecer la había tirado cunado salió volando.

El dragón rápidamente supo que esa era su técnica, Naruto aun con la bola creciendo hizo que de la espada saliera un rayo hacia el cielo de color azul, al poco momento el rayo cae con mayor intensidad hacia la bola de fuego combinándola sin perforarla en dragón abrió los ojos cuando vio esto la bola de fuego era de un color roja muy intensa con un amarillo y alrededor rayos azules rodeándola.

Naruto de un momento para otro a gran rapidez la bola de fuego –boooooooom- un destello salió del cuerpo de Naruto dejando sin vista al dragón haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

Cuando el dragón abrió los ojos no se imaginó lo que vería, ahí enfrente del había un albino con marcas en las mejillas ojos negros con un punto blanco en medio, la armadura del rey dragón puesta y encendida en llamas rojas y amarillas y alrededor del rodeado de rayos azules que estaban a su mayor potencia rodeándolo y en una mano estaba empuñada Alastor.

-contigo no ahí necesidad de andar con juego así que si sobrevives a esto considérate afortunado- Naruto alza a Alastor al cielo mientras que del piso salen cadenas que rodean a la espada, las llamas y los rayos comienzan a rodear la espada y encenderla Naruto ríe y de un momento a otro lanza la espada en picada verticalmente de arriba abajo.

Instantáneamente una gran hoja de fuego rodeada de rayos que caían desde el cielo se lanzo al dragón que solo articulo a decir –mami- la gran corriente pego con el dragón creando una inmensa explosión que calcino completamente el bosque de donde estaba.

(se acaba la canción porque los clones también se incineraron)

El humo salía desde el bosque a los 20 minutos el humo se había disipado rebelando un terreno desierto lleno que cráteres por los rayos e incinerado a mas no poder por el fuego enfrente del estaba el dragón en estado inconsciente con cortaduras seberas y una cicatriz muy grande en el ojo en vertical señal que había perdido el ojo derecho.

Naruto se acerca a él desactivando su dojutsu, modo demonio, su control de chakra y su armadura regresando a la normalidad mostrando su ropa del torso completamente quemada y sus pantalones rasgados, con grandes quemaduras en su cuerpo y cortes.

Naruto es rodeado de todo el cuerpo con un grillo rosa y se cura al instante camina en dirección al ser que estaba tirado pone su mano en el asico de este y una aura rosa rodea al dragón curando las heridas y haciendo que el dragón recuperase la conciencia y se parara con el ojo derecho cerrado.

-disculpe por su ojos- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca –no te preocupes muchacho lo hiciste muy bien tu poder es impresionante pero déjame decir que yo no te había dado todavía el poder de copear los dojutsus al parecer puede hacer cualquier técnica que gustes con simplemente verla aun así de daré la capacidad para que se te haga más fácil y con más potencia- Naruto ya sabía gracias a su gran intelecto así que no se sorprendió.

-si veo que lo tenías todo pensado muchacho al poner una barrera antes de que comenzáramos nuestra pelea- dice el dragón al ver que alrededor de ellos había una capa de azul muy ligera –pero y el bosque- observando el bosque calcinado el gran dragón –no se preocupe cuando deshaga mi barrera y el chakra caiga el bosque volverá a ser como antes- el dragón sonríe ante estoy y dice.

-muy bien muchacho me ganaste más que eso me curaste y si no fuera por eso estaría muerto- dice el ser – así que aquí está tu regalo- en la cola del dragón se comenzó a formar una esfera roja muy intensa y se la puso en la frente del rubio.

Una energía rojiza cubrió al rubio después una energía amarrilla, en un instante una verde en otro una morada, después una negra y por ultimo una azul- por ser el rey de los dragones de fuego manipulara todo tipo de fuego, pero el 50% de tu fuerza será sellada en unos tres días se liberara- Naruto se siente mareado sus ojos se comenzaron a sentir pesados y de un momento a otro se desmayó.

El dragón sonrió y dice –espero nos llames cuando haya enemigos fuertes- y desaparece en un vórtice dimensional rojo.

Siente como alguien lo sacude diciendo – te enfermaras si te duermes aquí- Naruto abre los ojos rebelando a una hermosa chica de pelo negro –veo ángeles- dice Naruto adormilado todavía, la morocha se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

Naruto se sienta y se talla los ojos ve alrededor como ya todo estaba reconstruido como si no hubiera pelea pero el rubio se sentía algo pesado.

-no duermas aquí te puedes enfermar- dice la joven –no te preocupes no me enfermo casi nunca- responde el rubio – y que hacías dormido aquí- dice la joven –estaba entrenado y caí rendido, por cierto me llamo Naruto, sparda Naruto- la joven abre los ojos grandes –sparda, sparda sama siento mi descortesía- dice la joven poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia –gato y zabuza sama hablan mucho de usted por favor no me castigue o les diga que me porte descortés con usted me llamo haku, sparda sama- claramente templando aun con la cabeza en el suelo.

-no te preocupes por eso y por favor no me llames con el sama solo Naruto- dice el rubio –está bien spar.. Naruto-kun- con un rubor y alzando la cabeza –y dime haku chan porque trabajas para alguien como esos tipos- pregunta Naruto a la joven –les debo mi vida- Naruto coloca una mano en la frente de la joven y abre los ojos con su dojutsu a primera fase entrando en la mente de la joven observando su vida, Naruto regresa sus ojos en su color azul tradicional –haku chan tu no le debes nada a esos hombres- haku negó al instante –estas equivocado Naruto kun yo les debo la vida- dice haku un poco molesta –claro que no aparte ellos te utilizan como un objeto- dice Naruto acercándose a ella y agarrándole la cara para que lo vea –tú no eres un objeto eres una muchacha frágil y muy hermosa- la morocha se puso roja ante esto –porque no vienes conmigo haku chan- dice el rubio –no Naruto kun no puedo si voy contigo ellos nos mataran- claramente se vio que estaba amenazada a muerte el rubio lo había visto en la mente de ella pero no dijo nada.

-dime haku chan crees que ellos me puedan hacer algo a mí el gran **_Shika no burīdā (criador de siervos)_**-dice sosteniéndola aun de la cara –t t tu e eres el gran s Shika no burīdā e el mercenario más temido en las tropas de gato- dice sorprendida haku.

-porque mentirte haku chan- dice el rubio acercando su rostro al de haku –dime porque no lo piensas y después de eso me dices que opinas te esperare hasta tres días así que piénsalo detenidamente haku chan- dice el rubio robándole un beso a la morocha que abre los ojos de sorpresa pero no tarda en corresponder a ese tierno y frágil beso.

Los dos se separan y se quedan viendo con las frentes unidas –deja lo pienso Naruto kun- grita haku apartándose del rubio y saliendo en el acto, el rubio sonríe juguetonamente y sale rumbo a la casa del viejo constructor de puentes.

(En la casa del constructor)

Tanto kushina, Inari, sakura, tsunami y Naruko estaban preocupadas por el rubio que no había regresado a dormir.

Alguien toca la puerta y rápidamente todos se dirigen a ella al abrir encuentran a Naruto sin camisa y con el pantalones rasgado.

Asiendo que las femeninas se sonrojaran –Naruto otousan nos tenías preocupados- grita Inari lanzándose al rubio que se quedó estático y veía como el niño lo abrazaba de las piernas.

-porque no regresaste a dormir otousan y porque vienes así- dice el niño todos estaban congelados ante las palabras del niño acepto tsunami que tenía un sonrojo más que visible.

-a Inari fui a entrenar y caí dormido por eso no regrese pero dime porque me llamas otousan- dice el rubio saliendo de la impresión.

-como que porque otousan usted tenia razón de todo lo que me dijo ayer y por eso lo respeto y aparte veo como mi okasan se le queda viendo con ojos de amor- dice el niño inocentemente -¡INARI!- grita tsunami roja y congelando aún más a los presentes.

Después de ese momento un tanto incomodo se encuentra a kakashi enfrente de sus alumnos explicándoles como escalar árboles enfrente de un gran árbol en el patio de la casa.

-apenas les enseñaras eso kakashi san- dice el rubio entrando en escena con la peliroja atrás del.

-tú no te metas dobe apuesto lo que quieras que no puedes hacer eso- dice el pelinegro enojado.

Naruto voltea a ver a kushina esta afirma y Naruto camina rumbo al árbol subiendo con suma facilidad, y bajando con las misma facilidad.

-que habías dicho hime chan- dice el rubio en burla a sasuke.

-kushina sama por favor mantenga al margen a su alumno- dice kakashi a kushina que ni siquiera se inmuta y le habla al rubio para que salgan.

El rubio y la peliroja les tocaba cuidar la construcción así que se van con el anciano al puente.

Llegando al puente el constructor junto con los ninjas ven el puente pero sin ningún trabajador-que mierda pasa aquí- dice el constructor –es normal viejo cualquiera se iría si fuesen amenazados – dice kushina –como que amenazados- dice el viejo -si viejo es más que obvio que gato los amenazo y por el miedo nadie venga- esta vez fue el rubio –pero como lo seguiré- dice el anciano claramente angustiado –eso es simple- dice el rubio comenzando a hace posiciones de manos –tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu- y de la nada alrededor de ellos aparecen más de 100 clones-chicos ayuden al viejo a lo que sea- grito el rubio a los clones –¡HAI JEFE!- gritan todos los clones y comienzan a acercarse a tazuna, el viejo ríe y comienza a dar órdenes a los clones muy contento.

En los próximos tres días Naruto ayudo a los niños a cazar a sobrevivir en cualquier entorno a como cosechar y hacer manufacturas para aprender a ganar dinero, con tsunami pasaba mucho tiempo ayudándola con lo quehaceres del hogar que gracias a los clones no era mucho el problema haciendo que cada uno se tenga mucho estima y atracción, con Inari era muy bueno el niño se encariño mucho con el rubio y el rubio igual con el niño.

En este momento todos se encontraban en el jardín de la casa viendo el progreso de Naruko y sasuke en la escala de árboles sakura ya había subido al árbol causando la envidia de los otros dos.

Kushina y Naruto animaban a Naruko a subir el árbol mientras los demás solamente se mantenían al margen, el constructor del puente al ver el gran progreso de la construcción decidió brindar cargando consigo grandes y nada despreciables barriles de cerveza.

Kushina ya un poco ebria dice –kakashi san hip te reto si Naruko chan hip llega primero a la sima tendrás que enfrentar a Naruto hip- kakashi confiando en su estudiante estrella y genio de generación acepta.

-y si llega sasuke primero- dice kakashi –Naruto kun le ensayara una técnica raiton- kakashi analizo eso bien y quería saber cómo hizo la ves de los exámenes para genin la técnica así que acepta.

Mientras el rubio escuchaba esto dibujo una sonrisa por fin se vengaría de cuando el albino lo lastimaba de niño, aunque no tuviera al 100% su poder no lo necesitaba.

Naruko y sasuke se encontraban agitados y con la mirada baja y manos en las rodillas con el sudor cayendo sobre sus cienes.

Se miran mutuamente y afirman clara señal que comenzarían y así lo hacen subiendo al principio parecía parejo pero en un movimiento en falso Naruko cae, ante esto kakashi dibuja una sonrisa pero ve como se levanta y empieza a subir de nuevo, sasuke al confiarse pierde el equilibrio y cae.

-Naruko muy agitada por fin logro llegar a la copa del árbol- kushina al ver esto grita –JAAAAA KAKASHI QUE SE SENTIRA PERDER ANTE UN GENIN NARUTO VEN-Naruto se acerca a ella y pregunta –si kushina sensei-ya sabía muy bien para que lo llamaba pero se hacia el que no sabía-pelearas con kakashi- Naruto hace una expresión de susto pero muy dentro del se sentía alegre.

Cuando kushina dijo eso todos se acercaron a ver –en esta pelea solo se Valera de taijutsu y ninjutsu- dijo kushina sorprendiendo a los demás que veían como Naruto y kakashi se paraban.

-kakashi destroza al dobe- grito sasuke que vio esto –que te parece si hacemos una apuesta a otra apuesta- dice Naruto sonriendo kakashi con su típica expresión aburrida asiste –si gano yo me conseguirás una cita con rin nohara o tu compañera- kakashi se había enfurecido a pesar que rin había rechazado sus sentimientos aun así la quería –y que gano yo con todo eso- dice el albino –un libro icha icha edición diamante- sacando de entre unos pergaminos de su gabardina morada un libro de portada azul.

-esto ya es personal Naruto kun- dice kakashi destapando su sharingan kushina con gran entusiasmo dice -¡COMIENCEN TTEBANE!- al instante Naruto y kakashi cargan en contra de cada quien kakashi con una patada y Naruto con el puño, los golpes conectan entre si creando una ráfaga de aire entre ellos.

Los dos retroceden pero al instante se lanza golpeándose entre ellos sin atinar los golpes mientras uno tiraba una pada el otro la bloqueaba con el puño a gran velocidad.

Los presentes estaban asombrados por tal muestra y nivel de taijutsu kakashi ve una apertura con su sharingan activo y conecta un golpe en la cara de Naruto que retrocede ante esto, ladeando la cara del rubio.

Naruto solamente voltea su cara a enfrente ya que habían parado los golpes se limpia el labio que tenía una pequeña abertura y sangre saliendo del dando una risa.

Naruto en un movimiento llega enfrente de kakashi dándole tres ganchos en el estómago haciendo que kakashi escupiera saliva y saliera hacia levantado hacia arriba medio metro, en el aire Naruto le da un codazo incrustándolo en el piso y ya en el piso cae con una patada en el estómago de este.

Naruto salta hacia atrás y kakashi se para a gran rapidez lanzando golpes y patadas al rubio que los esquivaba fácilmente en un movimiento en falso Naruto desvía el ataque de kakashi y contrarresta lanzando golpes y patadas ahora a kakashi que los eludía con algo de dificultad.

Kakashi se tira al piso y lanza una patada giratoria a la cara de Naruto dándole y lanzándolo dos metros lejos del.

Kakashi toma ese tiempo y en su mano comienza a concentrar chakra kushina y Naruko lo ven asombrados kakashi le da forma de esfera y se lanza al rubio que recibe el impacto de lleno en el estómago –rasengan- grito kakashi al momento de golpearlo.

Mandándolo a volar y chocando con el árbol donde entrenaba Naruko tirándolo y alzando una cortina de polvo todos daban por terminada la pelea desde dentro de la cortina de humo se escuchó una risa –jajajajaja- de la cortina sale Naruto con la aparte de la ropa rasgada en el estómago.

-jajaja eso es un rasengan una técnica muy letal solamente con una afinidad agregada a el- kakashi estaba anonadado Naruto había resabido un rasengan a quemarropa y con una potencia que desmayaría a cualquier jounin de elite y el sale como si nada.

Naruto se lanza a kakashi nuevamente intercambiando golpes uno al otro dando un gran espectáculo a los observadores tanta era su velocidad que apenas se lograban ver.

Naruto da un golpe en la cara de kakashi lanzando lejos del.

-Naruto comenzó a acumular chakra en la palma de su mano y de esta comenzó a forma una minúscula esfera que poco a poco se hacía más y más grande.

-¡no puede ser!- grito kushina –n n esto no es posible- dice kakashi sorprendido –Naruto kun es sorprendente- dijo Naruko alabando al rubio.

Naruto comenzó a impregnar afinidad katon a la bola de fuego que se rodeó del dichoso elemento.

-kakashi te presento a _katon: rasengan-_ lanzándose al albino que no articulo a decir y mover nada ya que lo recibió el impacto en el pecho incrustándolo en el piso como mosca sobre un vidrio.

Naruto alejo su mano del pecho de un kakashi inconsciente, todos estaban estáticos de como un ninja bajo derrotaba a un jounin de elite sin mucho esfuerzo.

Después de 30 hora se veía a todos en una gran fiesta, después de dejar a kakashi en su cuarto comenzó una fiesta con motivo de la victoria del rubio según tazuna, bueno la verdad quería una excusa para tomar y que no le golpeara su hija.

A las 1 de la mañana todos estaban ebrio y inconscientes inclusive Naruko, sakura y sasuke, los únicos despiertos eran Naruto y tsunami que no habían tomado mucho.

Los dos comenzaron a llevar a cada quien a sus cuarto y cuando tsunami se iva a meter a su cuarto siente unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

-n na Naruto kun que haces- dice tsunami roja al sentir como el rubio empieza a lamer su cuello.

-tsunami chan me gustas mucho esto que siento es mas que atracción aunque no me correspondas dame esta noche- dice el rubio metiendo su mano en la ropa de la mujer y subiendo sus manos amasando los pechos de la mujer que gemía –Naruto kun s soy mayor- dice la mujer entrecortada –y eso que para mí eres perfecta-dándole besos en el cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer asiendo que gimiera más.

-sé que sientes más que atracción hacia mi igual que yo así que porque contenernos-Naruto voltea a la mujer y le planta un lujurioso y apasionado beso.

Los dos con aun ese beso comienzan a desvestirse y entrar en el cuarto de la mujer Naruto amasaba ese carnoso trasero de la mujer mientras esta gemía y seguía con el apasionado beso.

La mujer de un momento a otro desgarro con una gran fuera la ropa del rubio dejándolo desnudo del torso lo empuja a la cama se le sube encima poniendo sus delineadas piernas alrededor del rubio.

El rubio le quita la ropa a la mujer que quedo desnuda completamente la acuesta en la cama lamiendo su ombligo bajando de poco a poco lamiendo las hermosas piernas y cerca de la entrada de la mujer, esta última tenía su dedo índice mordiéndolo producto de las lamidas del rubio, el rubio comenzó a besar la entrada de la mujer y a lamer a la mujer para el rubio eso era un manchar así con esto el rubio sin anticipación mete un dedo en la entrada de la mujer que dio un grito ahogado.

El rubio comenzó a mover el dedo mientras su boca jugaba con el cliptoris de la mujer asiendo que esta del placer arqueara su espalda, Naruto sentía que a cada que metía el dedo y sacaba la mujer comenzaba a dar pequeños espasmos acelerando la marcha del dedo y dando mordiscos al botón de la mujer.

La mujer de un momento a otro cerro sus hermosas piernas aplastando ligeramente la cabeza del rubio y arqueo su espalda resultado de un orgasmo a su plenitud.

El rubio se separó de la entrada de la mujer que respiraba agitadamente moviendo los pechos de arriba abajo señal que estaba agitada.

El rubio se lamia los dedos degustando el sabor de la mujer en su paladar.

Tsunami gatea rumbo al rubio y de un momento a otro desgarra el pantalón del rubio como lo hizo con su parte superior –mm tsunami quien pensaría que eres una tigresa- dijo el rubio cuando tsunami atrapo su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo con la mano comenzando así el acto masturba torio.

Naruto veía como la mujer abría la boca y metía de podo a poco el miembro nada pequeño del rubio en su boca, siéndole imposible tenerlo todo dentro de ella.

Y comenzando con el movimiento atrás adelante el rubio gemía y contemplaba nublado de placer como la mujer al dar el movimiento adelante sus mejillas se inflaban y cuando era hacia fuera se hundían demostrando que tenía la boca llena de la virilidad del rubio.

La cabeza de tsunami se movía en un baile que hacia volverse loco al rubio rodeando el pene de este con la lengua cuando salía más de su boca y cuando entraba el calor de la garganta de esta lo hacía un baile endemoniadamente placentero.

Naruto agarro la cabeza de la morocha y la hundió en su miembro tsunami abre los ojos y se vuelve un tanto brillosos al sentir como la semilla del rubio inundaba su boca, ella sin ningún anticipo la traga toda.

El rubio veía como tsunami trataba de tragar toda su semilla pero simplemente era mucha y vio como la mujer sacaba el pene de su boca y comenzaba a trabar poniendo sus manos debajo de su barbilla para que no callera, y como si fuera el mejor sabor que probo en su vida.

El rubio estaba algo agitado con el miembro aun dura cualidades de ser un demonio.

Naruto carga a una tsunami que ya había comido toda la semilla del rubio, la coloca en la cama como si de una flor que en cualquier minuto se quebraría se tratase.

Abre las piernas de la mujer con la misma fragilidad –estas segura tsunami chan- pregunta el rubio –crees que si no estaría segura habría llegado hasta aquí- pregunta la mujer haciendo que el rubio sonría.

El rubio dirige su pene a la entrada de la mujer rosándola con su miembro asiendo que la mujer lancé ligeros gemidos. De un momento a otro PUM el rubio se clavó en la morocha que abrió los ojos al sentir el grueso y gran pene de Naruto.

No era por alabarse el rubio pero él tenía un pene nada normal así que espero que la mujer se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Cuando el ojiazul sintió a la morocha relajarse comenzó el movimiento de cinturas y el movimiento dentro fuera asiendo gemir muy gustosa a la morocha.

-haaaa haaa Naruto – bramaba la mujer con un claro toque lujurioso.

Naruto aun con el movimiento coloca sus manos en los pechos de la muchas y acerca su boca a uno para comenzar a chupar un pecho y con la otra mano comenzó a amasar el pecho libre de la mujer, todo eso sin terminar el brutal baile de caderas.

-haaa haaa Naruto kun mas rápido aaaa- decía la mujer a Naruto pellizca un pezón duro y erecto de la mujer y el otro lo muerde.

-haaa haaa naru kun me vengo ME VENGO- grita la mujer, el rubio de una sola estocada entra en la mujer explotando dentro de ella derramando y desbordando la entrada de la mujer con su abundante semilla.

La mujer también fue víctima del brutal orgasmo haciendo que su espalda se arqueara mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de Naruto y rasgaba su espalda enterrándole sus uñas.

-haaa haaa- los dos respiraban agitadamente mientras el rubio caía sobre los pechos de la mujer respirando moderadamente mientras la mujer agarraba la cabeza del rubio y acariciaba todo unidos aun.

El rubio dejo que descansara un momento la mujer, cuando vio que estaba más recuperada se para y comienza a moverse de nuevo.

-esto apenas comienza tsunami chan- con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara, acto reflejo la mujer sonríe igual.

El acto lujurioso continuo más de 4 horas sin parar, tsunami ahora se encontraba dormida en el brazo del rubio y acurrucada en su pecho el rubio creo un kage bunshin y se cambió de lugar con el original –cuídala bien ahora vengo- dice el original al clon, el original se cambia con su chaleco rojo y camisa negra y sale por la ventana.

(En una mansión)

En una mansión lujosa se encontraba a un anciano de corta estatura con lentes de sol tomando sake en su oficina grande y lujosa.

Y anciano siente una corriente de aire fría recorrerle la nuca y decide voltear –o Naruto kun que te trae por aquí- dijo el anciano observando la silueta del rubio en el marco de la ventana sentada.

-gato vengo por mi pago para que deje de matar y hacer mi súbditos a tus hombres- dijo el rubio cortante.

-o claro como darle la contra al gran **Shika no burīdā-** el anciano se levanta de su silla se dirige a un gran marco de el mismo de gran tamaño, lo retira y ahí se encontraba una puerta de caja fuerte nada chica.

El hombre saca una bolsa algo grande que hasta el mismo no podía cargar y se la da al rubio que la guarda en un pergamino.

-por cierto Naruto te quiero presentar a mi hija- el hombre le dice a Naruto.

-y a mí en que me interesa su hija- dijo el rubio groseramente.

-o vamos se casara y me gustaría que tu fueras el guardia de su boda-con una sonrisa en cara –LUCY- grito el hombre al poco rato se escucha que tocan la puerta –pasa Lucy- dice el hombre y así entra una mujer de curvas hermosas y con unos ojos chocolate hermosos y una melena rubia que hacía ver a la mujer irresistible.

-Naruto te presento a mi hija Lucy heartfilia futura esposa de el mercenario y comerciante natsu dragneel-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuevo cap finalizado que les pareció.

¿Qué otra vestía mitológica se encontrara Naruto?

¿Qué creen que signifiquen los colores de fuego que usara el rubio?

Bueno hasta la próxima MATTA NE! :D


End file.
